The Story of Teddy
by Alicejacobson14
Summary: Ana and Christian are married and are starting a new family. However Jack Hyde still works at SIP with Ana.Outside forces try to wreck their new found happiness. How will this new dynamic mess with Christian and Ana's new Happy Ever After?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I am still kind of new at this whole thing but here goes nothing. I hope you like this story and review!**

I lay awake in the cool early morning, it is far to early for me to be up but thought of what the day will bring has kept me awake. It's my first day back at work since my honeymoon with my adonis of a husband.

I roll onto my side and gaze at him, he truly is one of the most beautiful people that I have ever known. His unruly copper hair suck up in a million directions, the duvet only covered his lower half showing off his yummy abs. I brush a strand of hair from his face and his lips part as a soft snore escaped. I closed my eyes and listened to his steady breathing, I just start to doze of when his alarm screeches starling me awake again.

Glancing up at my husband again I see that he is staring at me with a shy smile gracing his lips. I find myself giggling at his expression then I stretch my body up against his. He moans then laughs as he pulls me to his chest.

"Good morning baby", his voice is thick with sleep.

"Morning", I say.

"Do you really have to go back to GIP? You could stay here, with me, we can spend all day in bed", he winks at me.

"I don't want to fight about this again Christian. You know that I don't want to sit around here all day for the rest of my life. Besides I have been away for months already and that doesn't earn me any points with the boss", I tell him.

"Okay, okay I don't want to argue with you either, I just wanted to stay in our post marital bliss."

I touch his face and kiss his lips very softly, "I want to stay in our little bubble to, but we still need to face the real world babe."

His eyes fills with lust and a sinful smile plays on his lips, "You don't have to worry about earning points with the boss, you know cause I am the boss."

I laugh as I pull the blankets of me and jump out of the large bed. I turn and look back at Christian who is now sitting up staring at me. I've got him right where I want him I think to myself, my inner goddess is jumping for joy knowing what's coming. I pull the silk slip up by the bottom and over my head. I hear the gasp behind me, I drop the slip on the floor and I take a tiny peek at where Christian is sitting.

" Care to join me in the shower Mr. Grey?" I've got him now.

"Yes please" he's out of the bed in a lighting speed, picks me up and head into the en suit that is connected to our room.

" So Christian," I say while standing behind the counter in the kitchen, " What are you going to be doing today at GEH?"

Taking the pan that has his omelette in it, I move out from behind the counter and serve the food onto the waiting plate. Then from the fridge I grab vanilla yogurt and granola. I take my seat right next to him.

"Well I have many mergers and acquisitions, the same old. I might have to head to New York later in the week if you'd like to go with me",he replied. I sighed that means that I have no choice and that I will be going to New York.

"Would you like to join me for lunch perhaps?"

He looks up from his omelette and grins like a little school boy who was just told that he could have his favorite toy, "Baby I would love to join you for lunch. I will just have Taylor drop me off outside of GIP later, how does that sound."

"Perfect."

I peak him on the cheek and head to the bedroom. Living in Escala is like living in an Ivory tower, walls of white and extreme grandeur. The great room alone could be an entire apartment in and of itself. The couch stretches endlessly from a right angle that it sits in and the grand piano on the opposite provides the only contrast of the white walls. I remember the first night that he brought me here and after we made love, I found him sitting at the piano playing a sad melody that calls to ones soul.

I get dressed in a very simple skirt and blouse and a pair of high heels that I know will drive Christian insane. Once I'm finished I head back to the great room and find no Christiaan. Luke, my CPO, walks in and tells me that Mr. Grey has already left and he was sorry that he didn't say goodbye, that something urgent came up at the office. I don't really enjoy having someone that follows me around everywhere I go. But Luke Sawyer and I have come to an understanding after our many months together.

"Are you ready to go Mrs. Grey?" he says.

"Sawyer how many times do I have to tell you its Ana," I pat his arm, "Yes I ready to go just let me go get my purse."

When we get to GIP Sawyer remindes me that he will be outside should I need anything. As I step through the entrance there are a couple cheers of welcome back that make me instantly blush. I sit down at my desk awed at being back and the warm welcome that greeted me. There is a stack of manuscripts that fills up my whole desk. I took quite a bit of work with me while I was on my honeymoon but there is still a lot to get done which makes me glad that I can just jump right back into my work.

I throw myself into my work that when I look up its almost noon already. I'm surprised that the transition was as easy as it was.

"Ana, well well well, long time no see." I can just feel the hair on my neck stick up. I don't even need to turn around to tell who it is, Jack Hyde. When I was first interviewed for this position I thought that he was really cool and that we would get along really well. But as time went on he started to creep me out. I never told Christian because he would go nuclear and I know that I should probably tell Sawyer but it just seems a little silly.

"Hello Jack, how have you been?" I ask to be polite but I desperately don't want to speak with him.

"Good, I've been well, except my assistant decided to take a 3 month vacation" he replies with venom laced in his words.

"I'm very sorry about that, but it was my honeymoon not just a vacation." this conversation is not going well. When I said honeymoon anger flashed in his eyes. I have got to get away from this unpleasant chat with Mr. Hyde. Just as I'm about to reply to him Sawyer walks through the door an I breath a silent relief. Sawyer glances between us and he does not look happy.

"Ana, Taylor and Mr. Grey are outside in the car waiting for you, Mr. Grey tried calling but you did not pick up."

"Thank you Luke. If you will excuse me Mr. Hyde I will be taking my lunch break now." I tell him and follow Sawyer out of the building. He stops right before we make it to the SUV.

"Ana, is there something you would like to tell me about Mr. Hyde? Because you did not look happy with him talking to you" I sigh I knew this was coming.

"No nothing is wrong he just said something unpleasant is all and I would really appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Christian, please Luke." I give him the best puppy dog look that I can muster and he seems to take it.

"Okay but only if let me call you Mrs. Grey." I laugh at his compromise.

" Deal." I stick out my hand for his to shake which he does.

I get into the car that contains my husband and his CPO Taylor, I can see the anger in Christian eyes and I know he saw me talking to Sawyer. If it has a penis and talks to me Christian is jealous.

"What was that all about?" he asks not even trying to keep the malice out of his voice.

"Sawyer just wanted to talk to me about the new security now that we are back from the honeymoon." I only lie because I don't want him to get upset about something as trivial as a bad feeling that I got around one person.

He nods then turning his full body towards me he takes my hand.

"Where would you like to go for lunch?" he questions, my mercurial fifty is back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm really excited to share the second chapter of this story with you, we haven't yet gotten to the drama of it all yet. Some of you will be wondering why I called it the story of Teddy and I promise you will find out soon enough**

**Anyway I was at Universal Studios yesterday or I would have uploaded a new chapter then. One more thing let me know in the comments if you would like me to up the rating to M and put lemons into the story. Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this next chapter -AJ **

A couple of months ago when I met Christian I literally fell into his office... head first. My best friend Kate who had the flu at the time was to interview Christian Grey, the biggest business mogul this side of the mississippi, well really any side of the mississippi. With her being so sick she could move off the couch she had asked me if I would drive all the way to Seattle and interview him. Me, being the most oblivious person ever, had no idea who he was which lead to me making a complete ass of myself during the interview. After many months of trial, error, and quite a bit of kinky-fuckery later we got married; now we are living our happily ever after.

When Christian and Taylor drop me back of at GIP I find Sawyer waiting for me right by the door. He gives me a look that says I'd-better-keep-Hyde-in-check-or-I-will-tell-the-boss-something-is-up. I give him a tiny nod and walk back inside to my desk.

Hailey, the new receptionist comes up to me and tells me I had three calls while I was away. She has only been here a couple of weeks, so I've been told, and I'm hoping to become fast friends with her, she seems very sweet and kind.

The day seems to fly by which I am glad for, so when Sawyer taps on my desk I'm surprised that it is time to go. I quickly pack up all my things and grab a couple manuscripts that I can read later tonight. I am half way out of the door when someone calls my name.

"Ana." Hailey says, " You forgot this."

She holds up my cell phone, I can just imagine Christian temper if he couldn't get ahold of me.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim.

"No problem." she smiles at me sweetly.

I follow Sawyer out to the car and jump in ready to send a quite evening with my beloved husband. I smile silently to myself when my cell phone rings playing you love is king, speak of the devil.

"Hi love, how was the rest of your day?" I question.

"Good but better because I got to see you. Are you on your way home now?"

" Yeah Sawyer and I just left GIP. Why?"

"Just curious, my mother is wondering if we would like to eat dinner at their place tonight? We don't have to if you don't want to, I think she tried to call but you were away from your desk." I remember that one of the calls was from Grace when I left for lunch with Christian, it must have slipped my mind and I forgot to call her back.

"That sounds lovely, I think we should go." I tell him.

"Okay sounds good I will be home by 6."

"Okay I will see you then, I love you"

I hear a soft groan over the phone, " That does things to me Anastasia," he whispers and I feel tingles all over my body.

" If you get home early we can have some fun before we go over to your parents" that gets his attentions.

"Don't start something you can't finish Mrs. Grey" his reply is husky and filled with lust.

"Who said anything about not being able to finish Mr. Grey." I say in a voice I know will set his blood on fire.

"You are playing a dangerous game Ana , I will be home at 5:30 be ready." and just like that he hung up. I'm giddy with excitement at his promise.

Back at Escala I see Gail our housekeeper about to make dinner for Christian and I. Walking up to the breakfast bar I grab a glass and the bottle of wine that is sitting on the counter.

"Gail, Christian and I are going to his parents house tonight for dinner so there is no need to make dinner here." I tell her while pouring wine for myself.

"I know Ana, Mr. Grey called a while ago to let me know; I thought it would be nice if I made a dessert for you and Mr. Grey to take with you." she explains to me while pulling out strawberries from the fridge.

"Oh, if you don't mind can I help you? What are you making."

"Strawberry shortcake."

"Yummy! So I can help then?" I ask. I have always loved to cook and bake but since I moved in with Christian I don't get to do it as often. But Gail has always been so sweet to me, she is in her late thirties early forties. She reminds me of a grandmother that always had cookies ready for anyone who wanted one. Her and Jason Taylor, Christians CPO, have been together for a couple of years now. I think Jason is just waiting for the right moment to pop the question.

"Of course sweetheart!" she exclaims.

I busy myself helping Gail make the dessert for the dinner party tonight. We make strawberry shortcake from scratch which is surprisingly easy. I'm laughing at something Gail has told me about Christian trying to cook once upon a time when I hear the elevator ping. Knowing it's Christian, I shivers from our earlier conversation.

In strides my beautiful husband. He is wearing a black armani suit with a grey tie. His hair is sticking up all over the place probably from running his hands through it all day. I can feel his eyes on me sizing me up getting ready to pounce.

"Ana I do believe you made a promise to me and I intend to take you up on it." from where I am standing behind the breakfast bar I can see the lust in his eyes. The unspoken promise making my blood boil.

"Yes of course, Gail sorry to cut my help short." I tell her.

"No problem dear I'm almost done anyway." she tells me.

I quickly wash my hands then go over to where Christian is standing waiting for me. I place my hand in his and he whisks me upstairs to where our playroom is.

Many orgasms and a hot shower later I return to the great room and find Christian by the couch talking on the phone with someone and he does not sound happy.

"Dammit! Fucking fix it Welch! I don't give a fuck about what it takes, get Barney to help! I want it fucking done!" I can hear only his side of the conversation but I would not want to be Welch right now.

He stuffs his phone into his back pocket, I can see the tension that radiates off him. I walk over and place my hands on top of his shoulders. He turns around and I watch as tension leave his body.

"Are you okay? What was that all about?" I ask.

"Nothing, just incompetent people who can't do their jobs right." his face is pulled into an angry scowl, but then morphs into something else. It's a mix between shy and excited.

"Ana there is something that I want to show you before we go over to my parents house, is that alright?" he asks me.

"Yes of course!" I tell him.

He smiles at me and it is one of those megawatt smiles that you have to wear sunglasses to just look at, not only that but it is contagious.

"Whats got you all smiley?" I question.

"I love you so much Ana!" suddenly I'm not on my feet anymore. Christian has picked me up and is twirling me around.

"Christian," I squeal, "Put me down!" I'm laughing so hard I can't breath.

He stops and I slide down his body, I'm breathing hard now and still giggly. Christian places his hand on my face and I can see the love in his eyes and it makes my knees weak. I put my hand over his.

"I love you to Christian." I try to pour all of my emotions in those words. He gently kisses me. When he pulls away I'm left wanting so much more and I can tell he does to.

"Come on if we don't leave now then we will never make it to dinner." I laugh at his words because it is so true.

I follow him to the elevator and we are joined by Taylor which means there will be no steamy make-out session in the elevator. I'm pouting when I catch Christians eye, and he is smirking at me! The nerve, he knows exactly what I'm thinking.

When the elevator stops at the basement Taylor walks out ahead of us. I grab Christian by the sleeve and kiss him for all I'm worth. Then just as quickly I pull away and am walking towards the car laughing silently at his expression.

I'm in the car ready to go when Christian finally decides to join and I smirk at him when he climbs into the car.

"You're going to pay for that later Mrs. Grey." he says with a devilish smile.

I take his hand as Taylor pulls out of the basement, and am curious as to what Christian has to show me.

During the ride I am pulled into a memory from our honeymoon. We had spent three months in Europe, something that I have always wanted to do. It was perfection, we spent a week in this little village in France. It was the cutest little place that I have ever been to, it was just outside Paris. The houses and the town were made out of cobble stone, it was breath taking. Our little cottage was right next to the water and the thing that made it all that much better was the fact that I got to spend it with my husband, my best friend.

I turn to look at Christian who is still holding my hand and is looking out of the window lost in his own world. His finger is tracing his upper lip, he looks a little bit nervous about something. He notices me looking at him, "You know its rude to stare Anastasia." he says.

I shrug my shoulder, "I can't help it."

He laughs then lets go of my hand to point outside, I had been so out of it I didn't even realise where we were going. It looks like a big house on the Sound, what are we doing here?

"We are here." he says and Taylor opens my door. The house is beautiful, it looks like it belongs in France. Its so big that you could probably fit 3 Escalas in it. I look to Christian who is nervously watching me.

"What do you think baby?" he asks.

"Its amazing and beautiful, why?" I reply.

"Because I bought it." he says

"That cool are you gonna use it for your company or something?" I ask him.

"No Ana, I bought it for you. Well for you and I, its a late wedding present. I bought it before we left on our honeymoon but I wanted to wait to show you until now. Do you like it? I thought that we could start our family here, together…. Oh man you don't like it! I should have known, ugh I'm so dumb. We can tear the whole thing down and build a new house one you like and…" I cut him off.

"Christian I love this house so much! I haven't seen the inside yet but I'm sure that it is just as beautiful as the outside. I don't want to change a thing. This is, wow, I don't even know what to say," I turn to him, "Thank you its beautiful, I can't believe you did this for me Christian."

I can't wait to start our family here; Me, Christian, and ….


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone this is the next chapter for the story of Teddy. I promise the next chapter you will find out about Teddy but it will not be what you think it is. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and please leave a review I love to hear your feedback.**

**I should probably should have done this the first Chapter but Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey or any of the characters**

**Here we go!**

Dinner at Christians parents house was more or less uneventful. Mia and Elliot showed up, Elliot even brought Kate. Overall it was a lovely event with the family. They have been so welcoming of me, into their family. Other than that one incident about the prenup, which Christian absolutely refused to sign even after I told him that I didn't mind it. He said that if I were to ever leave him then the money would mean nothing at all anyway.

By request of Grace and Carrick they insisted that I called them family and that I could come to them with anything. Mia has become like a sister to me, because I am an only child I've never really had anyone to go shopping with or talk girly things with, that is until I met Kate; Mia has become like another sister to me. As well, Elliot has been like an older brother to me, he made laugh so hard once when I was drinking a cup of water it came out of my nose.

When dinner was over Grace invited us over to Sunday brunch which we happily agreed to. We would be leaving for New York Thursday night and getting back on Saturday morning so we can attend brunch. Christian and I exchange our goodbyes with the family and head back to our home at Escala.

The rest of the week goes by just as fast, but lets just say that Jack was not thrilled about me taking off work to go to New York. As bad as it is for me to say this, but Christian owns this company and he can do as he pleases. I want to make a name for myself in this company, that is why I did not take Christain offer in taking over and running Grey Independent Publishing, as my own business, something he was less than thrilled about saying that he had bought the company for me. Some day I want to earn the right to be editor not because my husband gave it to me.

Through out the week Christian and I talked about the house on the Sound. I was right when I said that the inside must be as beautiful as the outside. It was just at breathtaking as I thought it would be. We took a couple of trips up there to look at it and see what kind of renovations it needs. It definitely needs some upgrades and some remodeling but other than a few minor things the house is absolutely amazing.

When we told our family that we had just bought a house on the Sound they were thrilled. Grace burst into tears and she held me and sobbed thanking me for giving her son back to her.

Another thing that Christian and I have been talking about a lot recently is starting our a family. We both agreed that we do want kids but not right at this moment that we want to just enjoy this time as newlyweds and focus on each other. I think part of the reason Christian doesn't want kids right now is that he is still afraid he won't be a good dad. I think this is utterly ridiculous, our child would be the most loved child on the planet and knowing Christian he would love that child with every fiber of his being.

When Friday rolled around I actually became really excited about flying to New York. I have never been before and I want to get in some tourist-y things in while Christian is doing his business thing. If I can drag Christian away from his desk long enough to come with me that would be even better.

"Ana?" Christian calls coming into our room.

"In here!" I say from the closet.

"Hey, wow you are stunning." he tells me.

"Hardly, I'm wearing a tshirt and jeans Christian," I say, "Are you ready to go?"

"Ana you could be wearing a paper bag and I would find you the most stunning women on earth." he says coming up behind me.

I roll my eyes and pick up the bag that I just packed; it's the middle of winter and I expect that it will be extremely cold in New York so I packed heavy sweaters and pants.

"The plane is on standby ready for us, I'm ready whenever you are," he tells me.

"I'm ready," I say.

Taylor drive us to the airport where he drives right onto the tarmac, I don't that I will ever get used to the kind of extravagance that comes with being married to Christian Grey. We pull right up to the private GEH jet where the pilot is waiting for us at the entrance of the plane.

Christian hops out of the car and runs around to my side then helps me down. The inside of the plane is just as I remember, the seats are made of a blonde leather and the rest of the plane has a homey, comfortable feel to it.

Both Christian and I buckle up ready for the plane to take off, and after a flight checks we are on our way sailing upwards towards the sky. It's late Thursday evening so when the pilot tells us that we are free to move about the cabin; Christian takes my hand and leads me into the back room that has a bed for us to sleep in while we fly. He leaves me in the room and tells me that he will be right back; he needs to speak with Taylor and the pilot really quick and he'll be back shortly. I nod and sit down on the bed and remember how comfortable it is.

A couple minutes has passed and Christian hasn't come back to the room. I shrug out of my jacket and lay back on the bed. It is very late and I am really tired all of a sudden. The next thing I know is my eyes are refusing to stay open, so I stop fighting and fall into the blackness of sleep.

I wake up sometime in the middle of the flight, I look over and see that Christian has crawled into bed next to me and I take in his sleeping body. Feeling myself relax the sleep again consumes me.

I'm dreaming of the house on the Sound, and I am in the backyard it's a little valley with tall grass that hits me at my knees. It overlooks the water, and I notice that it is a surprisingly nice day for Seattle. Off in the distance I can see Christian, he has a big boisterous smile on his face. It looks as if he is chasing someone or something. Then he stops and turns to look at where I am standing in the grass. He waves and I think he is trying to call out to me.

He then kneels down to where I can't see because the grass is in the way. Over the grass I can hear a tiny voice yell up to me.

"Mommy!" and suddenly I am jolted awake by a gentle rocking of my arm.

"Ana, Baby we are here its time to get up honey." it's Christians voice pulling me out of my slumber. I look up to find him already dressed and ready to go. He is where one of his grey suits and blue tie that makes his eyes really pop out at you. His hair is a mess but that is to be expected. I grin at him recalling the dream that I just had.

"Come on, we will be landing soon." he tells me pushing some of the hair out of my face.

I jump out of bed and realize I am only in one of his t-shirts, when he came in last night he must have undressed me. I quickly throw on some clothes, putting on a couple of extra layers because I know that it will be extremely cold when we land.

Finishing just as we are about to land I go out to the main seating area and sit next to Christian as the plane starts to ascend.

"So I have a meeting at 8 and 10 then another one at 4 this evening." Christian tells me. This makes me sad because I really wanted to do a little bit of sightseeing with him before we go back to Seattle. This means that I will just have to go on my own.

"I'm going to see some of the sights around the city." I tell him.

He glances at me and I know he doesn't like the idea of me walking through the city without him.

"Ana." he says dragging out the A in my name, trying to scold me like a petulant child.

"Relax," I say to him, " I will take Sawyer with me and I won't do anything that could be potentially harmful, I promise." he still doesn't look all that happy about it, but he knows that if he tries to stop me he will not win that battle.

"Okay." he mumbles.

Taylor has driven us to the apartment that Christian owns in New York, and it's a lot like Escala before I moved in. It is sterile and there is a lot of white everywhere, there doesn't seem to have a loving touch to it anywhere. The apartment is cold and professional not meant for any type of home. Taylor takes mine and Christians bags up the master bedroom and I take a seat on the couch that faces out towards the skyline of New York.

It is about 7:00 in the morning now and I know that Christian has to leave for his meetings soon. He sits down next to me on the couch and I immediately feel comfort from just his presence.

"Hey I know you didn't exactly want to come to New York this weekend with me. But I'm glad you did, I'd miss you so much if you didn't." he says.

"I know, I would have missed you like crazy to. Its not that I didn't want to be here with you, it's just that I had already taken so much time off of work." I explain, "But I am glad to be here with you because there is no one else I'd rather be here with than you." I stretch up and kiss the corner of his mouth, then the other corner. I can feel his smile on my lips as I go in for a full kiss. I kiss him until I need air, I pull back some and I notice that we have fallen back onto the couch so that I am laying on top of him. He notices this at the same time I do and I can see just what he wants. He winks at me and I give in, he pulls me back down on top of him.

After a quicky on the couch Christian announces that he has to head to the office to be on time for his meeting. I lean up to fix his tie that is crooked and kiss his cheek then he's off, going to be the master of the Universe.

A couple minutes after Christian leaves I decide that I don't want to waste anytime that I could spend out exploring New York. So I call Sawyer to the living room and he tells me that Taylor will also being joining us. My fifty is always gonna be controlling so there is no point in arguing. The battle over the security is not a battle that I want to have again.

Overall the day was an amazing success, we went to Time Square and I shopped around and ate lunch there. Then we took the subway, something Taylor was less than thrilled about, and when to the tip of Manhattan. From there we took ferry boats to see the Statue of Liberty. After that we went back towards the heart of the city so I could take a walk through Central Park.

Taylor was an excellent tour guide, because he had been here numerous times before with Christian; he would point things out and explain them to me. When I was too exhausted to do anything else we went back to the hotel.

When we reached the hotel it was just about 5 in the evening and Christian wasn't quite done with his meeting. Taylor tells me that he should be here within the hour. I decide that this will be the best time to explore the rest of the apartment.

Walking up the stairs at the end of the hall I find the master bedroom that has a bathroom connected to it. I assume that whoever did the interior for Escala must have also done the interior for this apartment as well because they look almost identical.

I walk out and back down the hallway looking into different rooms. Most of them are simply guest rooms and the rest are just empty. Then I come across the room I was hoping would be here.

A full library just like the one at home! I walk in and look over all the books finally decide on "Tess of the d'urbervilles" a favorite of mine. I read for an hour when I hear Christian in the living room. I close the book and head out to see him.

When I get to him he looks dishevelled, his hair is in more of a mess then it usually is. Something is up, I hurry over to him.

"What's wrong Christian?" I ask.

Finally noticing me he tries to make it seem like everything is okay, but he is clearly debating whether or not to tell me.

"Nothing Ana, everything is fine with me I promise." I give him a look that I hope says Don't-give-me-that-Bullshit.

"We can't leave tomorrow," he says, "There is going to be a big storm over the midwest and we would run right into it if we left anytime in the next couple of days."

"That's not so bad, I mean we still have the whole weekend, and you and I could go see more of the city." I tell him. I know this is not the thing that got him all worked up and I will bring it up again, I don't want anything to come between us anymore.

"Yeah you're right, I guess this is a good thing." He pulls me into a bone crushing hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay two chapters in one day, I know right! So in this chapter we finally find out about Teddy but trust me it is not what you think it is. That being said I want to viewers discretion advised for abuse in this chapter. **

**I am trying to update a lot before spring break ends and I have to go back to school. Once that happens I don't know how much I will be able to update -AJ**

Saturday comes and goes in New York, and I am starting to get irritated for two reasons. One reason is because Christian is keeping something from me and the second is this damn ice storm. I've only been cooped up in this apartment for a day but that one day feels like an eternity with a grumpy Christian.

It's Sunday now and the storm should be clear enough for us to fly out tonight which I am glad for. We had to call Grace and tell her that we would not be able to make brunch. I'm currently trying to get my grumpy husband to go out and explore the city with me for a little bit before we have to leave for Seattle.

"No Ana, I told you I have a lot of work to do," his voice is harsh. A lot of people would cower at his CEO voice but not me.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey," I place my hand on my hip, trying to show I mean business, " You don't use that kind of tone with me. I am your wife so get you cute little ass up and come with me outside so we can explore the city together like normal people." unintentionally my voice raise a little at the end.

He looks up at me from the couch, a little taken back from my tone of voice and my stance. Then he closes the laptop that is in front of him and places it next to him.

"Okay, what would you like to do then Mrs. Grey?" he questions.

"Show me around the city I want to see everything. But mostly I just want to be with you, having fun in the Big Apple." he grins up at me.

"You got it." he swiftly stands up and calls out for Taylor and Sawyer. They come in we set off to explore what New York has to offer.

The first place Christian takes me to is a little cafe that is a little outside the heart of the city. It's such a cute little place that has the best croissants that I have ever had, even better than the ones in France. We eat lunch here and then he tells me that later he wants to show me a really cool dive bar that he found one day by mistake and now it's the only place that he likes to get a drink at in New York.

"Ana? Do you think we could stop in this shop really quick?" he asks.

I look up to find that we are standing in front of a jewelry store. I look at Christian who has this excited look in his eyes.

"Yeah lets go." I say

We head into the store and I can instantly tell this place is super expensive, please don't tell me he bought me something from here I think to myself. I watch Christian go up to the man behind the counter and the man hands him a little box. Then he comes back over to me holding the box in front of him.

"Ana I know that I've been really 'grumpy' as you put it the last few days so this is to make up for that." he holds the box out to me.

I take it from him and open it. Inside is a tiny heart that could be no bigger than a quarter. On the back of it there is an engraving that says Christian on it and attached to it is a gold chain. I look back up to Christian awed at his thoughtfulness.

"You see it's supposed to me my heart, that way it will always be close to your heart. You can open it to and put pictures inside if you want." my eyes start to tear up.

"Christian this is so beautiful! I love it!" I tell him pulling him in for a kiss and when I pull away I see that he is shyly smiling at me.

He moves behind me so that he put the necklace on me, I brush the hair away from my neck to make it easier for him. Once he finished he spins me around so I am facing him and he is grinning at his work.

"There." he says.

We walk out of the store and head down the streets, Christian has put his arm around me and I slip my hand into his back pocket. I feel almost normal again, with my crazy whirlwind romance with Christian and all the craziness that comes the media and such it's hard to just slow down and take a breather. The last time I felt this good was when we were on our honeymoon. The normality of just walking down the street strikes me as funny and I giggle a bit.

"What's got you so giggle mhm?" he asks peering down at me.

"Nothing, just how normal this is." I tell him.

He nods agreeing with me, we are turning the corner to a kind rundown part of the city. The snow starts to fall more heavily around us and I can see Taylor getting closer to us as we get further into this part of town.

Up ahead I can hear the slam of a door opening and some screaming. We are almost upon it now, and I can feel Christian trying to tug me to the opposite side of the street. But there is something over there that I must see, call it curiosity call it whatever you want, but I have to go over there.

We finally make it to where the screaming and slammed door sounds came from. A large man who must be around 50 is standing in the doorway of what looks to be a rundown apartment complex. He is balding and has on a wife beater that shows off his saggy tattooed arms that have become a sad mess throughout the years.

The most shocking thing about this man is that he has a child that he is clutching by the collar of his old worn out blue shirt. The poor boy couldn't have been more than three years old from the looks of him.

The man is shaking the boy, and In horror I watch this man yell at this baby boy. The man takes one hand off the boy pulls back and crushes his hand right into the boys stomach, I feel it Christian tenses next to me. The little boy doubles over crying out in pain. The man then picks him up and tosses him out into the snow right at our feet.

I can hardly breath at what just happened. I look down at the little boy that has just landed with a 'umhp' then just curls up into a ball at my feet. Christian has had enough I see him stock over to the man and grab him by the collar much like the man did the boy.

"How dare you do that to a child!" he roars at the man.

The man sneers and tries to push him away and touches him right in the no go areas. Christian loses it and punches the man right in the face. I look around for Taylor finding him a couple of feet away but he's too far to have seen what happened.

"Taylor!" I yell for him frantic because Christian is wailing on this man. While Taylor is seeing to Christian, trying to pull him off the large man I kneel down to where the boy is. I finally get a good look at his features.

He is so tiny that he must be malnourished, and his hair is so long that it covers his face and eyes. There are so many tangles in his hair that it looks as though it has never been brushed. I gently push some of it away from his and he flinches. He looks up at me and I see that he has the clearest blue eyes that I have ever seen, even bluer than mine. I smile at him hoping to bring him some comfort.

"Hi," I say gently, "I'm Ana, you're okay I promise that I won't hurt you, no one will."

He tries to drag his body into a sitting position but he is obviously in pain so I help him as best that I can without causing him further pain. I take a glance at him again and find that he is wearing shorts and a t-shirt that are so grimy and small it's as if those are his only clothes. His feet are bare also and the soles of his feet are as black as ash.

I look up to see Christian who is still breathing hard, then man he was hitting is now slumped in the corner knocked out cold; Christian has this crazy look to his eyes one that I have never seen before.

The little boy pulls himself up into a wobbly upright standing position, he makes this grunting noise at the back of his throat. I put my hands out just incase he loses his balance. What I see next shocks me into tears.

He take the hem of his shirt and lighting brings it up to his neck, I gasp in horror at what I see. All over his chest and stomach are burns, burns that I have seen before but healed over a long time. Cigarette burns just like the ones that Christian has, I didn't notice it before but the child has a couple on his upper arms as well.

I look up to find Christian staring wide eyed at the boy in front of me. He must has the same burns on his back as while. The difference between his and Christians burns is that his were still fresh and looked like they just happened.

The boys lips start to tremble and the tears spill over his eyes, it only last a minute because the boy then passes out. I catch him right before he falls on the ground.

"Christian we have to help him! Call an ambulance." I call to him but I see that Taylor has already done it, he too must have witnessed the boys burns.

Christian walks over to where I have the boy in my arms, he picks him up and hold the boy to his chest. I can see the pain and the anguish in Christians eyes along with the fear, the fear of what is to come.

The ambulance arrives and they take the little boy strapping him into the back, I yell at them to be careful.

"I'm going with him Christian so don't try to stop me okay." I tell him. He nods at me still clearly dazed.

"Christian snap out of it, that little boy needs us right now okay! I just can't leave him like that." I start to sob and I feel his arms engulf me into a hug, one that I so badly needed.

"You are right, we will be there for this little boy until we find out where his family is, and I will make sure that he gets the best hospital care possible. Now get into that ambulance so he has someone there to hold his hand. Taylor and I will follow you to the hospital, go." this is the Christian I needed right now. I nod and wipe the tears from my eyes and climb into the back of the ambulance.

I see Christian talking to Taylor, and I watch as Sawyer pulls the car up next to them. Just as they pull away the ambulance doors close and we are off to the hospital. I told the little boys hand and I pray that he is okay emotionally and physically.

When we get to the hospital I am not allowed to go with him because I am not family so I wait in the waiting room for any news. Just then Christian enter the room like the powerful CEO that he is, he sees me and rushes over.

"Has there been any news?" he asks.

"No, I wasn't allowed back there because I'm not family. He is probably so scared Christian." I say.

"I know baby I know, let me see what I can do." he goes over to the nurses desk.

There are some angry voice and Christian saying, " Do you even know who I am?", and the ladies eyes go wide when she realizes who he is. He then comes back over to me to with anger in his eyes.

"They can't let us back there, hospital policy, but they said that they will tell us anything that they know when they know it. Stupid people, don't even know how much I donate to this hospital!" I sigh with relief that they will update us on his condition.

Christian takes my hand and leads me over to the most uncomfortable hospital seats that I have ever sat in, in my life. We sit there for what seems like hours and I start to fidget. There is something about this boy that draws me to him, makes me what to protect him no matter what.

Then a lady in a white coat who must be a doctor, I mean you wouldn't just give a white coat to just anyone right? She comes over to us and I'm so relieved that we are finally getting some news after an hour.

"Hello I'm Dr. Banks," she holds out her hands and we each shake it, "Are you the people who brought in the young boy?" she asks

We both nod waiting to hear what she has to say about his condition. She holds up the clipboard and reads something on it.

"Okay well it says here that he is severely malnourished and dehydrated, so we are giving him fluids then we are going to be giving him specific foods to help him gain a little weight back. There are also about 10 cigarette burns all over his body some are healed and some are really fresh. That is all we have for now, and if you would like to see him you can but in a couple of moments there is a social worker who would like to talk to the both of you." we nod thanking her for the information, and she heads back through the door she came from.

We wait a couple of minutes and just like the Doctor said a social worker came out to talk to us.

"Hi I'm Barb." she extends her hand and again we both shake it, " So it looks here like you found this boy? Could you tell me exactly what happened?"

We tell her about the events that lead up to us bring the boy to the hospital. About the mans abuse, the punching, all of it, we left out the part where Christian beat the man up, she listens to our whole story.

"I see," she says once we have finished, " Well according to our records this child is in foster care and he has no other family, they all died before he was born and his mother died in a car accident."

I gasp at this, the poor little boy has already been through so much in such a short amount of time. Christian beside me is frozen like a statue at the words that the social worker just said.

"What's his name?" I ask.

"Theodore Ray" she says.

* * *

Theodores POV

I cold and very hungry my tummy rumbles and I no like the feeling. My eyes is heavy to open. They finally open for me, the white light hurts them, I blink till no more hurt. I hear a nice voice that says

"Christian look I think he is waking up."

The voice is so nice to my ears not mean like the bad mans. I struggle to look to the side of where I laying cause my head is also heavy.

In a very bright light stand two beautiful people a mans and a girls. The lady has a big smile on her face the man does to.

They must be my guardian angels, I let the blackness take over my eyes again.

* * *

**OKAY so what did you all think? Did you like Teddy's POV?**

**Let me know in the reviews! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I know it has been a really long time I am sorry about that but school has been super busy for me lately. This chapter is a little shorter again sorry.**

**okay don't want to waste anymore time here is ch 5 of The Story of Teddy. If you like please leave a comment/review! :)**

**Oh one more thing the chapter starts of in Christians POV**

Ana and I enter the hospital room, I demanded that it was the largest and most private one they had. Theodore looked so small in the giant room, his body pale and lifeless almost blending in with the sheets. His tangled unruly hair was matted to his face and there was a tube down his throat.

Beside me I heard Anna gasp, I turn to look at her and she has tears welling up about to spill over. I tuck her into my chest and she starts to sob, I feel every ounce of her pain in each tear that spills out.

This boy, there is something about him, pulling me to him. I understand him, the early childhood horrors, both of our Mothers dying. He's going to have a very hard life but hopefully he won't end up as fucked up like me.

My face feels damp and I didn't notice that I was crying until a few tears escape and land on top of Ana's hair. I quickly wipe them away and hold Ana to me tightly, her tears have subsided, she holds onto me with just as much force.

We sit and wait for him to wake up, Taylor comes in and gestures for me to come outside for a minute. I follow him to the waiting room leaving Ana in the room with Theodore.

"Sir, I went back to the foster home of the boy and I found the man was still unconscious. I pulled some strings with the NYPD and they came and picked him up and they will be arresting him on grounds of child abuse." he tells me. Well thank fuck for that, at least Taylor is holding it together here.

"How long will you and Ana be here? Would you like me to go pick up clothes? Food?" I stand there just thinking about not being able to leave that boy in there. I nod in answer to Taylor's questions.

"Christian?" his tone is soft and I know in this moment that he is always been more that just my CPO, he's my friend. "Maybe you should call your Mother."

I hadn't thought about that before, my Mother would know what to do. Hell she is a pediatrician! I should just have Theodore moved to Seattle where we can keep an eye on him. I yank out my phone and dial my mother, Taylor disappears to get our stuff.

"Mom," my voice comes out in a gruff whisper, " Mom I don't know what to do."

"Christian, honey what's wrong, are you okay? Is Ana? What's wrong?" she immediately picks up on the worry in my voice. I fill her in on what just happened with Ana, I pour out my feelings to her. She listens to my story and I can tell that she has started to cry on the other side of the phone.

"Christian, oh baby, I can be on the next flight out of Seattle." I'm touched that she would drop everything to come to New York for me.

"That's okay, I think that I want to move him to Seattle so that I know he is being properly cared for. I have to run it by Ana first but I am sure she will think that is a lovely idea. I also have to talk to his social worker Barb." I tell her.

"That sounds like a good idea, when would you be able to leave? I remember you saying there was a big ice storm there for the past few days." she asks.

" We are going to leave as soon as possible, the storm should be letting up here shortly." I want to get back home where I know my Mother can take good care of him.

"Okay well I love you Christian, and I know how hard this situation is I've been there, just remember to communicate with Ana she is your partner in all of this and you will need her by your side." she tells me, " Let me know when you guys land in Seattle and I will meet you and Ana at the hospital."

I hang up after telling my mother I love her and head back to the room where I find Ana asleep in the chair that I left her in. Her hand is in Theodore's and he is holding onto it tightly, who is this boy and how has he already taken our hearts.

This realization makes my head spin, I sit in the other chair and watch the scene in front of me and a wide smile spreads across my face.

**Ana's POV**

I fell asleep when Christian left to talk with Taylor, I placed my hand inside Theodore's and he gripped my hand tightly.

I wake up when the door opens and a nurse comes in, I jump up worrying that something is wrong. She explains to me that they are reducing the pain medication and they are going to pull out the breathing tube. This means that he should wake up soon but he is still far from well. I find Christian in the corner of the room looking on as the nurses pull the tube out.

He motions me outside, so I follow him outside. He tells me that he called his Mother to get some advice.

"I think we should move him to Seattle where we can make sure he gets the best treatment. Plus I trust my Mom more than these unknown people here. I talked to Barb and convinced her that if he is moved to Seattle that he would get much better care and I promised that he would never be treated bad ever again." he tells me and I start to get a little choked up at the thought. I agree with Christian that we should move Theodore to Seattle where he can be looked after better.

Taylor comes back a few hours latter with food from a little restaurant a few blocks from here. Both of them inform me that they have had the man who was abusing the Theodore arrested.

Taylor also tells us that he brought us a change of clothes but the rest of our luggage is with Sawyer at the airport ready for when we want to take off. The ice storm had past so when can leave whenever. Christian and I have agreed that we will leave when Theodore is awake. Taylor and Christian has set up the whole transport with the hospital, we will be taking the private jet and Theodore will ride with us but they arranged a nurse to see us there. She will then fly back to New York once we land.

So the only thing to do is wait, I bring out a manuscript that I had kept in my bag. Taylor brought over Christian's laptop so he can get a little bit of work done as well. I can't focus on anything but the soft beeps of Theodore's heart monitor.

It is well past midnight when I hear a soft grunt from the bed and the heart monitor accelerates. My head jerks up at the noises, I look over to find Christian fast asleep in his chair.

"Christian look I think he is waking up" I tell him and he jumps out of the chair. We look down at his watching him try to keep his eyes open. He manages it for a few seconds then closes them. His eyes are just as blue as I remember, a tiny toddler smile spreads across his face and he slowly falls back asleep. I huge smile breaks out across my face and I see a mirroring one on Christians as well.

Theodore is only asleep for a couple more hours and both Christian and I wait to see his beautiful eyes and smile again. When he does wake up again it is only for a couple of minutes but those are the best minutes of my life. He grabs out for my hand which I immediately take, the confusion that was on his face fades and he slowly falls back asleep.

The hospital tells us that we can move Theodore from the hospital now because he is stable and is responding well. The whole way to the airport Theodore doesn't wake up nor does he wake up when we take off.

We are in the air for only a couple of minutes when we hear a blood curdling scream comes from the bedroom where we set up Theodore so that he could rest while we were in the air. Christian and I rush into the room to see the nurse trying to hold him down while Theodore thrashes around.

His shirt is pulled up around his neck and his burns are exposed. Christian automatically knows what the problem is. He screams at the nurse to get out that she shouldn't be in here and that she is completely incompetent. While he fumes at the nurse I go to Theodore and take his hand, one place I know won't hurt him. His bright blue eyes snap to mine and I can see the pain and anguish in them. I know that his burns must heal or they will be infected.

I pick up the bottle of ointment and the rag that the nurse must have dropped when he started to thrash about. I put some ointment on the rag and watch as his eyes grow as wide as saucers thinking that I am going to touch him.

I place the rag into his hand and point to his abdomen, I take his hand and guide it to the burns. This worked with Christian before when he didn't yet feel comfortable with me touching him. The same effect with Theodore happened, I wasn't exactly touching him in one of his no-go areas but he was still getting the treatment that he needed.

When he was done I pulled down his shirt and pulled the blanket up to his neck. The thrashing must have worn out because in a second he was out cold. I looked up to Christian who was staring at me in awe.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever meet," he explains. I blush at his statement, he pulls me into a bear hug and kiss the top of my head.

I turn around in his embrace so that I could look upon the sleeping boy. Realization dawns on me.

"Christian?" I say quietly trying not to wake up Theodore.

"Hmm?" he asks pulling away my hair and kissing my neck.

"I..I," pusing I try articulate what I want to tell him, "I think he is our son Christian, I can't imagine anyone taking him away from us and loving him that isn't us. He is already in my heart." I'm terrified that Christian will think I'm crazy, but there is no way I can let this little boy get away. There is something about him that makes me want to fiercely protect him and love him. To be his mother.

"He's in my heart already to. I don't want him to be anywhere but with us." he whispers in my ear. The tears start to fall again as I imagine little Teddy running around in the meadow by the Sound house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I am back with a new chapter for you all. I really enjoy reading your reviews and love your guys feedback. So this Chapter is more about Ana and Christian deciding how to deal with the fear Christian feels about being a Dad. Next chapter will focus more on their new family relationship. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter of The story of Teddy**

**P.S Again I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

**CG POV**

Terrified is the word that comes to mind when Anna says that she thinks that Theodore is our son. Granted I was thinking the same thing myself, there is no other place he should be other than right here, with Ana and I.

I know that Ana will make a great mother, just watching her on the plane ride over here was proof enough of that. Me on the other hand, how can I possibly be any type of father? I mean I can't even let people touch me without freaking out and punching someone. Having a son scares me right to my core. Ana and I did talk about having kids one day and I know that is something that she really wants, I just didn't think that it would be this soon.

This boy, who has had such a difficult life already, doesn't deserve a fifty shades of fucked up Father. I know how much pain he has been through having lived most of it myself. He needs someone like Ana, my Mother, and my Father.

Ana and I are standing at the top of the tarmac watching the ambulance load little Teddy into the back of the vehicle. He is so tiny, barely three years old, still a little pudgy from his baby fat. And that wild matted light brown hair flutters in the wind.

"Be careful!" Ana shouts over the noise of the other planes. She is tells the paramedics as they place him into the back of the ambulance.

I'm starting to worry that Teddy is sleeping too much, but the EMT's assure me that this is normal considering the amount of trauma that he has gone through.

It was Ana's idea to call him Teddy, she says it's because he looks like a little Teddy bear. Our little Teddy bear, I thought to myself.

We head over to the waiting Audi SUV that Taylor has brought out onto the tarmac. He will be driving us to the hospital where my Mother will meet us. I just sent a text to her telling her that we are on our way. Sawyer will be taking our bags and other things we brought on the trip back to Escala and picking us up new clothes.

Taylor races to the hospital in record time, Ana and I are both out of the car as soon as it stops. My Mother is waiting at the front entrance for us when we arrive.

"He is doing very well considering all he has been through," she tells us and I feel a bit of relief at these words.

" That's wonderful news," Ana replies, "Is he awake yet? Can we see him?"

"Yes of course you can see him dear, in fact I think he is waiting for you. He woke up right as we got him into his room." my Mother says.

"You go ahead Ana, I will meet you there," I tell her. She nods then hurriedly walks down the aisle of the hospital in search for Teddy.

My mother looks at me expectantly waiting for me to explain whatever is on my mind. How do I say that my wife is ready to have a kid but I might not be, or that no kid could ever want a fucked up Father like me?

"Mom," is all that I can get out.

"Tell me about him Christian," she says.

" His name is Theodore Ray, he's so tiny Mom. He has these really bright blue eyes that remind me a lot like Ana's. Oh and his wild hair could give me a run for my money. Although we will probably get it cut here soon.

In the hospital in New York he gave Ana and I the cutest little baby smile you would have ever seen. I'm telling you Mom this smile could power a whole city!" I watch as a smile over takes my Mother's face.

"What?" I ask.

"The way I just saw you light up about this little boy would top even the best father's. I know you don't think you are ready, but Christian, there is no one more suited to be a father than you are. Trust me on this," she says

Once again my Mother knows me so well its crazy sometimes; between her and Ana I don't even need Dr. Flynn anymore.

"Now go in there with you wife and figure out what you truly want," tells me.

I follow the path that I had seen Ana take a few minutes earlier and I come to a large room in a private wing. I want to make sure that he is getting the best treatment.

Inside I can see Ana and Teddy, Ana has one hand on the back of his hair and the other on his hand. Teddy has a huge smile on his face and is listen intently to whatever Ana is talking about. The scene goes straight to my heart defrosting what's left of the ice that remains there.

I push the door open and both of their heads turn to me. I am afraid of what Teddy's reaction to me is going to be. I know that I was wary of men for the longest time after suffering from the abuse of the crack whores pimp. For a while I would even hide from Carrick because I thought that he was going to hurt me like the pimp did. But I took it as a good sign when Teddy didn't freak out at having me in the room.

"Hi buddy," I say in a soft tone, "I'm Christian, do you remember me?"

I watch him nod his head, but what surprises me is that he reaches out his other hand, the one not holding Ana's, to me. I fight back tears as I reach for his hand grasping it in mine. Maybe he will be alright after all.

I watch Christian take Teddy's hand in his and the tears that are about to fall in his eyes. Watching him breaks my heart, I know that he is so so scared being a father. But I know that he already loves Teddy and will never let anyone take him away.

I knew that Grace would talk to Christian and I think that he should go see Flynn again just to check in with him. I'm not trying to push him into something that he doesn't want because watching him now holding little Teddy's hand I can see the love and affection in him. I think he is scared that he won't be a good Dad.

"Hey Teddy bear, Christian and I are going to step into hall for a few minutes okay," I say then see his eyes get large and worried, "Don't worry you will be able to see us through the glass I promise." he gets a little more relaxed but still tense.

I motion for Christian to follow me out into the hall making sure that Teddy can see us the whole time. I stand right outside the glass door that way he can see both of us. I turn to Christian getting ready to ask him what is on his mind. But he pulls me into a hug before I have the chance to speak.

"I love you so much Ana, you are my whole world," he mumbles into my hair. I trace my hand down his back feeling his muscles tense as I do. The feeling of his white cotton t-shirt and the way he smells invade my senses like a pile of heavy bricks. In all the excitement I had forgotten this connection that we share. It feels so good to be wrapped up in the man that I love and I let out a big sigh that I have been holding onto since we found little Teddy on the street.

He tightens his arms around me, obviously needed to feel the connection between us as well. I turn my head into his neck and place a light kiss right where his neck and chest connect. He lets out a sound that sounds like a half moan half sigh and I smile against him. However I pull away, still staying in his arms just enough that I can still see his face, I need to ask him something important.

"Christian, I know this is all so sudden. And I know that you are scared, hell I'm terrified, I've never been a mother before. But that boy in there, he is my son I can tell it already. I just can't watch some strange person come in and take him away from us. Can you, if you can tell me know, because I don't know if I can get anymore emotionally invested is he isn't going to get to come with us. If we don't get to watch him grow-up, ride a bike for the first time, get mad at him when he sneaks out of the house to go to a party we said he couldn't go to, if we don't get to be there when he gets accepted into college, or when he her marr..ied." I falter on the last word and the tears finally escape.

I feel Christian tighten his grip on me and pull me close again, his shirt getting drenched as I sob into it.

"Ana, when I was in there just know with you and Teddy I...I," he says low into my ear, pausing a beat before continuing, " When he reached out for my head, a dam broke within me. I don't know what happened but thinking about missing all those things that you just mention makes me get this tight feeling in my chest that I can't explain. I want all of that, I want you, I want Teddy, I want all three of us to grow together on the house by the Sound.

That is our baby boy in there Ana, and I will be damned if anyone tries to come in there and take him from us. I want to love and cherish the both of you for the rest of your lives. You guys are my family now."

I sob harder into his chest and he just holds me until I am done, then I wipe my eyes trying to make them look less red and puffy. I pull out of Christian's arms and lean up to kiss him, I feel him moan in my mouth. When I step back a little he looks flustered and I inwardly high five myself.

"Later Mr. Grey" I say and walk back into Teddy's room watching him light us as I do. Christian soon follows and we resume our place that we were previously in, each of us holding one of Teddy's hand.

"Hey Teddy Bear, what would you think if we got rid of some of this hair? So that we could see your beautiful face and eyes." I ask him.

"Yes pwease," he says pushing some of his hair out of his eyes

My head jerks up to Christians thinking that I must have imagined what I heard. But his eyes are wide staring Teddy. Our baby just spoke!

* * *

**Okay what did you guys think?**

**A little different then what Christian has gone through huh? Let me know-AJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone so two updates in two days, craziness right! So this Chapter is all Christian POV and how he reacts to Teddy a bit more. Threw in a little Grey family at the end, oh let me know if you would like me to do some of Gail, Taylor, and Sawyer POV's during this whole time. That's it for me, hope you enjoy this new chapter.-AJ**

* * *

**CG POV**

It's been a couple of days since we heard Teddy speak for the first time. And even though he did talk he is not a talkative little boy. In fact he rarely uses his words, if he doesn't have to the he won't.

We did finally get his haircut and Ana was there when he got his first bath that might have been the first one he had in years. She was there just to make sure he didn't get scared and anxious with the nurse. Truth be told I was glad she was in there, I don't trust the nurses after the plane incident. I really only trust my Mother with his care, however I know how unlikely it is that she can be here the all the time, given the amount of patients she sees in a day.

Now Teddy looks like any other three year old boy, but of course with the physical and emotional scars that one carries after a trauma; or in our case years of trauma.

Right now I am keeping an eye on him as he takes a mid afternoon nap. Ana is upset that she had to go back to work and Teddy gets a little bit anxious when neither of us is in the room. We agreed that she should go back to work,after a tiny argument on my end, then after work come to the hospital to check in; we both have mostly moved into the hospital. At night we sleep on the bed that pulls out of the couch.

I'm working on a couple of things for GEH so that my company doesn't completely go under while at the hospital. Ros, my COO, has taken over as acting CEO while I'm taking a leave. I want Teddy to know that there is nothing I'd rather be doing then looking after him and making sure he gets better. Though I am sure he doesn't even know what I do for a living or who I even am.

It's just about time for Ana to be getting here and Teddy should be waking up soon. Taylor will be dropping her off, I have no idea where we would be without the support of Taylor, Sawyer, and Gail. They truly have been a heaven sent through these rough few days.

"Hi," I look up from my laptop and see my beautiful wife standing in the doorway. A smile stretches across my face, how is it possible to be this lucky? I have the most amazing wife and soon I'll have a perfect son.

"Hey there beautiful," I say closing my laptop and placing it on the the couch beside me.

I stand up and walk to where Ana is still standing, I place my arms around her and pull her to me. She is wearing a short skirt with long black stockings running up her never ending legs and a white silk shirt. So simple but so elegant on her. She feels so good in my arms, like coming home after a really long day.

"How was your day?" I ask.

"It was fine, I wish I was here with you and Teddy though," she tells me in a sigh.

"Ana?" a voice from the bed breaks us apart. Teddy is sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His hair is sticking up all over his head, I know the feeling buddy I chuckle to myself.

"Teddy Bear! I missed you all day!" she tells his pulling out of my arms and goes over to Teddy's bed.

The Doctors tell us that he is getting really strong and that he should be able to go home very soon. I've put a rush on a foster parent licences so that we can take him home with us as soon he is released from the hospital. I've also made sure that Eliot is pushing hard on our house by the Sound.

My goal is to have all of that done by the time Teddy is released from here. I know that Eliot will not be done for a month or so but the faster we are into our new home the better.

"Hey so I have a surprise for you Teddy," Ana says. I perk up at this, I don't remember her saying anything about a surprise for Teddy.

Just then Taylor and a nurse enter the room, The nurse going right over to Teddy getting ready to check up on him. Taylor brings over a bag to Ana, sh opens it a smile appears on her face. I watch intrigued, what does she have in that bag?

"Is it okay for him to get out of bed?" Ana asks the nurse who is checking Teddy's vitals.

"Yeah that should be fine. Just make sure that his IV stays in his arm," she tells Ana as she finishes up her check up and walks out of the room.

"Okay here you go Teddy Bear this is for you," Ana places the the bag on the bed in front of him.

Teddy just stares at the bag like it's a alien from another planet. Then slowly he reaches out for the bag and pulls out a box that looks to contain toys.I get a little closer and see that they are legos, something that every little boy should have. Teddy just stares at it unmoving, unsure of what to do with it.

"I just thought that he just needed something to play with. And I know that they might be a little bit of an older kid toy but Teddy is so smart I thought he would enjoy them," Ana whispers in my ear as we stare at Teddy who is still just watching the box. I nod understanding where Ana was coming from and wondering why I didn't think of it.

"Come on buddy, you wanna play with these? We can play together on the floor if you want to," I say.

He glances up at me and nods his head. I realize in that moment that he probably has never had any toys, I know I didn't when I was living with the crack whore. I take the box off the blankets and help Teddy move off the bed and sit on the floor. I crack open the box and spill out all the legos onto the floor in front of us. I pick up a couple of the legos and click them together then hand it to Teddy. He takes it and smiles at the bricks that are now connected, then he picks up a couple more bricks and puts them all together.

"There you go buddy," I tell him picking up some more legos making a tiny little space ship. I look up and find Teddy intently studying the box, I see that he is trying to using the picture on the box to make a little house and he is doing an amazing job at it.

"Look Christian!" Teddy says a few seconds later, standing up.

" I did it!" he exclaims. He did do it, in his hand it is the same lego house shown on the box, I smile at him about to tell him that is amazing.

But suddenly Teddy trips over his IV stand falling towards me. As quickly as I can I reach my arms out and try to steady him. He falls straight into my chest and I tense up, my breathing starts to become rapid and my heart beats faster.

But then his arm moves so that his hand is placed right over my heart and I don't feel any pain in fact I don't feel anything except his warm little hand. It is just like when my sister, Mia was a baby and touched me for the first time, there is no pain and no need to worry. Teddy is my son and he is so tiny there is no way he came hurt me, and all I want to do is protect him.

From the corner of the room I can hear Ana gasp, she is worried that I will freak out on Teddy. I wrap my arms around him and stand up with him in my arms being careful of his IV.

"You okay Teddy Bear?" I ask. He nods and places his head on my shoulder. I am surprised that he has actually let me touch him and I'm glad that he might not have the same touch issues that I had growing up.

"That house you made was amazing buddy! I can't believe you made that without any direction," I praise him. His head peaks out at me and a small smile plays on his lips. I place him back on his bed and scoop up the legos and place them on his bed to play.

"Christian," I look to the door and my mother is standing there. She gestures for me and Ana to follow her outside. Ana tells Teddy that we will be right back but he is so engrossed into the legos that he barely notices us step out of the room.

"He is so cute playing with those legos," my mother tells us glancing inside the room at Teddy.

"What's up Mom?" I ask.

"Is Teddy okay?" Ana asks.

"Yes Yes, everything is just fine with Teddy, I promise. It's just there are some people who are here to talk to to Teddy."

I instantly get nervous that it is someone from the State and they are here to take Teddy away from us. I sense that Ana has the same thought by her body language and I my body is now on high alert.

"BRO!," I hear from down the hall.

I turn and see my whole family standing in the hallway with balloons and little teddy bears in there arms. My brother and sister have shit eating grins on their faces. I hear more than see Kate flying into Ana's arms, from the squealing sound that comes from her mouth. My Dad is smiling from ear to ear and comes to stand next to my mother. I notice that even Ana's dad is standing in the hall also smiling huge.

Ana and Kate are talking a mile a minute then Ana notices her Dad and throws herself into his arms. Finally pulling from him, she looks around the hallway at all the people that are gathered there.

"What are you guys all doing here?" she asks everyone.

"We have come to see little Teddy Bear, we want to meet the newest addition to the Grey family." Eliot says in his goofy way of his. They have all come to meet mine and Ana's son. Our son.

"Okay, well everyone be very quiet when you are in there at first. I don't want him to get scared okay. Oh Eliot he is playing with legos maybe you could show his some stuff." I tell them.

"Oh heck yeah!" Eliot exclaims. The rest of family laughs at this statement.

" Let me ask if he wants any visitors," Ana tells them. I follow her back into Teddy's room.

"Christian! Ana! Look!" Teddy thrust up his new lego creation for us to see.

"Wow! That is so cool Teddy!" Ana says looking at the toy with interest.

"Hey Teddy, there are some people outside that would really like to meet you. Would that be okay? It's our family and they would love to meet you." Ana asks him.

"Yeah das okay" he tells.

The door opens and our family comes into the room noticing Teddy each one of them starts to choke up a little at our little boy.

"Wow, he almost looks like a mini Christian!" I hear Kate whisper to Eliot.

I place my arm around Ana and look on as our family interacts with our new addition and I can't help the pride that I feel at this moment. They have been in the room for all of five minutes and I can already tell they love Teddy with all of their hearts. I kiss the side of Ana's head and sigh in contentment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay everyone here is the next chapter! Sorry it takes a while for me to update I am super busy all the time right now, but that should lessen when the summer comes. I also wanted to thank you guys for the positive feed back I love it it that you guys like my story-AJ**

Ana POV

It's been a tough week being away from Teddy and Christian when I know Teddy is still recovering. But getting to be here today and seeing them interact was the most special thing that I could have ever experienced. I started to cry when our whole family showed to see Teddy, my father even drove down from Montesano to be here today.

I watched Teddy light as Elliot zoomed around the room with the toy airplane that Teddy made for him. The tears start to gather in my eyes again when I feel Christian wrap his arms around me from behind.

"It's beautiful isn't it, this whole thing just feels right doesn't it?" he whispers.

"Mmh," I say.

Grace and Carrick bought pizza and the whole family ate it including Teddy after a little fight with the nurse. But after a couple hours everyone is getting ready to leave which is probably for the best. I can tell that all the attention and excitement has Teddy a little antsy now.

Christian kisses his mother good bye and I hug and kiss Ray as they leave for the night. We watch them leave then go back into check on Teddy who is passed out, sleeping soundly in his bed.

"Hey by the way the foster parent license came in today, which means that we can take Teddy home as soon as he is discharged," Christian tells me quietly as not to wake Teddy.

"Wow that is great news!" I tell him. I think that having Teddy home with us will be much better than him in a hospital room for countless hours a day, he deserves a good home and a good family.

Christian goes to set up the pull out bed that we have been sleeping one for a week now. I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss mine and Christian's bed, but I'd do anything to be here for Teddy. Christian and I are just about to climb in the makeshift bed when the sliding glass door opens and Teddy's doctor walks in. He motions us to step outside so we follow him into the hallway.

"Well good news folks, Teddy looks like he is on the right track. We don't see any reason to keep him longer, that means if you're up for it you can take him home tomorrow," he tells us with a grin.

"Oh my god, you're serious? We can take him home?" I gasp and grab Christians hand in mine.

"Yes of course" he tells us again.

"Thank you so much for all that you have done for us and for Teddy, we really appreciate it," Christian says reaching out his hand for the doctor to shake. The Doctor wishes us well the turns around to go down the hall to visit other patients.

"Christian we get to take him home! Can you believe that, this has become the best day of my life, " I tell him as we go back to into Teddy's room.

"I know it's been a really amazing day, I can't believe we get to take him home, it feels like our family is just about to start, it's a whole new world and I am the luckiest man on the earth.

Tomorrow we should ask him though if adopting him is something he wants, we have to see if he is comfortable becoming part of our family. I know he isn't really old enough to fully understand but we should still try," Christian says even though I can tell the idea of Teddy not coming home with us would tear him up just as much as it would me.

Christian and I climb into our tiny bed and both of us drift off as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

I can tell that it is very late when I am awaken by a soft sound. It is so soft that you could barely hear it at all. I climb out of bed to find out where the noise is coming form, and very soon figure out that it is coming from Teddy. I rush over to his bed and find that he is drenched in sweat and is shaking from a nightmare. My poor boy is all I can think as I gently touch his shoulder to wake him. As soon as I touch him he gasps awake, it sounded like he was breaking the surface after being underwater for a long time.

"Hey there baby, you're okay I promise I am right here. Nothing is going to happen to you," I say soothingly as I brush my hand through his now short hair.

"Never?" he ask.

"Never, I will always be there for you Teddy." I say.

"Why?" he asks me, and in his eyes I can see the fear. He is afraid we will leave him because everyone else always has.

"Because Christian and I we love you every much already. Even though we have only known you for a short time, you baby boy, are so loved by me and Christian." he doesn't say anything more but just snuggles into my side and I swing my feet onto his bed, being careful of his IV and I continue to brush his short hair.

"Ana," there is a slight pressure across my shoulder but I brush it off.

"Ana, baby it's time to get up," I slowly open my eyes and am convinced I am in heaven. Standing over me is my beautiful husband who looks sharp as ever in one of his ridiculously expensive suits. I look down to see Teddy still snuggled into my side just like he was last night.

"The doctors are going to be here in a few minutes with the paperwork to discharge Teddy. After they discharge him Taylor will drive us all to Escala, we have to stay there for about a week then Elliot says we can move into the house on the Sound. I have to go into the office for a couple hours today, so I will make sure you and Teddy get settle back at Escala then head to Grey House," Christian says briskly with no emotion.

Oh boy, great Christian is in a weird mood today which not good when we want to finally bring Teddy home with us. I'll have to ask him what is wrong a little later.

"Okay that all sounds good. But I think you forgot that we have to ask Teddy," I say making my way off the small hospital bed. I just know sleeping in that weird position is gonna make my back hurt later. Just as I stand up Teddy's eyes pop open and I can sense that he is curious as to what is happening.

"Good morning buddy," I tell him smoothing his wild hair, "We need to talk okay."

"You promised," he says.

"What do you mean, promised what?" I say confused.

"You promised you would protect me, but now you both is leaving huh" he says.

"No way Teddy bear that isn't what we are doing at all," Christian pipes up behind me, "We will always be here, but there is something we have to ask you okay?"

Teddy nods his head and and shifts around a bit in his bed. Christian looks to me to say something.

"Teddy we want you to live with Christian and I, you are leaving the hospital today and we where wondering if you wanted to come home with us. We want to become your new mommy and daddy and become part of our family. What do you think?

He just stares blankly at both Christian and I, not entirely understanding what we just ask of him.

"Mommy and Daddy? he whispers more to himself than to anyone else. Then unexpectedly he picks up my hand in his tiny one.

"Momma," he says the reaches out for Christians hand, "Daddy."

I sigh with a weight that lifts off my shoulders and I start to feel the tears coming on.

"Can I take the legos with me?" he asks and both Christian and I chuckle at that.

"Of course they're yours, Teddy bear," I tell him. We just stay there, each of our hands in one of Teddy's. But our little moment is ruined when the sound of a phone ringing breaks the silence.

Christian pulls out his phone and sighs in frustration at who ever his calling him. He says he's sorry and disappears out of the room. I kiss Teddy's head and follow him out where I find him angrily yelling into his phone. I can't quite pick up what he is saying but he hangs up on who ever is on the other side of the phone call.

He looks up to see me staring at him, "Who was that and how did they piss you off?" I ask trying to joke.

"It was nothing," he says angrily.

"Christian don't speak to me like that. Tell me what is going on, did you wake up grumpy?" I ask.

"It's nothing Ana okay, just drop it!," he looks down at his watch then back to me, "Look I really want to be there when Teddy goes home for the first time but I really have to go to the office. I am sorry I will call you later to see how you got settled back at Escala okay," he kisses my head and takes off down the hallway of the hospital.

I am shock and angry and hurt all at the same time. Mostly angry though, how dare he talk to be that way then just dismiss me. He will be getting an earful when he gets home later. No I think to myself, he is gonna get it right now. I pull out my cell phone and dial his number knowing full well that he will ignore my call.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey! How dare you talk to me like that. It was rude and very uncalled for. Don't even bother coming home tonight if you don't plan to apologize. I am so angry at you right now got that. And today of all days! For crying out loud we are bring our son home for the first time today and you won't be there for that. That was not the way to handle what ever has you stressed out!" I don't even bother saying goodbye and just hang up.

I take and deep breath and head back into our room where I see Sawyer packing up mine and Christians belongings along with some of Teddy's stuff. He must have slipped in when I was leaving a voicemail for Christian. What is wrong with him is all I can think, everything was fine last night. I glance at Teddy sad that Christian will miss this huge event in Teddy's new life as a Grey.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like Ana telling Christian off? Let me know in the comments** **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I am back! I know I know that it has been a while since I have updated. It has been a combination of writers block and stressful finals. So here is the next part of the Story of Teddy. -AJ **

**CG POV**

I jumped into the back of the car that was waiting for me right outside of the hospital. Taylor glances at me in the rearview mirror and with great strength I punch the head rest that is just in front of me.

To make things worse I see that Ana is calling me. I send it straight to voicemail because there are only so many things I can handle at once. I know the way I talked to her was wrong and I immediately regretted it. I glanced down at my phone and see that she left me voice mail. I pressed play and flinched at my full name being used in her angry voice.

Teddy, I think absentmindedly, she was right I was going to miss this huge milestone in my son's life. He hasn't been with us for more than a couple of weeks and I am already messing up as a father. The only rational thing I can think to do is punch the head rest, again, and again, and again.

The car comes to a stop on the side of the road and Taylor turns so that he is half facing me. He's waiting for me to say something about what the abuse to the car was all about. I can't say anything so I put my head between legs and try to get some air into my lungs.

"Jesus! Here take this!" he says pushing a brown paper bag into my hands but I wave him off and sit up straight.

"What was that all about?" he asks perplexed.

"I yelled at Ana because I didn't want her to know what was really going on. I need to keep her safe, but the only thing is, it isn't just her and I anymore. Now I am missing my son coming home for the first time. What is he gonna think of me bailing on him already. I don't wait to fuck this up, but it looks like I destined to lose everything I love," I tell him all in one breath.

He looks at me like I'm stupid or something. I'm not really in the mood for his snarky face and I'm ready to punch him.

"I know that you want to keep Ana safe, trust me I have the same feeling when it comes to Gail. But what you need to understand is that you have to tell her what is going on. She is a grown woman and you two are married. This is vital to your relationship, it isn't always about you, you have to take into account that you can't be the one making all the decisions anymore. Especially now that two have a young child. Once we get this mess sorted out you should see Bastille and maybe Dr. Flyn. Then go talk to Ana, tell her what happened and that you acted poorly and you are so sorry for everything." he tells me then starts the car again. Discussion over, though his advice was pretty good and it wouldn't be such a bad idea to see Bastille.

"Oh and Christian," he says looking at me in the mirror, "Flowers never hurt."

Taylor races through the streets of Seattle making up for the lost time that we spent taking. We make it to the Escala in a record time, Taylor and I take the elevator to the penthouse. When we reach the apartment I am shocked at what I see. Everything it smashed to pieces and turned over. Pillows were shredded and even the photos of Ana and I from our honeymoon were smashed to bits.

"What the fuck happened in here!" I roar. I really didn't need this shit today, I knew that someone had broken in but I didn't think a bomb went off. A boy, that couldn't have been more than 20, stumbled towards me. He must of be part of my security team, although I don't quite remember him.

"Hello sir, my name is James Johnson most people call me JJ, sir. We haven't been truly introduced yet. I was in the army and served two tours overseas." he puts his hand out and I shake it. Taylor places a hand on his shoulder trying to speed up the story, knowing that I was hanging on by a thread.

"Anyway, I was watching the security cameras along with my partner," he points behind him to another man I don't know that well, " Well we saw a person breaking in, but we aren't sure how they got past the security codes. Me and Peter went to apprehend the guy but they had a knife and well they got me and then knocked both of us out."

I noticed now that he was holding his front and there was a sticky red color that stained his hand. He also had a large bruise that was forming across his face, I looked to Peter who face looked similar.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled, "Taylor get something for these guys, take them both to the hospital." Taylor just noticed when I did that they were seconds from collapsing and hurried to get another security guy to get them down to the cars.

"You need to tell Sawyer that Ana and Teddy can't come here. Have them redirected to the new house, even though it isn't ready yet it is livable and safer than here. I am going to grab some clothes to change into and then we are going to the new house to meet them. But first how the hell did someone get in here in the first place.I mean what good is it having a top notch security system is it doesn't even work?" I ask Taylor.

"It must have been someone who knew the codes to the apartment." Taylor says.

"But we change the codes every once in a while so it can't be any of my ex-subs, this thing is so confusing. Ugh I need to hit something. Okay I will be right back then we can leave."

I head up to mine and Ana's bedroom to grab a change of clothes because I figure I won't be going in to the office today after all. But I see in there steels the breath right from my lungs and makes my blood goes cold.

In big block letters over our bed is a sign that is written in what looks like red lipstick. It says,

SLUT BITCH WILL DIE! and it is signed with what looks like a kiss.

"TAYLOR!" I yell for him and he comes running into the room with his gun drawn.

"Well this is a problem," he mutters.

"No fucking shit its a problem, I am about to pack up my family and move to a small village in Antarctica!" I scream.

**ANA POV**

Sawyer gets all of Christians mine and Teddy's stuff packed into the Audi SUV. Teddy is so excited about not being in the hospital anymore that he hasn't even noticed Christian is gone. I bought a little outfit for him this morning so that he would have something to wear home. It is a simple t-shirt and tiny baby jeans, with these cute little Vans that I found also.

In one hand Teddy clutches a bear that Grace had given him when he just arrived here, and in the other he clutched my hand as we walked out of the hospital.

"Momma, do you fink I could play with the legos when we get home?" he asked. I felt choked up at the fact that he called me Momma and that he called it home. I then thought about how Christian wasn't here to hear it.

"Yes of course you can buddy," I say smiling down at him.

It took about an hour or so to get out of the hospital after we had gotten all the papers signed that released Teddy into our care, but we were finally on our way home. Sawyer got into the car with us and started to drive but he wasn't going the way that headed towards Escala.

"Sawyer where are we going?" I asked him.

"Sorry Ana but we aren't going to Escala there has been a change of plans. We are going to the house on the Sound, Taylors orders." he tells me as he continues to drive to the new house.

We pull up to the new house and I noticed that Taylors car was already here which means that Christian is here. Looks like he decided to see his son come home for the first time after all. Sawyer opens the door for me and I go around to the other side to get Teddy out of his carseat. He hops down to the floor still hanging onto the bear.

I follow him to the other side of the car that is facing the house and notice that Christian is standing there with flowers in his hand.

"Daddy!" Teddy yells then races of towards Christian. Christian opens his arms and bends down to scoop up Teddy who has barreled into him.

"Teddy Bear! Did you and Mama have a nice ride over here?" Teddy just nods then places his head on Christian's shoulder. I approach the two and Christians stretches out the hand that has flowers.

"I am so incredibly sorry for what I said. I should never have talked to you like that and I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth." he tells me. I take the flowers so that he can get a better position on Teddy.

"Then why Christian?" I ask.

"There is something that you and I need to talk about and Taylor can fill in the rest of the blanks for what we are going to do next," he says.

I just stare at him confused, I am completely at a lost to what we need to talk about that would concern Taylor. Unless we were in danger, I could feel my eyes get wide and then they flicked to the small little guy in Christian's arms and back to him. Christian nods gravely.

* * *

**Okay so I want to say sorry if there are a lot of errors in this one, I kinda wrote it fast so I could get it out to you guys. Anyway what do you think I should do next let me know in the comments**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys, so summer is here and I am gonna try to get more chapters up sooner. I tried to make this one a little longer b/c of my absent-ness This story is a little bit of bothe the second and thrid books you will see what I mean in this Chapter. Um I don't know what else to say so enjoy and leave me comments on what you thought.**

**Ana POV**

I lay awake in bed; I can't help but kick the covers off and stretch my legs. My body is way too hot for the middle of the winter. I glance past my sleeping husband and notice the clock reads 2:35am; it has been an extremely eventful day. My mind keeps going round and round thinking about what Christian told me this afternoon. I can't stop thinking about who would have wanted to break into our home, or who even knew the codes to the apartment.

I shiver thinking about what would have happened if Teddy was released from the hospital a day early. We just brought him home and promised nothing would happen to him again. And now he is already in danger.

I release a sigh and swing my legs out of bed slowly trying not to disturb Christian. I grab the robe that hangs on the back of our door and wrap it around me. Teddy's room is only one away from ours just in case he needs us for anything. It was hard getting him to sleep, it took each of us reading three stories and the promise that we were right next door for him to finally settle down into bed.

I silently padded down the hall to his room and open his door praying that it would squeak. I leave it open and watch his even breathing. The pure innocents of this image hits me hard, watching my son's slow breathing, his mind filled with nothing but what he will build next with his legos.

His room is really bare, nothing but white walls and a small child's bed. The huge room seems to swallow him whole. I remember that the reason we are in the new house is because someone broke into our home and destroyed everything; including my sense of security. We have an entire security team that constantly has our backs, but I can't help feel like this person stole something from me.

A hand lands gentle on my back and I nearly yell out in surprise but then remember that my sleeping son is only a couple feet away. I'm pulled back into the strong embrace of my shirtless husband. He is warm and I immediately feel safer and less anxious so I let myself be wrapped up in his warmth. He kisses my neck right above my ear; his warm sleepy breath tickles my skin.

"Anastasia," he draws out my name in a whisper, "It is far too early for you to be awake."

I don't reply to his statement and just lean back into him and watch from afar as our son sleeps peacefully a few feet from us. I reach up to my neck and grab the heart chain that has Christian's name on it, the one he gave me right before we found Teddy. I smile remembering how grumpy he was at having to stay in New York longer than expected.

"Baby," he spins me around so that I'm looking at him, "Come on we both have to go to work tomorrow." I lean my head into his chest.

"This is about what I told you isn't it? Ana I will never ever let anything bad happen to you and Teddy. I would rather die than let that happen, trust me. Please baby lets go back to bed," he says stroking my hair.

"Okay," I say and he takes my hand leading me back to our room. When he closes the door I strip the robe from my body letting it fall to the floor. Christian stares at me like a man that has been in the desert and is seeing water for the first time in a long time. I smile at him because I was thinking the same thing.

"It's been awhile Christian, what do you say we break in the new room?" I ask him. Even in the dark I can see his eyes go from grey to black with lust.

"Oh Mrs. Grey, there is nothing I'd rather do," he says rushing over to me.

Morning comes with a screeching alarm from Christian's side of the bed. He grunts and slams his hand down onto the evil thing. Then he is up and out of bed, I fall asleep as he takes a shower. I am vaguely aware that the water has stopped running when a kiss is planted on my hair.

"Ana time to get up, I'll get Teddy up and dressed while you get ready," he says.

I grunt in response and drag myself out of bed and into the shower. I rush through my shower and pull on a grey pencil skirt and white blouse the only clothes that I have at the new house so far. I make it downstairs in time to see Christian and Teddy sitting at the breakfast table.

Elliot is standing behind the breakfast bar and whatever he has said has both Teddy and Christian giggling. I reach them and place a kiss on Teddy's head and a kiss on Christian's cheek.

"Both of my boys giggling is music to my ear this morning," I say sitting at the table.

"Mama! I'm going to hang out GG today," he yells excitedly. He started referring to Grace as GG standing for Grandma Grace

"Yeah buddy I know, you two are going to have so much fun and Daddy and I are going to stop by to have lunch with you guys." I tell him.

Elliot has left and has gone out back to start putting the finishing touches on the house. He says that he and his crew should be out of here by the end of the week. While Christian and I are away at work we hired an interior designer to come and furnish our, as of now, plain house.

We eat then head to the car where Taylor is waiting for us. Christian places Teddy in his car seat and buckles him in then jumps into the car so he is sitting right next to me. Teddy talks the whole way to Christian's parent's house about what kinds of toys he thinks there will be there. When we arrive Grace is standing outside waving at us as we drive up.

"Thanks for doing this on your day off Mom," Christian says kissing her cheek.

"Nonsense Christian, there is nothing I'd rather do than spend the day with my grandson," she says to Christian then to Teddy, "You ready to see what toys I got you?"

Teddy runs over to her and jumping up and down says yes, we all giggle at him. I can already tell our house will be filled with every type of toy imaginable. We say goodbye to them and after some tears on my end; we promise to see him again around lunch time.

Christian and Taylor drop me off next at Grey Independent Publishing. I kiss Christian goodbye and hop out of the car. I notice that Sawyer has been following us the whole time in the other SUV and is by my side a second after I got out of the car.

Thankfully today I have a ton of manuscripts to read today so I can jump right into my work. That is also good because I don't have to interact with sleazy Jack Hyde. In fact when I look up around 11:30 I notice that I haven't even seen him today. I mentally fist bump myself for not having to deal with the slimeball today.

Sawyer informs me that Mr. Grey has arrived an hour later. I grab my purse and make sure my computer is off before I get up. Just as I am getting ready to leave my name is called, I turn around to see Hyde standing out of the doorway with a malicious look on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" he spits out. Note to self Jack is in an even worse mood than usual today.

"Lunch, this is the normal time that I leave," I say back to him. He is about to reply when my name is called again but this time in the direction of the door.

"Hey what's taking so long baby," Christian says. He is wearing a pair of sunglasses, but I can that he has heard what Jack said and he is very angry.

"Nothing I'm ready let's go," I say grabbing his hand. Hyde's faces looks like he swallowed something sours as we make our way to the door.

Just before we reach the door something catches my eye on the reception desk. It's a magazine; I pick it up and tell Hailey that I'll give it back to her when I get back. She nods then goes back to typing on her computer. Taylor is waiting in the car and Sawyer has most likely disappeared to the other car already.

We get into the car and I throw the magazine at Christian, he's caught off guard and the face he makes is almost comical. But I'm angry that he didn't tell me about this.

"What the hell is this? How come I'm the last to know everything Christian?" I say. He looks down at the magazine then sighs and runs a hair through his hair.

On the cover is me and Teddy walking out of the hospital, Teddy has that bear that he is now obsessed with and his hair is blowing crazy in the wind. He has a huge smile on his face as he is looking up at me; it is actually a pretty good picture. The caption reads: PRINCE GREY; CHARITY CASE?

"I just found out about it myself, promise. I already have my PR team working on it. We might have to release a statement. Trust me I'm just as angry at these accusations as you," he says.

"Sorry I through the magazine at you," I mumble. He kisses my head and I lean my head onto his shoulder.

We make it to Grace and Carricks house just as lunch is served. Teddy shares with us about all the different kinds of things he did today. Grace showed him how to garden and he seems to have really taken to it, he insists that we should get flowers for his room. We tell him that maybe it's a better idea to keep the plants outside.

Lunch goes really smoothly and Christian and I tuck Teddy into the guest bed for his afternoon nap. He is out as soon as his head is on the pillow. Christian and I thank Grace again and then we are off back to work. Christian drops me off and walks me to the door this time. Sawyer pops up again and we both go inside.

The rest of the day passes with a relative ease and I don't have any more encounters with Mr. Hyde. Sawyer tells me that Taylor will pick me up after work because he has to see to a personal matter right after I get off, which is totally fine with me. I continue working right until 6:30 and I realize that Sawyer must need to leave so I turn off my computer. I glance around the office and notice that almost everyone has already taken off.

"Ana, I need you to go to the printer room and grab me what I just printed then you can go home," I hear Jack sneer behind me.

I nod and go to the printer room which is in the basement to grab what he needs. While I am in there I hear the door close behind me. I turn around to see Jack Hyde standing there laughing, sounding more like a cackle.

"Finally we are alone together huh," he says walking towards me. I start to back up getting a bad feeling as to where this is heading.

"What do you mean?" I ask casually hoping to distract him so that I can make a break for the door. He shakes his head and walks even closer to me so that I can feel his breath on my skin.

"I think you know exactly what I mean. I've been patient like you have wanted me to be," he says picking up a strand of my hair bringing it to his face to smell it.

"I don't like this Jack please back up or else," I say pushing him away but he doesn't budge.

"Shut up bitch," he pulls my shoulders back and with a sharp jerk slams my head into the wall behind me. There is intense pain behind my eyes and I place my head behind my head and feel sticky blood on my fingers.

"Look what you made me do, tsk tsk. You, bitch, are a god damn tease! I've watched you from day one flaunting what's mine. Don't even get me started on that 'Husband' of yours, what a joke. No! Now I am taking what is truly mine." He spits in my face then tries to squeeze my boob. I have had enough of this shit and I am starting to feel really dizzy. I know if I pass out something really bad will happen to me.

Using what is left of my adrenaline I bring my knee up to his groin and I can hear a satisfying crunch. He groans and grabs his junk then falls to the floor. I made a break for the door but he catches my ankle and I lose my balance. My face meets the floor with a sickening crack; I can feel the blood flow out of my nose.

"Stupid Cunt, get back here," he sneers.

I kick him with all my might, making contact with his face, he lets out a little yelp and releases me. I pull myself up and stumble to the door trying to get away from him, the world is spinning even faster and I'm starting to see black spots in my vision.

I yank the door open and push myself into the hallway, trying to stay on both feet.

"I will come after you and that fucking husband of yours, I promise you that!" Jack yells from the printer room. I run back into the main office, Sawyer I need to find Sawyer I think.

"SAWYER!" I yell out. He comes barreling out of my office holding his gun. His face drops and he runs to me.

"Jesus fucking Christ what happened Ana…Ana" he says his voice is laced with concern. I can't hold my body up anymore so I slump into his body and he grabs me so I don't fall.

I can feel him pick me up like a small child and walk me outside, then I hear a gasp and then there are really angry voices. The black spots in my vision over take everything and the whole world goes black.

**CG POV**

I am having a lovely day so far; I had lunch with my beautiful wife and my little man. Work has been good to; people seem to still be shock at how I've been in such a good mood after being so grumpy lately. The best part though, is that I get to pick up my son and my wife and we get to go home as a family.

My phone starts to ring just as I am getting ready to leave the office for the night. I see that it is Taylor and pick it up.

"Grey," I say into the phone.

"Christian, it's Ana, she's hurt," he says. My heart stops beating.

* * *

**Finished! What did you think of this chapter? Is Jack slimey or what? Until next time :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello I am back once again, thank you all for your continued support of this story. For those of you who are new welcome. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter let me know in the comments-AJ**

**Taylor POV**

The boss has asked me to pick up Ana because Sawyer has to go to a personal appointment. In reality he is going to the hospital to check on JJ, the young soldier who was hurt in the break-in of the Grey's apartment. They have been seeing one another for a while now but Sawyer doesn't have the heart to tell the boss just yet. I've been telling him it's better to get it over with then waiting for Grey to find out himself, I know from personal experience with Gail.

So here I am waiting outside Grey publishing for Mrs. Grey to come out, then we will head to Dr. Grey's to pick up the little on. It's been about a week or so with the little Grey and boy is he a cute one. He is a little younger then my own daughter Sophie whom I don't get to see very often.

I know that both Christian and Ana will be great parents, as soon as Grey pulls his head out of his ass. I laugh at his pigheadedness sometimes, eventually he will realize it is all about communication in relationships.

I lean back in my chair trying to get comfortable because I am here a little early just in case Ana gets done earlier then expected. I start to doze off a little when I hear the door to the building crash open. I'm instantly on high alert and peer out the window to see Sawyer coming through the door. My eyes go wide and I'm out of the car in a second.

Oh fuck, oh fuck what the fuck! This is all I can think as I race towards them. Ana is passed out in Sawyer's arms and hangs there limply. There is blood everywhere and I can't pinpoint where the wound/s are at. Sawyer's face is a mixture of emotions.

"What the FUCK happened" I bite out. He looks up at me concerned then shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Taylor, one minute she told me that she had to go down to the copy room then we could leave. The next thing I know she is shouting my name, I race out of her office and she is stumbling down the hall, blood pouring down her face, then she passed out in my arms." He says in an exasperated tone.

"Call the police, and get an ambulance here ASAP. I will go in check things out," he nods and gently places the girl on the ground so he can get his phone out. I decide that I should be the one to call Christian and I will do so after I find out what happened in that copy room.

I rush into the building and I notice there is blood that leads down to the basement. I follow it and pull out my gun from its holster. I slowly push open the door to the copier room. The table is pushed to the corner of the room. On the floor I see a man in the fetal position one hand is holding his junk and the other is holding his face. Pathetic I think as I stalk over to him.

I reach down to the man and grab his collar and jerking him to his feet. He whimpers as I pull him up. His greasy red hair has a tint of blood mixed into in from what looks like a kick to the face.

"What the fuck happened. Don't even think about lying to me," I tell him still holding his collar.

"Nothing, that bitch got what she dissevered," he sneers. My eyes turn to slits, this pathetic man hurt Ana one of the nicest, kindest people I have ever met.

"You are so lucky that I am here. You may escape with our life," if Christian was here this guy would surely be dead by now. Even still I can't do nothing; I bring the butt of my gun and smash it against his face. He lets out a girlish gurgle then passes out.

"That's for Ana, dirtbag," I spit out. I leave him passed out on the floor and head out to find the security room, that I know Christian must have installed. I find it on the first floor right by the stairs.

I need to review the tapes and get a copy before the police arrive and start to ask questions. I watch the whole thing including when he tries to grope her and it makes me feel better about smashing my gun into his face. I discreetly erase the part where I hit him and save a copy onto a flash drive. I leave the security room to go check on Ana and Sawyer.

When I get back outside I see that Ana is still lying on the floor and Sawyer is kneeling over her making sure she is still breathing. I go over to assess her injuries, I see right away that it looks like she hit her nose pretty. I gently touch it to see if it's broken, which it's not, thank god. I can hear the sirens from the ambulance in the background getting closer and then they are here it a swirling mass of color and chaos.

They start to load Ana onto the back of their Rig, the police show up only a couple minutes later. They ask Sawyer and I both questions of what happened we tell them and I mention the security footage. Eventually they pack up everything and start to leave, Ana along with them. I bark at Sawyer to follow her to the hospital, he hurries off to the SUV. I sigh it's time to call the Boss.

"Grey," he says.

"Christian, it's Ana, she's hurt," I tell him.

**CG POV**

There are only a few times I have ever felt this helpless. The first being when I laid next to my dead mother for four day slowly starving, and the second being when Ana wanted to leave me for good. I vowed never to feel that helpless ever again, but now I can't seem to get enough air into my lungs.

I can feel gut wrenching pain in my gut and this intense ringing in my ears. I can vaguely hear Taylor yelling my name into the phone. I can't move and I can't breathe, I feel my knees giving out and I feel my body hit the floor.

Yesterday, I promised her yesterday, nothing would hurt her and know I shake my head from that thought. The door to my office opens and I can see Welch standing in the doorway. Taylor must have called him which I'm grateful for because I have no idea how I am to get to Ana in this condition.

"Christian, come on breath," Welch says to me. I'm still having a hard time getting air into my lungs.

"Ana," I choke out blinking up at him.

"Yes I know I'm here to take her to you," he says to me coaxing me to get up.

"She's not," I can't even say the words.

"No but she needs you, so be a man and get off the floor so you can go to your wife and be there for you like she would for you, now Get Up Christian I cannot physically lift you," he says with a raised voice. Under normal circumstances I would never let anyone talk to me that way. But he is right I need to be there for Ana.

I spring to my feet and straighten out my suit, finally I square my shoulders so that I look every bit the powerful CEO that I am. I look sharply at Welch and make my way out of the office. I see many of my workings milling around trying to get a glimpse of me.

"SHOWS OVER, get back to work or you're all fired," I say a little more sharply than I intended. Crying Christian is gone, fighting Christian is here, and he will not let the darkness take over.

I storm out of the building into the garage with Welch hot on my heel; he slides into the driver's seat of one of the companies SUV's. We take off towards the hospital in a break neck speed; I again silently thank Taylor for getting Welch to kick me into gear.

I realize that I need to call my mother, she still has Teddy, she is probably wondering where we are. I grab my phone and call her.

"Hi Christian, darling," she says.

"Hello mother, I need you to watch Teddy for a little longer," I say to her.

"Oh dear, what is wrong?" she asks knowing that I'm upset.

"Ana…she's been hurt," I hear a gasp on the other side of the phone, "I don't know anything yet or how bad it is. I was wondering if I could talk to Teddy for a little bit," I ask.

"Of course, here he is dear," she says in a hoarse voice.

"Daddy," I hear him squeal over the phone and my heart constricts.

"Hey, buddy. Listen you might have to stay with GG night okay," I tell him.

"No Daddy I want to go home with you and Mommy," he tells me with what I think is a toddler pout.

"I am so sorry buddy, I will see if I can get over there tonight but you're going to have to stay at GG," I tell him again.

"Okay Daddy," I hear him sniffle and my heart breaks a little more. I heard shuffling as he hands the phone back to my mother.

"Christian?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"We are all here for you okay, we love you," she tells me and I feel the tears gather.

"Thank you, I will keep everyone informed," I tell her then hang up and stare absentmindedly out the car window.

We reach the hospital and I can see Taylor waiting outside for me, I jump out of the car not waiting for Welch to stop and open my door. I practically run to Taylor needing information ASAP.

"How is she Taylor," I ask.

"She is going to be fine, had a mild concussion and a hairline fracture on her nose. Other than that she is okay. She passed out at the scene and we are just waiting for her to wake up now. Also she is going to have some really bad bruising around her eyes just a heads up, it looks a lot worse than it is, " he tells me and I nearly sag in relief.

"Take me to her room and fill me in on what happened," I say heading into the hospital.

We have to talk to an incredibly annoying nurse who won't stop fluttering her eyes at me before we get the info of where Ana is. Taylor and I practically race down the hallway and he fills me in on what happened including that he smashed his gun into this guys face. I am filled with a murderous rage at his words of what this rat bastard did. We stop right outside her room and I see Sawyer standing there guarding her door.

Walking right up to him I put my finger in his face and spit, "You are fucking fired get out of here." He cringes then nods and starts to walk away.

"Sir, I recommend you watch this video before you fire him," Taylor says holding up a flash drive.

That is the least of my concerns right now but I nod and Sawyer remains although farther away than he was before. I pull the sliding glass door open and there she is so small under the covers. She is so pale and lifeless that I can't bear to see her like this. I touch her hand glad that it is warm and that there is life still within her. I brush a piece of hair from her head and kiss her forehead.

"Mmh," she gurgles then starts to flutter her eyes. I sigh in relief when her power blue eyes meet my grey one and I give her one of my most charming smiles. She just continues to stare at me, I search her eyes missing something.

"Who are you and where am I," she asks.

Dear lord could this day get any worse, please don't tell me she doesn't remember who I am. I don't think I could take it if she doesn't remember me. I grip her hand in mine and stare into her beautiful face.

"Ana it's me Christian, your husband, please say you remember me and our son Teddy." I plead to her. She smiles at me then lets out a laugh that goes straight to my soul.

"Ow," she says touching her nose, "Man laughing hurts, I'm just joking I know exactly who you are. It's been a pretty shitty day I wanted to laugh a little. I love you so much Christian."

"Oh Ana, you scared me so much. I don't…." I place my head on her arm. I feel her run her fingers through my hair and I finally feel better. With her next to me I feel invincible and I love her more than life.

We sit like this for a couple of minutes both of us unwinding from what happened today. Taylor brings us food that Gail has made for us and Ana and I eat together. Then she tells me about this fucking Jack Hyde and how she had a bad feeling about him but never told me. I am so angry at this fucker I could murder him, I nearly got up to do it to but then Taylor reminds me that he is most likely in police custody already. Well thank fuck for that I think.

A couple of hours later the doctor tell us that Ana can go home which she is happy about. He says that she has to be monitored for 24 hours just in case the concussion is worse than expected. That if she is not feeling well to bring her back immediately.

"Is Teddy still at your moms house," Ana asks as we climb into the car.

"Yeah, he was upset that he had to stay at there longer than expected. He should be asleep right now, but let's go pick him up and go home," I tell her.

When we get to my mother's house for the third time that day I tell Ana to stay in the car while I go and get him. She nods clearly tired from the day's events. I head up to the house and my mother opens the door as soon as I knock.

"Christian, oh god is Ana okay," she asks.

"Yes she is fine; it is a really long story to tell tonight. I came to get Teddy then go home with the two of them," I say kissing her on the cheek. I notice my father has come into the room I tell him we need to talk later about what happened today he nods.

"Teddy is in your old room," my mother tells me.

I trot up the stairs to my old room, when I am halfway up the stairs I hear a bloodcurdling scream from the room I was headed for. Last time I heard a scream like that I walked into find a nurse abusing her power over my son. I run to the room and toss open the door, inside I find my son tangled in the sheets thrashing about. His little forehead drenched in sweat and his small fist clutching the blankets. I get a sense of déjà vu. It's as if I am looking at my younger self thrashing amongst the sheets, tormented by the past.

I gently sit on the edge of the bed and stroke his sweaty hair from his face. Then I place my hand on his shoulder and try to shake him awake. He sits up so fast that I jerk back a little bit.

"Ahhhhhh! Please no touch, it hurts pwease…pwease no," he yells and I flinch back a little more. Teddy usually has no trouble with touch but he suddenly flinch from my hand on his shoulder. His eyes seem to focus a little more on to me and then he rubs them a little.

"Daddy?" he asks pulling back the covers and then giving me a giant hug. I'm completely bewildered at his actions, though I give him a big hug back. I gently pick him up so that he is resting on my shoulder and chest.

"Yeah buddy it's me, you ready to go home?" I ask him. He nods then closes his eyes resting peacefully against me.

I walk with him back down stairs my parents are waiting at the bottom of the steps curious as to what happened. I explain that it was only a nightmare, they nod understanding all too well what that is like. I kiss my mother and shake hands with my dad and head out to the car where my wife waits. Finally we get to go home. I only have one thought now that I have the people I love the most within arms reach. Jack Hyde is a dead man, and I will ruin him, he will regret ever being born.

* * *

**Thank you guys again for reading my story. What did you think of the joke Ana played on Christian?Or that Sawyer is gay? Let me know in the comments. Until next time -AJ**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again everyone long time no post. I'm back again here with another chapter. It's a little bit of family fun mixed with some serious stuff. Anyway hope you like it.**

**CG POV**

"Birds flyin high, you know how I feel"

"Sun in the sky, you know how I feel"

"Breeze drifting on by, you know how I feel"

I sit up in bed and rub the sleep out of my eyes, I can hear the shower running in mine and Ana's shared bathroom. I get up and follow the beat of the music. I reach the door just as the chorus erupts from the speakers on the counter of the bathroom.

"It's a new dawn"

"It's a new day"

"It's a new life"

"For meee,"

I can see my wife slowly shaking her hips to the beat of the music and hear her soft voice as she sings along to the song. I can't help myself, so I strip off all my clothes and get into the shower right behind her. I pull her to my chest and whisper,

"And I'm feelin…...good,"

I feel her giggle in my arms and it's the most amazing sound I've ever heard in my life. I'm glad she seems okay after that fucker hurt her. Which reminds me, he is going to regret ever being born, and I'll have to have a few words with the head of my security about how to handle this. I want him to suffer.

Ana shifts in my arms so that I can see the nasty bruises forming on her face; it just adds fuel to the fire inside me.

"Hey where did you go, you got all tense and you have a faraway look in your eyes," she reaches up a touches my cheek that desperately needs a shave.

"Can we just stay here today? You, me, and Teddy? I need some family TLC, I gotta know that you're all safe and I don't want to suffocate you." I ask her reaching for the shampoo.

"Yeah that sounds pretty good to me, I don't think I'm ready to go back to work anyway. I want to be right here in our little bubble together," I turn her around and run my fingers through her hair soaping it up.

"How are you doing with all of this? I didn't even ask you, would you like to talk to Flynn? I could set something up for you," I ask.

"Maybe, but not right now, I just want to be here with you and Teddy for today," she tells me.

**A POV**

After Christian and I finish our shower that got a little steamy it's a little after 6:30 in the morning. Christian gets a call from work and they want him in the office ASAP, something about the shipment with the Taiwanese. He apologizes profusely; I just kiss him and tell him to go be master of the universe which he smiles at.

Christian quickly dresses in his suit then peaks my cheek and to tells me to tell Teddy good morning from him, then he is out the door. I go back upstairs to wake up the little one and when I get into his room I am hit with a really bad smell that could curdle milk.

"Ted, time to get up baby," I gentle brush his hair. His eyes pop open and he give me one of his charming baby smiles.

"Hey buddy, do you know what that smell is?" I ask him. He just shakes his head and jumps out of his little bed. I grab him some clothes from the dresser in the corner of the room and give them to him so he can get dressed. I make a mental note to find out what that awful smell is.

Teddy and I have spent most of the morning doing things together. Gail went to her sister's house for a couple of days so Teddy and I made French toast for breakfast. Then we played with his legos for a solid hour. I just put on the Lion King when I get a call from Christian.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey baby, how is your morning?" he asks.

"Good Ted and I made breakfast and played legos, now we are watching the Lion King," I tell him.

"Man I wish I was there for that, again I am so sorry that I got called to the office this morning. But I should be out of here in 10 minutes. I was thinking maybe we could go out on the Grace, we could teach Teddy how to swim and just relax away from everything. How does that sound?"

"Wow, yeah that sounds great, I can even whip up some sandwiches for us to eat when we are out there," I think it would be a great idea to go out on the boat today and have a little family down time. Without hospitals, and crazy bosses, and crazy people who break into apartments.

"Perfect, okay I'll be home in like half an hour, seen you then. Love you," he says.

"Love you to,"

"Laters baby," I laugh then hang up.

"Hey Teddy," he looks up from the screen that has Simba singing "I just want to be king".

"Hey you want to go out on a boat today with Daddy and I?" I ask. His eyes grow wide and his face looks like it's become a bobble head. He starts to jump up and down saying, "Boawt, yes yes, boawt."

"Okay go upstairs so I can get some clothes for you to change into, I'll be up there in a second," he races off towards the stair. I call in Sawyer and tell him that what is up and that Christian is on his way home. I also mention that it might be best if he lays low so that Christian doesn't see him much. I really like Sawyer and I don't want him to lose his job over something that clearly was not his fault.

I head upstairs to Teddy's room and my eyes start to water at the smell. It is definitely getting stronger. I can now smell it in the hallway; I have to figure out what that is before we leave. I get to his room and have to hold my breath it's so bad.

"Okay Ted, we gotta figure out what that smell is," he looks really scared for some reason. He shakes his head furiously at me.

"What is it honey?" I ask walking over to his bed and lifting up the covers to peek underneath. I'm hit with the smell in a more concentrated area and I know that this is where the smell is coming from.

"No Momma," Teddy yells.

"Baby it is okay, whatever is under here I won't be angry okay, I promise," I tell him.

I reach under the bed and feel around for anything that would cause this smell. My hand connects with something slimy I grab onto it and pull it and am confused as to what I am looking at. But then it hits me, its food. It looks like a combination of sliced apples cheese and some cut up bananas. This stuff must have been here for days.

I'm momentarily baffled at this; it's not as if we don't feed him. If anything we may over feed him so that he knows he is going to be feed and doesn't have to worry about it. But then I realize that he must be worried that we could turn out to be bad and withhold food from him to punish him. I also remember that when we took him the hospital he was severely malnourished. He must think that if he hides food then he won't be hungry later if we don't give him anything.

"Baby," I whisper and he starts to cry so I gather him up in my arms and sit in the small rocking chair that is on the opposite side of the bed. He silently cries into my shoulder, I rub soothing circles into his back and I'm surprised he didn't flinch when I did this.

"I promise that you will never go hungry here okay Teddy, never." I say to him. Maybe Ted's problems are deeper than we originally thought. I know that Christian had similar issues when he first started living at the Grey's maybe I could ask Grace for some advice and have Christian talk to Teddy and reassure him.

Teddy is still cling to my neck when I hear Christian's footsteps coming up the stairs. I can hear him grunt and mutter about the smell. He comes into Teddy's room and looks confused to why Teddy is still sniffling and sitting in my lap. I mouth, I'll explain later and he nods.

"What is that smell?" he asks and Teddy's lips start to quiver and I shake my head to Christian. He holds up his hands and walks closer to us.

"Hey Teddy you still want to go on the boat today?" I ask him.

He nods and clings harder to my neck becoming really shy all of a sudden. I get up so that I can set him on the floor again and get his clothes.

"Teddy, Daddy is going to help you get your swim trunks on okay? I'll be right down stairs making us some lunch so we can eat on the boat, sound good?" I ask him. He doesn't say or do anything just looks at me with his red puffy eyes. I ruffle his hair a bit and kiss Christian's cheek saying a quick hello then go to the kitchen to make lunch for all of us.

Christian and Teddy come back down stairs a couple of minutes later and gone is my shy little guy. He is replaced with a goofball that is running around the living room yelling about going on the boat. I look to Christian wondering what happened up there, he just shrugs. It's so strange that Teddy is just as mercurial as Christian sometimes.

"So what happened up there earlier? Why was Ted crying?" Christian asks snagging a piece of celery off the cutting board.

"I'll tell you later, I don't want to ruin an otherwise perfect day." I tell him.

Christian goes to tell Taylor when we are leaving and to call the marina to tell them we are coming. I put the finishing touches on our little boat picnic and Teddy has continued to watch the Lion King while we get ready to leave.

Christian and I change really fast then we are all on our way to the docks. Teddy is over the moon, this is probably the first time he has ever seen the water. I brought my camera so I can capture this first moment in his life.

Taylor pulls up at the marina gates and opens the door for us, he then get the picnic basket that I put the food in and heads out towards the water. Teddy races off towards the water and watches the it lap at the ground. I follow him while Christian goes to get the boat all set up for us.

"Mommy, look!" he squeals pointing at a tadpole that is swimming right next to the shore. I smile at his enthusiasm. Then I hear Christian call us over so that we can get out on the water. We couldn't have picked a more perfect day to do this, there isn't a cloud in the sky and the sun is shining brightly for Seattle.

Christian pulls out of the boat of the dock and we are off speeding into the distance. I pull Teddy close just in case he falls but he squirms to see the water rushing past us. He laughs when water splashes his face and I can't help but laugh as well. I glance back at Christian who is steering the boat and I see that he is staring at us, I can't see his eyes because of his sunglasses, but he looks relaxed and happy.

When Christian drops the anchor Teddy is up and rushing about the boat begging Christian to take him into the water. Finally Christian relents and takes off his shirt and Teddy fallows his lead hoping from one foot to the other impatiently. Christian asks Teddy to wait a second then he disappears into the cabin and quickly comes back out with floaties for Ted.

Finally Christian leads Teddy to the back of the boat where they both climb into the water. I sit on the sidelines and watch my boys play in the water. Teddy seems like he has a real knack for swimming, I think he doesn't even need the floaters on his arms. I laugh so hard at the look on Christians face when Teddy splashes him. Christian picks him up and swirls in around all while Teddy laughs.

Eventually the boys get tired and get out of the water so I get the food all set up. We eat and Teddy tells us how much fun swimming is that he loves it. I tell them they can't go back into the water for at least 30 minutes after eating. So we all go back up to the deck and watch the waves roll into the boat.

After a while I look over and I notice that both Christian and Teddy are curled up on a deck chair, Teddy lying right on Christian's chest. I think about how far we have come in such a short time. A year ago I was graduating college, kind of dating this guy who was into BDSM, and had touching issues. Now I am married to him and we have the most wonderful son. I think if you told Christian and I this a year ago we would both have laughed in your face, but know I don't think I could imagine my life any different. I don't think that I could love either of them anymore then I do.

I smile at the scene in front of me and I pull the camera out of my pocket and snap a quick picture of the pair snuggled up in the chair.

**Jack's POV**

I stair bitterly at the bars in front of me and cuss that stupid bitch, this is all her fault. She is supposed to be mine; she was the one flaunting what's mine in my face. And that fucking husband of hers, I seething with anger at that asshole. I hear a tap on my bars and I look up to see the cop who has been pushing my buttons all day standing in front of me. What the fuck does he want now?

"Come on Hyde, you have a visitor," he says then opens the doors and hauls me to my feet. I fallow him to the end of the corridor to where the glass windows are. We can only talk to people here; the cop pushes me towards a seat. I stumble a bit and glare up at him but then take my place at the window.

A couple minutes pass and I can hear the familiar click of high heels come towards me. I keep my eyes down so as to please her. I pick up the phone so we can speak.

"You may look at me," she says. I look up to her.

"Mistress," I breathe.

"You had one fucking job and you couldn't even do that. You are pathetic you know that." She hisses into her phone.

"Yes Mistress," I say feeling devastated that I didn't please her.

"I have a better idea on how to ruin them. You know, I heard they have a new brat and they adopted him. It's so gross that I could puke." She says.

"All we have to do is get rid of the brat and he comes crawling back to me," I jerk my eyes to hers.

Get rid of the brat, interesting. I smile and nod, I'm on board for whatever she has planned. Once he is out of the picture I can do whatever I what with what is mine.

**Okay all done for this Chapter! What did you think of the end? Anyone got any guess as to what will happen next? Let me now in the comments. Until next time-AJ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm back and it hasn't been a whole months this time! :) Okay so I think I have finally figured out where I want to go with this story and You guys are going to hate me so much for what I have in store for later. The next couple of chapters are probably going to be a bit of fluff. Anyway here is Chapter 13-AJ**

CG POV

"Ana," I call from the top of the stairs, "Do you know where that one tie is. My favorite one?"

I can hear her, Teddy, and Gail all down stairs hopefully eating breakfast. I could have sworn that my tie was in our room but I cannot find it anywhere. And I really want to wear it to work today, that and Ana always gives me 'that look' when I wear it.

"It's in the bathroom, remember you left in there last night," she calls back up to me.

I rush into the bathroom and grab it throwing it on quick so I can go join them downstairs. When I make it down stairs, my little man is in a high chair munching on some bananas and Ana is next to him eating yogurt. I kiss both of them on their heads and say good morning to Gail then ask for an omelet for breakfast.

It's been a blissful week away from work with my family. Teddy looks like a healthy 3 year old and not the malnourished little boy we met a few weeks ago. It's amazing to watch him learn and see things for the first time through his eyes. Ana and I talked to my mother a bit about how to go about some of his problems. She just told us that the best thing to do is just to love him and listen to his needs. Ana told me what happened with the food under his bed. I vaguely remember do the same thing when I first started living with my parents. Teddy and I had a talk and I think he feels more comfortable now because we haven't had any other issues like that.

"Are you going to be okay to go back to work today?" I ask Ana. She looks over at me with the spoon from her yogurt still hanging out of her mouth and nods. I laugh at her playfulness this morning

"Yup" she says popping the p, "This week was exactly what I needed to clear my head of all the crap that has happened recently," she tells me

"How about you Teddy bear, ready to spend the day with GG?" I ask him, he looks but from his intense focus on his bananas.

"Yeah Daddy, GG said we could swim," he tells us kicking his little feet in the chair.

"Well then we'd better get going then huh," he starts trying to jump up out of his chair. I pick him up and let him kiss Mama.

"Love you, Mama" I say to her with a wink. She is riding with Sawyer to work while I go with Taylor and drop Teddy off. Ana kisses me then blows a raspberry on Teddy's cheek while he giggles and squirms in my arms.

Ted and I get to the car and I buckle him in the back seat then get into the front where Taylor is all ready to take off to work. It doesn't take too long for us to get to my mother's house. She tells me good morning and asks if she can take him swimming today, I inform her that Teddy has already spilled the beans about going swimming and that it is totally fine for him to go. I give Ted a quick kiss and go back to the car.

"Taylor, look into preschools for Teddy. Find one that has good security access, "I tell him and he nods. My mother is a busy lady and I can't keep relying on her to watch over Teddy even though I know she loves it. I also don't want Teddy to get behind his peers in school this early.

When we get to Grey House the place is swarmed with the media. It has been this way for a whole week; they all want to know what is going with Teddy. Ana and I have talked about releasing a statement but we want to wait for the adoption to go through before we say anything to the media.

I am hustled into the build with Taylor trying to keep people off me, which I am grateful for. Andrea, my PA, is waiting for me with a cup of coffee and a schedule of my day. I thank her and head into my office to start the Taiwanese project I've been working on for months.

Only a little while ago work was my world, it gave me control and the power I craved. I thrived on business and the submission of women. Now I'd rather have my family then all of this, I would give this up in a second for them.

Around the middle of the day I'm on the phone with the shipping company when Andrea buzzes in to tell me I have a visitor. I tell her to give me a moment while I finish the call.

"I don't give a FUCK how you do it! Just GET IT DONE!" I yell into the phone and slam it down just as the door to my office opens. My mood takes a nose dive.

"My, My, Christian you are going to work yourself into a grave," Elena says, her high heels clicking further into my office.

"What do you want Elena?" I ask.

"Nothing darling, I just wanted to see how you where. Obviously you need a release, that girl your with isn't fulfilling your needs. I can find someone for you," I stand up with fire in my eyes.

"Get the fuck out of my office now before I kick you the fuck out myself," I tell her.

"Christian, don't speak to me like that. What is wrong with you," she asks me. I press the buzzer on my desk and call for Taylor. He comes in a moment later and if I'm not mistaken he has a little grin on his face.

"Please escort Mrs. Lincoln out off my office. Make sure she is on the list of people not allowed up here. Oh and Elena that 'girl' I am with happens to be the best thing in my life aside from my son. Talk about her again like that and I will end you in all social circles and I'll make sure that no one will ever come to your salon," she scoffs at me and flicks her hair over her shoulder then leaves the room.

I sit back in my chair and breathe a sigh of relief that was a long time coming. I am so tired of Elena's attitude towards Ana. There is no way Ana is not everything I need; she and Teddy are my world, my everything. I hear the door open again and I am about to growl at whoever it is to go away but I see its Taylor.

"She is gone sir." He tells me.

Thank you Taylor," I reply.

"This came for you as well sir. You might want to open it now," I take the large envelope from him and tear it open.

"Oh my god," I say looking up at him. He smiles at me then leaves the room, I am speechless. So I grab the phone and dial Ana.

"Hey Christian, what's up?" she says and I can tell she is having a good day, well it's about to get even better.

"Ana," I whisper.

"What's wrong? What happened, is Teddy okay," I smile into the phone.

"He's perfect, and he's ours! I got the adoption papers right here in my hand. He is now Theodore Raymond Grey." I say and I hear her scream in delight over the phone. Then I hear the door burst open and her Ana mutter to Sawyer that she is fine. Then a couple of seconds late, "We have to celebrate Christian, tonight!"

"Leave it all to me, we'll have a party at our house after work with little Teddy bear," I tell her.

"Okay, since you dropped him off I want to pick Teddy up," she says, and I tell her that is fine.

"Oh, one more thing since it is official I am going to give a statement to the media today."

"Sounds good, I will see you at home later, with our son Christian our son," she says.

"I know baby, I know," I tell her I love her then hang up. I call in Andrea and tell her what I want for tonight, she rights down everything and says she'll get it done. I should give Andrea a raise she deserves it.

A few hours go by and I am all set for my statement that is going to take place outside Grey House any minute now. In fact Andrea opens my door to tell me it is time to go down stairs. I fallow Taylor down to the entrance and I see the sea of media camped out in front of the building. I walk right up to the podium and give my speech.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. As you may have heard my wife and I have taken in a foster son in the past few weeks. Theodore Raymond Grey, as of now is our son, we just got the adoption papers and we love him with all of our hearts. I will release a family photo later, and for anyone who may want to harm him, I suggest you rethink that because I will stop at nothing to keep him safe. Thank you for your time." I finish with a threat for anyone who wants to hurt him.

The rest of the day goes by fast and before I know it I am on my way home to help set up whatever I can for the party. When I arrive the party company that Andrea hired is just about done and is getting ready to leave. Ana is picking up Teddy, my mother and father are going to ride over with her. We want to surprise Teddy so they will be the last to arrive. I am so happy that our whole family could make it, even Ana's dad is coming up to be here for Teddy.

I jump in the shower really quick and change into some more comfortable clothes. I am just pulling on my t-shirt when I hear the door slam and hear Elliot call out for me. I make my way down stairs and see that almost everyone is there. I see Kate and Elliot, then by the couch are Mia and Ethan. In the kitchen is Gail and Taylor who I gave the rest of the day off so they could join us. Ray is standing closer to the door with a beer. The only people who aren't her are Ana, Teddy, and my parents. That's when I hear a car pull up to the door and Ana helping Teddy out of the car.

"I want to show GG and Papa my legos Mama," I hear Teddy say and I smile. Ana pushes open the door and we all yell surprise. Teddy quickly hides behind Ana's legs hiding his face.

"Teddy bear come here buddy," I say holding out my arms. He's bolts out and into my arms again hiding his face from everyone

"It's okay Ted, you know everyone here. Aunty Kate and big Uncle Elliot see," I point out everyone around the room and Teddy comes out from my shoulder and his eyes land in the kitchen.

"What dat?" he asks pointing at the cake.

"Chocolate Cake," I say.

His eyes get really big and he makes a 'o' with his mouth. I laugh and sent him down, he runs straight for the cake. Elliot helps him get a piece and Teddy takes it, he then looks up at me and Ana, who has moved to my side, and gives us a huge smile. It's so big that he has to close his eyes, it only lasts a second then he's eating the cake with his fingers. If it was any other day I would have insisted he use a fork but today is his day and he looks so cute with cake all over his face. Ana quickly pulls out her phone to photography him.

I wrap my arm around Ana and pull her close; I kiss her head and linger there just feeling this moment with her. I look back at our son and our family interacting with him. I finally feel like just Christian, not the fifty shades of fucked up kid with a dark past. I feel whole here with my family.

**Okay that's it for this chapter as always I love it when you guys reveiw. Anyone got an idea of what I might do next let me know in the comments. I'll try to update as much as I can. Until next time-AJ**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again! I am on a roll latley! Here is the next Chapter I hope you all enjoy it. I love hereing from all of you so don't be shy to post a comment. Tell me what you think -AJ :)**

**A POV**

Christian and I spend the evening entertaining our family and thanking them for showing up on such short notice. They all seem to be enchanted with Teddy as he runs around the house with a sugar high from the chocolate cake. Grace at one point starts to cry uncontrollably and Carrick takes her outside to calm down.

Most of them thought that Christian was celibate or gay; they never imagined he would have a wife let alone a child; especially because Christian had a fear of being touched. But now everyone looks on, as Christian picks Teddy up and gives him a piggy back ride, in wonder.

Gail puts on some music and Christian sets Teddy down then sweeps me up into his arms and twirls me around to the beat of the music. I can't help myself but laugh at his playfulness, there is this look in his eyes that makes my breath catch in my throat. His grey eyes sparkle with humor and something a little more passionate.

"Mama, me want to dance too!" I hear Teddy say as he pulls on my skirt. I laugh and pull him up into my arm. Christian twirls us both around the room; Teddy's squeal of delight makes life worth living. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Kate and Elliot join us in dancing, and then soon enough everyone is dancing and laughing around our house. I lean my head on Christian's chest and whisper to him.

"Is this how you pictured your life Mr. Grey?" I ask.

"Not in a million years, but that was before I meet you Mrs. Grey," he whispers back. Teddy wiggles out of my arms and runs over to Kate and Elliot.

The party winds down as everyone has to be at work the next day. We thank them again for coming and wish them a goodnight. Once everyone has left I look at Christian, now comes the hard part getting Teddy to bed. Have you ever tried to get a toddler to bed after eating a ton of sugar, well trust me it is harder than you think.

After Teddy decides it would be a good idea to run through the house naked because PJ's are evil we finally get him into his room clothed. Taylors face however was priceless when he saw Teddy streaking across the kitchen.

Christian reads him a couple of stories before our little guy finds sleep. Even with all the sugar all the excitement has worn him out. When Christian finally makes it back to our room I'm feeling pretty beat myself. I wouldn't say I am sick I've just been feeling really exhausted lately. My lovely husband flops onto the bed still clothed, I hear him muffle something into the pillow.

"Huh, I can't hear you when you talk into the pillow, dork" I reach over and ruffle his hair. He pulls his face up so I see his grey eyes.

"Our son is a ball full of energy, I don't know if I can keep up with the little guy," he says and I laugh at him.

"Right, I forgot that you're ancient aren't you. You're old enough to be his grandpa," I tease.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you, my hearing aide must be acting up again," he says rubbing his ears. I start to giggle and he reaches over to start tickling me and I squeal trying to jump out of the bed but he grabs me and pulls me to him. He starts to kiss my neck then up to my ear.

"I wonder if you are ticklish anywhere else," he whispers.

I hop out of bed careful not to wake Christian and go wake up Teddy so that I can get him ready to take to Graces. I agree with Christian we need to get Teddy enrolled in preschool, Grace can only watch him for so long. We may even need to hire a babysitter in the mean time; although Christian says that he can pull some strings and get him into a school now even though it's the middle of the semester.

"Morning Mama, I love you," Teddy says rubbing his eyes. I kiss his cheek and pick him up so that we can go down stairs and eat breakfast.

"Good morning Ana, good morning little bear," Gail says to us as we enter the kitchen.

"I'm not little bear," Teddy mumbles laying his head on my shoulder. Gail smiles and asks what we would like for breakfast and Teddy immediately says bananas which has become his favorite food.

"We should call you monkey," I tell him making monkey noise that makes him laugh. I hear someone behind me clearing their throat and I turn and see Christian smiling with raise eyebrows. He has a look that says What-on-earth-are-you-doing-but-you-adorable all I do is shrug and explain that Teddy is our little monkey.

"Is that right, well then we must be a family of monkeys then," Christian starts to makes a monkey noise and I burst out laughing fallowed but Teddy's giggles.

"No silly, daddy. I'm Teddy Bear grrrrrrr," Teddy says making a clawing gesture with his hands.

"Mama! I want to show you and Daddy something!" Teddy tells us wiggling out of my arms. He takes off towards the stairs and I greet Christian with a kiss and a wink then turn around to help Gail get breakfast started.

Teddy comes barreling into the room with one of his lego creations. But before he can make it to us he trips over his feet and goes head first into the titles in the kitchen. It looks like his knees take the most damage. But Teddy starts to whimper which turns into a full blow cry, I hurry over to him and pick him up cradling him in my arms.

I glance at his knees and they are swollen and bleeding a little bit. Christian comes over and stokes his hair and I ask Gail to grab the first aid kit in the bathroom. She hurries off and I set Teddy onto the counter to get a better look at his scraped knees. Teddy is still crying so I do my best to sooth him and Christian hold his hand while he cries into his chest.

"You are okay Teddy Bear, look at me baby. Mommy and Daddy are right her and you going to be okay buddy boy," I reassure him kissing his chubby cheeks for comfort. His tears seem to subside a bit and Gail comes in with the first aid kit. I gently place a band aid onto his knee then kiss it make it better and Teddy is already to play again. I think he is sadder about breaking his Legos then anything else.

Gail serves up my yogurt, Christian's omelet, and Teddy's banana's with Cheerios. I look at my yogurt and it makes me a little nauseous so I tell Christian that I will eat something later because I am not hungry right now. He gives me a look that I am all too familiar with by now, so to pacify him I give him a big kiss and run up the stairs to get ready for the day.

By the time I am done Christian and Teddy have already left for his parent's house. I grab an apple on the way out knowing it will make Christian happy if he knows I got something to eat for later. Sawyer drives me to GIP and doesn't leave my side once. I know he feels really bad about what happened the other week with Hyde. I don't blame him but Christian does and the rath of Christian is a scary thing. Sawyer's boyfriend has gotten released from the hospital and is doing well he is expected to come back to work anytime now. In fact Christian tells me Taylor is thinking about hiring him as Teddy's CPO, because if Teddy is going to be out in public alone then someone is going to need to make sure he is safe.

Work has been a little strange since I got back, many people just stare at me and there is a lot of whispering that I see. Roach my boss has asked me if I wanted to be editor, which means taking over for Hyde and I told him that I wanted to earn the position not get it because I was attacked. He assured me that even if Hyde was still here he was going to offer me an editor's position because he sees potential in me. I have yet to tell Christian about my promotion with all the excitement that happened yesterday.

The day passes rather fast and I eat the apple that I grabbed earlier and munch on it as I work. But then I don't feel so well and tell Sawyer that I need to use the restroom, this is the only place he doesn't fallow me. I rush to the bathroom just in time to puke my guts out. I don't know how this is entirely possible because I haven't eaten anything but that apple all day. Maybe I ate a bad apple I think to myself, that must be it.

But then I start to think about something, I do the math in my head and jump to my feet. I run into my office where Sawyer is sitting looking professional as ever and I start to sweat. How do I explain this without accidently spilling the beans to Christian? It could just be a false alarm who knows, I wipe my hands on my pants.

"Sawyer we need to go," he looks up at me confused.

"Why? What is wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing," I sigh because Sawyer spends why too much time with me to know when something is not right with me. So I quickly tell him what I think is going on and his eye become saucers and he jumps up ready to go.

"Where to?" he asks.

"First the drug store and then most likely Kate's house," I tell him and we head out of the office. I call Kate to see if she is home or not.

"Hey there Steele, what's up?" she says picking up the phone.

"Hey are you home right now by any chance?" I ask.

"Yeah Elliot and I decided to play hooky for the day because we got home so late last night. But they called him in to look at some building. Why you ask?"

"I'll be over in a couple of minutes and I will explain everything I promise," I tell her.

"You okay you sound weird,"

"I think I'm fine, I don't know really. I see you soon okay," I say then hang up.

Sawyer and I make it to the drug store and he goes in to get what I need while I wait in the car. It would be awful if someone saw me and leaked it to the media before I even know for sure. Sawyer comes back and tosses the little pink box into the back seat, and then we drive to Kate's house.

When I get to the door I don't even have time to knock before Kate opens the door with a whoosh of blonde hair flying everywhere. She is standing there and I have a feeling that I am in for a Katharine Kavanagh Inquisition.

"Okay spill Steele, you sounded really weird on the phone. What is up with you?" she asks hands on her hips. I hold up the box as a way of explanation.

"Oh my god, you think?" she asks and I nod. She ushers me into the apartment.

"The bathroom is on the right come out when you're done," she says pointing me in the direction of the bathroom. I go in there and pee on the little stick them put the cap back on it and go back out to where Kate is pacing the living room.

"Well," she asks.

"I have to wait two minutes for it to tell me," I explain. I sit on the couch while she paces in front of me biting her nail.

"What are you going to say to Christian? Does he know that you think you're..." the timer on my phone dings and my heart jumps into my throat.

"Well?" she says. I take a deep breath and look down at the pregnancy test that I hold in my hand.

"Positive. It's positive, Kate I'm pregnant. Oh my god I'm pregnant!" I yell and she starts to yell then we start to jump up and down yelling together. The front door opens and Elliot walks in looking at us like we are crazy.

"What has gotten into you two?" he asks.

"I'm pregnant," I yell at the same time Kate screams, "Ana's having a baby!"

I give him the little stick to show him; he stares at it for a second then drops the bag he was holding. He picks me up and twirls me around yelling excitedly.

"I'm going to be an Uncle again!" he says to us then, "Oh wait! Have you told Christian yet? Eww you peed on that thing didn't you"

I shake my head and reply, "No I came here from work, Oh god Christian, I need to go tell him right now,"

Kate and Elliot congratulate me again hugging and kissing me then wishing me good luck. I get back outside to where Sawyer is waiting by the car; he congratulates me then explains he could hear me and Kate screaming in the apartment. I ask him if we can stop of at the store one more time before we go to Christian's office. I don't think I can wait until we get home to tell him.

We get to the store and I grab a pacifier, a little box, and a couple of pens. I pay for the items and head back out to the car. I feel my phone buzzing and see its Christian. I want this to be a surprise for him so I collect myself and answer the phone.

"Ana what the hell! Why didn't you pick up the first time I called?" well that was not what I expected but I'm not going to let Mr. Grumpy ruin my good mood.

"I'm sorry; I have had a lot on my mind today. How many times did you call anyway?" I ask.

"7 times, Sawyer called Taylor to tell him that you weren't feeling good so he took you home. Are you okay do you need me to come home?" he asks. I shoot a look at Sawyer and his look says What-I-had-to-tell-him-something.

"No, I'm okay just an upset stomach, promise" I tell him. We are close to Grey House now and he is in for the shock of his life. Hopefully it a good one and he's not mad at me for missing my birth control shot.

"I told you to eat something this morning," he says and I roll my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me Mrs. Grey?" he asks and I gasp into the phone.

"How did you know," I ask him wondering if he has super powers.

"Cause I know you Ana," he says and I can tell he has a grin on his face.

"Stow your twitching palms Mr. Grey. Anyway Gail is making me some soup so I am going to go now. I love you," I tell him because we have made it to Grey House.

"Love you to; see you at home," he hangs up. I finish my little project in the back of the care so that I can give it to him.

Sawyer and I go into the building and then in the corner of my eye I see Taylor fallowing us, I give him a little wave and a smile. He smiles back no doubt he is already in on the plan so I glance back at Sawyer and he just shrugs. I swear Taylor is more like our family than anything else; he is like another Ray to me.

We get up to the top floor and Andrea looks up from her desk obviously surprised to see me flanked by Sawyer and Taylor on my sides.

"Hi, is he in?" I ask her.

"Yeah, let me just tell him you're here," she tells me reaching from the buzzer.

"Um, it's actually a surprise. Do you mind if I just go in?" she nods and I walk over to the door.

I am suddenly regretting my decision, what if he freaks out and god forbids doesn't want it. I notice that both Sawyer and Taylor have disappeared. I look down at the little box that I got and think about the baby that is inside me. He loves Teddy so much how could he not love this child just as much? I take a deep breath and push the door open.

There he is sitting behind his chair being the master of the universe. He is so handsome sometimes I wonder why did he even picked me; there are so many other, much more beautiful people that he could have been with. His copper locks hang down in front of his face; he really needs a haircut I think to myself. I notice that he has rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and it shows off his huge biceps. I can't help but marvel at him for minute, but then he looks up and catches me staring at him. Even though we are married I can't help myself, I quickly look away and blush a deep red color.

I find his eyes again I see confusion then happiness in his face. He moves out from around the desk to give me a kiss, and then he leads me over to the couch where we sit down.

"Ana, what are you doing here? I thought you were at home eating soup, are you okay?" he asks placing a hand on my forehead to see if I have a fever.

"I'm fine, I lied before," he leans back with a confused look, "Sorry I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Surprise? Ana you are not making any sense," he says frustrated. I take a deep breath preparing myself for what his reaction will be.

"This is for you," I say handing him the little box, "Don't be mad okay."

He takes the box from me and opens it and just stares. No words come out of his mouth. Inside is a baby pacifier, on the lid of the box says Congratulations Daddy-again. He looks up at me confused then suddenly it clicks and he becomes really pale. Like ghost pale, and in a split second he is on his feet looking down on me.

"You're pregnant?" he whispers. I nod this is not how I imagined this going at all. They suddenly I'm in the air and Christian is hugging me tightly to his chest. He whispers 'oh my god' over and over and brings be down so that we are at eye level again. I see his eyes are a little red and puffy like he is about to cry which triggers my own tears.

"We have become parents in two days. Oh god Ana, I love you so much, Baby don't cry" he gets down on his knees and pushed my shirt up a little, "Hi little blip, it's me daddy. I love you so much already." He plants a kiss on my tummy which tickles then lays his head on me. I run my hands through his hair and he sighs in content.

**Finished! Ana is pregnant omg! I can't wait for later. Things are going to get really tough for the Grey family really soon I hope you all are prepared. Fasten your seat belts beacsue its gonna get intense. As alwasy, Until next time -AJ**


	15. Chapter 15

**Back again! I told you guys that i was feling inspired. I want to clarify something first. JJ is the young security office that was stabed in the break in, he is also dating Sawter. In the last chapter I think I put Jack by mistake. Anyway here is chapter 15. Enjoy.-AJ**

**CG POV**

6 months later:

I am suddenly jerked awake when I feel something cold press against my naked back. I feel Ana wiggle her cold toes on me. I flip over and see her bright blue eyes staring right at me, they have a twinkle of humor in them.

"What was that about?" I ask grumpy about being awake. I glance at the clock on the bedside table and see it is 3 am. I groan and pull Ana to me inhaling her perfect sent.

"I think I will die right now if I don't get pickles. Dear husband will you go get them for me?" she asks trying to hold in her laughter. I sigh this is the third night in a row she has woken up with some weird food craving. Last night it was macaroni and pears.

Rolling out of bed I trot down to the kitchen to get some pickles for my severely pregnant wife. She gets more beautiful with each passing day. I do wish she would take it easy though and not work so hard, no such luck there.

These last six months have been amazing and Teddy loves the idea of getting a brother or sister. We don't want to know the gender just yet. But he seems excited either way, we were worried at first how he would react. Ana and I were scared that he may not want to share us with anyone but that hasn't been the case at all. In fact Teddy loves to help us pick stuff out for the baby, he is so adorable when tries to make a decision about something. He will stare intently at something then say to us, "You think blip like this?" The first time he did this Ana started to cry because it was so cute, but also because of hormones.

I am heading back up the stairs when I hear a muffled scream coming from Ted's room. Sometimes he gets nightmares but they are nowhere near as bad as mine when I was his age. I head in there with the jar of pickles and sit with him stroking his hair. He doesn't wake up and calms down enough so I go back to my room down the hall.

"Hey, was that Teddy? Is he okay?" Ana asks as come in the door. She is sitting up in bed wearing only a pair of shorts. She complains because her breasts are too sensitive to wear a shirt at night and it's too constricting on her stomach. I am not complaining one bit.

"Yeah, he's okay, I checked on him and he didn't even wake up which a good thing. I guess." I say handing her the jar of pickles. She takes them from me and starts to eat them; I crawl back into bed so that I am at eye level with her belly.

"Hi baby," I say rubbing her tummy, "It's Daddy, it's really late and Mama is eating pickles. I just want to say I love you."

I feel a little movement inside and my eyes shoot up to Ana. She has a soft smile forming on her lips. I feel the movement again, then I see what I think is a little foot poking out and gasp. I her Ana giggle at me so I look back at her.

"How long has this been happening," I ask, she shrugs.

"Don't know a couple of week's maybe," she says

"A couple weeks?" I ask shocked, "Why didn't you tell me, I missed it"

"You didn't miss anything, besides you felt it right now," she stets the pickle jar down on the night stand and runs her fingers through my head. I can feel myself falling asleep and before I know it I am out, laying my head right next to our unborn child.

**A POV**

By the time I wake up Christian is all ready up with Teddy. It's Sunday so they are most likely watching cartoons in the living room. That is exactly where I find them, cuddled up in their PJ's watching some Disney show.

"Mama!" Teddy cries as I walk in. He pats the side of the couch for me to join them and I give him a big smile and sit down with my huge belly. Teddy crawls out of Christians arms and over to me then places his hands on my stomach trying to feel for the baby.

"How blip?" he asks.

"Blip is doing well. How is my other baby this morning?" I push the hair out of his eyes. He looks up at me with a toothy grin, except for a few are missing. It came as a shock to him when he lost his first tooth; he came crying into our room yelling that he was dying.

Christian and I spend the rest of the day being lazy around the house with Teddy. But around 1:00 Teddy becomes grumpy so Christian and I put him down for a nap. We both are really excited because Teddy is starting preschool tomorrow but we think he may be a little nervous. I'm concerned about how is he going to react with the other kids because as far as we know he hasn't had that much interaction with kids his own age.

While Teddy is napping Christian makes lunch for us, nothing specials just sandwiches. Christian is a horrible cook which I found out the hard way. I decide to take a walk in the meadow in the backyard of our house.

I find a shady spot under a tree and sit down; I place my hand on my belly. We haven't decided on a name yet. I really think, if it is a girl, we should name her Ella after Christian's birth mother, but he hates the idea and completely shut it down. I don't know what I like for a boy, maybe Lucas.

I hear Christian's footsteps fallowed by a thump as he sits next to me. "How about Phoebe Grace," he says handing me a paper plate with a peanut butter and banana sandwich on it. I swear he can read minds sometimes.

"Yeah I really like that," I say to him. It is a really nice name for a girl. We sit in peaceful silence munching on our sandwiches under the tree. When we finish Christian takes our plates and says he is going to wake up the little one. I watch him head back to the house and close my eyes.

A couple minutes later I hear, "Mama!" I laugh and lay down in the tall grass that surrounds the tree. I can here Christian and Teddy trying to "find" me. I hear Teddy laughing as Christian picks him up so they can spot me. When he does he squeals to be put down and Christian obliges setting him down. Teddy takes off like a shot in my direction. I hold my hands out for him and he jumps into them. Christian joins us a moment later.

"Careful buddy, we don't want to hurt blip," he says ruffling Teddy's hair.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey?" we look over to see Sophie, Taylor's daughter standing next to us. She is about 9 and is staying with Taylor and Gail for a while.

"Hi Sophie, what can we do for you?" I ask smiling at her.

"Gail gave me some popsicles, and she wanted to know if Teddy could have one?" she says holding out a Popsicle.

"Sure, Ted you want a popsicle?" he nods and reaches for the treat.

"What do you say to Miss. Taylor?" Christian says.

"Thank you," he says and starts to lick it. Sophie leaves and heads back to the house. Teddy takes the popsicle and shifts it into Christians face.

"Here Daddy. You try." He says.

Christian takes it from him and takes a bite, which I have no idea how that doesn't hurt his teeth, "Yum, thank you buddy." He says. Teddy tries to offer me the same but I shake my head and thank him anyway.

Later that evening Teddy, Christian, and I are watching Peter Pan when I look over and find that Teddy is past out lying on my legs. I nudge Christian and point to our son making a camera motion with my hands. He pulls his phone out of his back pocket and snaps a couple of photos of Teddy. His lips slightly parted and face flushed with sleep. I am about to pick him up so that I can put him to bed but Christian stops me and does it himself. A few seconds later Christian comes back down the stairs having put Ted down.

"He is out of it," He says flopping onto the couch, "I think he is really excited for school tomorrow, if not a little bit nervous." I crawl over so I can rest in his arms as we continue Peter Pan.

"Our lives are falling into place and I couldn't ask for a better one," I say.

I am startled out of bed with a coppered haired little boy racing into our room at 5:30. I groan and push Christian out of bed to deal with the little munchkin.

"Come on, Mama! School today," he yells and I realize that I'm not going to get anymore sleep. Christian fallows Teddy to get him ready for school while I take a shower and get ready for work. Christian joins me a couple of minutes later and says Teddy is with Gail eating breakfast.

"Banana's and Cheerios?" I ask.

"What else?" he replies.

We rush through our morning routine, after six months we have finally we have it down. Get Teddy dressed and ready to go, get him to eat breakfast then get ready ourselves and eat, then we can get out of the door. Some days goes better than others, lucky for us it is one of the good days today. We make it down stairs and I see Teddy all dressed up in a little suit that is his school uniform. I complained to Christian a little while ago about if it was really necessary for preschoolers to wear uniforms. Apparently it is in private schools.

Christian makes me eat breakfast watching me the whole time to make sure that I eat everything. I have gotten used to it now but at first it was really weird. Things go so much easier if we don't fight about little things. So I just let him have his way with the breakfast thing, plus I am pregnant and it is important to eat for the both of us.

When we are all done we all pile into the Audi SUV that Taylor is driving. JJ, Teddy's new CPO, and Sawyer fallow us in the other SUV. Christian and I are both going to go drop Teddy off, then we are going to leave separately to work. Once I go on maternity leave I will still work on manuscripts at home to Christians delight.

Taylor pulls up to the preschool and I am glad to see that there is very little press. Christian tells me this is where a lot of high profile people send their kids to preschool so it is normal for a little media to be here. We help Teddy out of the car and walk with him to his class room; he clutches my hand when we make it to the door.

"I changed my mind Mommy, I don't want to go," he says looking up to me then trying to hide behind my legs. I foresaw this happening so I bend down to his eye level and stroke his little cheek.

"It's going to be okay Teddy Bear, me and Daddy will always be there for you okay. We are going to be back at the end of the day to get you. I bet they even have legos, probably even more then you have at home," his eyes light up at that, " But if you don't believe me here," I reach up around my neck and get the necklace that hangs there.

I unclasped it and put in around his neck tucking it under his shirt. It is the heart shaped locket that Christian gave me the day we found him. It has our initials carved on the outside C+A, on the inside I added a picture of little blip and one of Teddy. He's seen it enough to know exactly what it is; I never leave the house without it.

"There, now Mommy, Daddy, and Blip will always be close to your heart. We will see you later okay baby," I kiss his head and stand up. He holds the locket through his shirt and smiles up at Christian and me.

"Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy. See you later," he disappears through the door. Christian has a quick word with JJ about security then we have to leave to go to work.

"He will be fine, right?" I ask Christian before I get into the car with Sawyer.

"Of course, I'll see you later at home," he kisses me then gets into the car with Taylor.

I get into the car with Sawyer and we take off towards GIP, I can't help think about Teddy though. I hope he interacts well with the other kids, what if they pick on him? What if he's not ready, I am about to ask Sawyer to turn around but then I realize I am over reacting. I take a deep breath and slump back into my seat.

**CG POV**

I know today was tough for Ana, letting our little guy go somewhere by himself for a long time without any family around. But JJ is a good guy and I know there is nothing he wouldn't do to stop someone from hurting Teddy.

I spend the whole day working on this project with the Taiwanese, I am getting really frustrated with them and it looks like I might have to fly out there to get this done. I would have Ros my COO do it but the pricks say they won't work with her. I am also still having Barney look into what happened to our apartment 6 months ago we still have not figured out who would even want to do that. The only person Ana and I could think of was Hyde but he's in jail and wasn't even in town when it happened, had an alibi and everything.

Ros walks in with some Chinese food and we work through lunch on this project with the shipment yards. She agrees that the only way to get it done is to go to Taiwan. I can't ask my pregnant wife and my 4 year old son to go with me. I'll talk to her about it when I get home.

I am really excited to hear about Teddy's first day of preschool, I bet it will be mostly be about what lego creations he made. I hope he gets along with the kids well and they don't pick on him. I guess that is what all parents fear.

The rest of the day progresses much like the morning, me being frustrated and yelling about stuff. I am ready to go get Teddy and then go home to say hi to both of my babies. I am preparing to leave when Taylor bursts into the door. Andrea fallows him in confused at his behavior but I wave her out. I am just putting my notebook and laptop into my bag and I notice that he looks disheveled.

He has lost his coat jacket and his dress shirt isn't tucked in like it was this morning. He has this wild look in his eyes and he is sweating, like a lot. He didn't look nearly this bad when Ana was taken to the hospital; I immediately feel the color drain from my face. Something terrible has happened.

"What is it Taylor," I bite out.

"He's gone, sir." He grunts.

"Who's gone Taylor?" I asked confused. I get closer and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Teddy, sir. We don't know where he's gone," I stumble back.

"What…what do you mean? He's at school right? He's waiting for us to pick him up," I say baffled at what is coming out of Taylor's mouth.

"The school called me and said that one of our security guys picked up Teddy. A man named Pete, but I told her we don't have anyone by that name on our security team. It was only a curtsy call, because they have so many high profile kids they have security guys picking up kids all the time. By the time I go down there they were already gone." He tells me

"What the fuck happened to JJ? He was supposed to be on Teddy, that's why he is a CPO!" I yell.

"We found him in a supply closet. There was a bullet between his eyes," his words start to blend together and I feel myself stumble back into the desk. I grip it tightly and try to get the air into my lungs.

"Jesus Christ! Does Ana know yet?" I ask he shakes his head. Our little boy is missing and he is with someone who murdered the CPO he was with, oh god. I feel my body snap.

I turn around and grab the edge of the desk; I pick it up and flip it over. I fly all around the room breaking anything and everything that I can find. Taylor is watching the door to make sure someone doesn't come in. I hear this strange screaming sound that sounds like someone is dying then I realize that it must be me making this noise.

I stop after a while to catch my breath, the office is destroyed. My clothes and hair are a mess, the only I can do is collapse onto the floor. Taylor just watches on from the door as I fall apart and this time he can't help me. My son is gone and I don't know where he could be at.

"Find him Taylor, I swear to god if he is harmed I personally will murder anyone that hurts him," I hiss.

I have to now go tell my pregnant wife that our son if gone and we don't know where he is. I feel tears slide down my face.

**Teddy's POV**

There is a man that says he is part of Daddy's security but I have never seen him before. But there are so many guys that all look the same in the house. He tells me that JJ had to go home to Mama and Daddy and that I am going with him for a while.

I am upset that Mommy wasn't here to pick me up, so that I could tell her all about what I did today. I made a best friend already, his name is Jackson. He shared his crayons with me which is really nice. I showed him how to build stuff with legos. They had so many toys to play with and all the other kids where really nice to.

Peter the guy who is taking me home seems okay but he has a mean face like he ate something yucky. I miss JJ though he was cool and liked legos to! The teacher leads me to the Peter and I go outside with him, he doesn't hold my hand like Mommy or Daddy does. I wonder why Tay-Tay didn't come to get me.

Peter picks me up and shoves me into the car, now all I want is Mommy to hold me and Daddy trying to make us laugh. I don't like Peter he is a meany head.

**Finished! Aw poor Sawyer! And Teddy is gone they have no idea where to look. How is Ana going to react to the news. Until next time-AJ**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so Teddy has been kidnapped, find out how the Grey's are holding up with this. Here is Chpater 16 hope you all enjoy it. I am really excited for the next chapter, but most of you are going to hate it I can already tell. Just don't give up on me I promise it will get better-AJ**

**CG POV**

"Daddy! Look at what I built!" I look up from my newspaper and coffee to see Teddy holding up what looks like a spaceship made out of legos.

"Wow, buddy that is so cool. Can I hold it?" I ask coming out from the breakfast table. He nods and holds it out to me.

"Here daddy," I am about to grab it when Teddy suddenly disappears and the legos fall to the floor breaking into a million pieces. I'm stunned and I can't move, the kitchen behind me fades to black. My breath starts to come in pants and I find myself falling to the floor on my knees.

"DADDY!" I hear Teddy screaming from somewhere. I struggle to my feet spinning frantically to find him. It's too dark I can't even see my own hands!

"TEDDY!" I yell, I have to find him, he's in danger I can feel it.

Suddenly he appears, there is a faint light around him but I can tell it's him instantly. There is a man next to him and it looks like he is holding Teddy by the hair with a gun pointed at his head. I can't make out the man's features but I hear him laughing at me. I run forward to try to help Teddy but they disappear before I can get to them.

"Teddy!" I cry desperately.

"Daddy, you promised you'd never leave me!" I hear him call out in the dark.

"Teddy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" I feel my body sink to the floor again but this time I jerk awake. I sit up in bed panting hard.

He's still gone and we have no idea where he could be, the only man who could give us any lead was stuffed into a supply closet dead. I reach out to feel for Ana hoping she could bring me some comfort, but her side of the bed is cold. Oh god she's gone to and I am all alone again is my first thought.

I hop out of bed and walk down the hallway to our son's room. The door creaks when I push it open, on his tiny bed I can see my pregnant sleeping away. She has been sleeping in there for a couple of days, I don't blame her, it's her way to feel closer to him.

I close the door and go down stairs, I don't think that I can go back to sleep after that nightmare. So I go into the kitchen to get a snack. In the fridge I find a banana, how fitting I think as I grab it. I take the fruit with me to my office. Might as well get some work done while I am up. But as soon as I think that I know I won't get any work done.

Teddy has been gone for 5 days, Taylor and the rest of my security team has been looking for him around the clock. Except for Sawyer, he has taken a leave of absence mourning the death of JJ. We don't have any leads except a crude description of what the man who took Teddy looks like from the people at the school.

Ana has barley said anything in the last couple of days, she has taken an early maternity leave from work. Most of the time she just stays in Teddy's room, I think she is giving up hope. I hate seeing her like this, my strong vibrate girl brought to her knees. The most I've seen her do is eat, I'm glad she knows that she needs to keep her strength up for the baby.

I know that I haven't been much help to her lately, my anger and guilt has made me stay in my office for days. I can't even look at Ana without falling apart; I promised her he would be fine at school. I was the one to push for preschool, Teddy is gone and it is entirely my fault.

There are a couple of pictures of Ana and Teddy on my desk. One where Ana is looking lovingly at her stomach with Teddy in the background making a silly face. I reach for one that has just Teddy in it; this one was taken the day before he was kidnapped. He has fallen asleep on Ana's lap while watching Peter Pan. His hair is sticking up everywhere and he has pouty lips that are slightly parted. His nose is scrunched up like when he thinks about something really hard. I sigh and set the picture back down.

He's out there probably wondering why we aren't with him, it tears at my heart that he might be hurt or worse. I stop myself right there, I would know if he was… I won't even think it. We will get him back, I know it, I will have hope for both Ana and me.

**Teddy Pov**

Peter has taken me on a really long car ride, much longer then it would be to go home. When I ask him when I get to see Mommy and Daddy he says soon. But it's been a really long time since then, I just want to go home.

After a long time Peter pulls up to this little house, it doesn't look nice like my house. It reminds me of before Momma and Daddy and I don't want to go back to that place. When Peter gets out of the car he yells for me to fallow him.

I fallow Peter into the house and it doesn't look much nicer on the inside. He shows me into a room that he says I will be staying at for a while. I look at him confused, because he said that I would get to go home soon. He shoves me by the forehead and closes the door; I stumble back without falling then just stare at the door willing Daddy to come through and save me.

A little while later I hear some commotion going on outside the door, it sounds like it's coming from the living room. I jump up hoping its Daddy and Tay-Tay and they are here to get me. I open the door a little bit to see what is going on.

Down the hall I see Peter; he is talking to some lady that I have never seen before. She has really blonde hair and really high shoes. Her skin looks a bit like plastic like she is a doll or something. I can vaguely hear what they are saying if I listen really hard.

"Is he here," the blonde lady asks.

"Yes Mistress," Peter says.

"Good, this is what we are going to do. Listen closely if you fuck up I will punish you," Peter flinches a little bit at her words, "You are going to stay here with him for a few days, then you are going to go to the airport. You are going to get on a plane that is headed for London," the plastic lady hands Peter some papers.

"There is a lady there that you will pass the boy off to, get it?" Peter nods, "Her name and address are on the tickets. After a couple of years she is going to dump him into the California foster system. That way if they find him, Christian will already be mine, and they would have already given up on finding him by then."

I don't want to go away I just want to go back to Mommy and Daddy! I open the door wider and it creaks a little bit, I'm caught, they both look over to me. I run out towards the door trying to run away from Peter and the plastic woman. But before I can get to the door Peter grabs my arm and jerks me backwards.

"Stupid brat," the lady says flipping her hair.

"Where do you think you're going?" Peter asks.

"I want to go back to Mommy and Daddy," I cry.

Peter gets a grin on his face, but it looks like he smells something bad. He gets really close and grabs my shirt with one hand. Then he brings the other around so fast into my face, I am afraid he almost took my head off. I feel tears start to build in the corners of my eyes.

"They don't want you anymore get that kid? They asked me to get rid of you, get it through your head your un-wantable," he spits in my face.

There is a part of me that I feel creeping up, it used to be part of me all the time. It was there when the bad man was burning my chest. I can't feel anything; the pain from the slap is no longer there. I go limp in Peter's grip, he toss me onto the floor.

"Just do what I told you and you will be rewarded, pet" the blonde lady strokes Peter's face, "Here make him look different as well, he is going to be all over the media," she hands him a little bottle them leaves.

"Come on brat, I really don't want to take a beating from her," he says half picking me up half dragging me. I let him drag me into the bathroom and me sticks my head in the tub and turns the water on. I jump a little bit at the cold but then it fades away.

Once my hair is all wet he pulls me back and sits me on the toilet, I don't say anything. I remember it was better to not say anything with the bad man. He opens the little bottle the woman game him and squirts the contents on my head. It's a little cold, but then he starts to rub it all over my head. Whatever the stuff is it smells really bad and I have to hold my breath. When Peter is done he washes his hands and tells me to not to move then leaves the bathroom.

A few minutes pass before Peter comes back into the room, he drags me back over to the tub and runs water through my hair. He washes it for a bit then pulls my head back, Peter picks up a towel that was on the floor and tosses it to me.

"Dry yourself off then go back to your room," he says then leaves the bathroom. I put the towel on my head and rub my hair. When I think its dry I place it on the floor where it was before. I am about to walk out the door when I see myself in the mirror.

My hair is a blonde color, I grab at it to see is it is real. I tug and tug but it sees to stay. My copper hair is gone replaced with a honey color. Then on the side of my cheek is a red hand print but it doesn't hurt. I gently touch it. Mommy and Daddy never did this.

Maybe Peter was right and they didn't want me anymore. They were going to get a new baby of their own and they didn't need me anymore. That must be why I think. I leave the bathroom and go back to the room Peter showed me when we go here. I collapse onto the rough bed and I fall asleep thinking about my life without Mommy and Daddy.

A couple days later Peter tells me we are leaving the house. In the last couple of days he has mostly ignored me, which means he hasn't hurt me at all. But now he says we are going to go on a plane ride, I don't know what that means but I fallow him anyway.

We get to this huge building that is all glass and outside are these huge things that take off into the air. I stare amazed at them until Peter grabs my hand and pulls me inside the building. We sit down for a minute so that he can get some papers out of his bag. He hands me a bottle of orange juice, I take it from him grateful.

"Drink all of that," he whispers harshly so I chug the whole thing. It makes my tummy hurt but I keep quite so not to upset him. Peter finally gets all of his paper work in order and stands up so I fallow. He bends down and picks me up in his arms. I wiggle not used to being picked up by him.

"Stop squirming brat," he tells me and I stop. We weave through crowds of people until we get to a gate thing where lots of people are at. I am starting to get really tired when Peter hands over his papers to a lady behind a desk. I can tell she is looking at me but my head feels so heavy that I have to put it down on Peters shoulder.

"We're going on a father son vacation to see some family. Poor guy was so excited last night he didn't sleep well. He much be tuckered out now," I hear Peter say to the lady.

"Aw that's so cute! Well have a good trip," she says to him.

I can't keep my eyes open any longer and I fall asleep before we get onto the plane. Peter doesn't say anything and just lets me drift off. I don't sleep good I feel uncomfortable and strange the whole time. I dream of Mommy holding me and kissing my cheeks. Daddy looks at us with a smile on his face, he reaches out to ruffle my hair. But then I'm staring down at them and Mommy has a baby in her arms and she is kissing it. Daddy isn't looking at me anymore he's looking at the baby, I try to call out to them but they can't hear me.

I jerk awake and I find that I am in a tiny car, and that Peter is driving. But it looks strange because he is on the wrong side. I stare at him confused, he turns and notices me.

"Jesus, finally your awake, I thought I had killed you," he says. I rub my eyes and look out the window. Where are we, this doesn't even look like home. The buildings are weird, small, and really close together. The sky is kind of like home, it looks like it's going to rain.

Peter pulls up to this little cottage type of house that looks different from the other buildings. It's still really small but it isn't close to any other buildings.

"Get out," Peter says to me. I get out and fallow him to the house. He knocks on the door and a lady that looks like GG opens the door. She smiles brightly at me; Peter pushes me in front of him.

"Here," he says to the lady.

"Hi, what is your name?" she asks me. I stare at her blankly; I don't want Peter to hit me again so I keep quite.

"This is Ted…Theo, Theo Ray," he tells her.

"Well, Hi Theo welcome to my home. This will be your home for a while to okay. Come on in I just made some cookies," I continue to stare at her so Peter pushes me forward.

"Later Kid," Peter says then turns around to the car. He gets in and leaves, I turn back to the lady who is still smiling at me. She gestures for me to come inside, so I fallow her.

**Finished! Okay what did you all think of this chapter, I know it is a little shorter then my last couple of chapters. Anyway Teddy is in London know with this old Lady and Ana/Christian aren't doing so good. Until next time -AJ**


	17. Chapter 17

**Two in one day unbeilveable! The only thing I can say here is I am so so so so sorry! It will get better I promise! One more thing, if you don't like the direction my story is going don't read it, simple as that.-AJ**

**Teddy POV **

10 years later

"Wake up maggot, you got school today," I feel the back of my shirt being pulled then I feel the cold floor on my face. Groaning and looking up I see my sorry excuse for a foster father standing over me. He is wearing his signature wife beater shirt that has a huge grease stain on it. Henry is in his late 40s and balding, he isn't as bad as some of the foster parents I've had, but he also isn't the greatest.

I've been with Henry for a couple of months and like always I try to make myself as small as possible so that no one notices me. That is nearly impossible with my size; I'm nearly 6 foot and only 14. It makes it hard when you're really tall and the new kid, always the new kid.

Like I said Henry isn't too bad, at least when he is sober that his. When he is drunk I usually just don't come home.

Henry leaves the room and I fallow heading for the bathroom. I strip off my boxers and t-shirt that I slept in; I throw them on the floor and look at my reflection. My limp copper hair hangs in front of my face so I push it away. Most of the time you can't control it even if you put gel it, my hair has a natural spike. I think about the time I came home with a Mohawk, my foster mother at the time nearly had a heart attack, I laugh at the memory.

There are tiny scars dotted all along my stomach, chest and upper back. I don't remember getting them that much, but they still affect me today. There is a small necklace that hangs from my neck; it's a heart that has the initials C+A on them. Inside is what I assume, a picture of me as a baby, and another picture of a sonogram. It is the only thing I have left from my parents. I push away from the sink angry, I jump into the shower and stand under the cold water. Henry must have forgotten to pay the water bill.

I shower quickly and get out of the bathroom so Henry came get in that is if he is going to work today. You never know with him. I throw my black hoodie and my ripped jeans on; I don't think I have had new clothes in years. Oh well these ones have gotten me through so far, right?

I grab my backpack and walk out the door without saying goodbye to Henry, he doesn't care no one does. I pick up my pride and joy on the porch, my skateboard. I found all the pieces myself and basically built the whole thing. I hop on a ride all the way to school but get off before the admin see me; they are always looking for a reason to get me in trouble.

I stuff my board half in my bag so I don't have to carry it and start to walk in for my first class. I don't bother making friends at these places; it's a waste of time. By the time I make friends I have to leave anyway, and most of the time it is my fault.

"Um, Hey Theo?" I turn around and see a bubbly blonde chick staring at me. I stare at her blankly waiting for her to say something, when she doesn't I start to turn around.

"Oh wait! Your name is Theo isn't it?" she asks, I just nod.

"Oh, that's a really cool name," I shrug.

"Yeah I guess," I tell her pulling on my earring a nervous habit of my. Then I start to walk away but I run right into a pompous asshole, one of those jock football guys.

"Hey Jenny this orphan freak messing with you," he asks. Uh oh, this never ends well from me. Most of the time it ends with me getting into a fight then expelled. I try to walk around him but the meat head puts his hand right on my chest.

I suck in a breath of air and try not to collapse onto the floor. Oh god it burns, it burns so bad, and I feel a little light headed.

"Nick! Stop! You are obviously hurting him," Jenny screams at him. I get my mind back as soon as he takes his hand off my chest. So I square up and punch him right across the face, he stumbles back a bit looking dazed. Well at least he can take a punch like a man I think to myself smugly. Nick stares at me for a second unsure of what just happened: I just punched you bitch.

The next thing I know I'm flat on my back and this Nick guy is wailing away at me. I have a good 3 inches on this guy so I quickly get the upper hand. I'm punching him over and over when I feel a hand rest on my back. I swivel ready to take on whoever it is, my fist raised. Oh crap it's the principle, and he doesn't look happy.

He drags me off Nick and to his office, where I have to listen to him lecture me on how we have a no tolerance policy with fighting. That I should pray that that guy doesn't press charges. He won't he's to chicken shit to admit he lost to me. I am more worried about what Henry will do when he find out, last time I didn't eat for three days.

The principle makes me sit in the chair outside his office while he talks to the other students involved. I touch the side of my face where Nick got me the worst, and then I see him walk by. I smile when I see my handy work on his face, he just sneers at me and walks into the office where Jenny is just leaving.

She sits on the bench right next to me not saying anything. I pull my hood up to cover my face, I hate the way see looks at me. She looks at me like everyone does, with pity. I don't want or need anyone's pity I've done just fine on my own thank you very much.

"I told him it wasn't your fault that Nick stared it," she says.

"You didn't have to do that," I say to her.

"Are you okay, you took a really hard hit?" she asks. I just look at her.

"I'm fine. You should see to your boyfriend I landed better hits on him," I bite out turning away from her.

"He isn't my boyfriend we aren't even friends," she tells me, "Why do you do that? I am trying to be nice to you and your being really rude. Maybe that's why you don't have any friends." She hisses at me.

"You have no idea what my life has been like, so maybe you should back the fuck off. Plus friends are pointless I won't even be here that long," I grab my backpack and get up, screw the principle.

"What does that even mean?" she asks standing up as well. I don't answer her and leave the little room out to the hallway. Soon enough I am surrounded by kids all running around trying to get to their next class. I feel invisible and that's just the way I like it.

I make it to my advanced math class just before the bell rings and slip into a seat in the back. I listen to the teacher babble on about topics I have already learned. All the other seniors in my class struggle to keep up, and I just stare out the window.

I lived in London for a couple of years when I was young; it was nice and always rainy which I liked. Also it was a really big city and I could lose myself in it. But then Mrs. Robertson said that I had to move back to the states. She dropped me off in Southern California, why there of all places I don't know. That's how I ended up in the system here. I have bounced around from house to house for years.

I can only vaguely remember my parents before I went to live with Mrs. Robertson. I think they were kind people who loved me a lot. But I can't remember why I had to leave them, but I remember them promising to always be with me. That is what makes me the angriest, that they just left me to fend for myself. They have no idea what I have had to endure this whole time. What kind of parents do that to their son, leave him all alone. I push the tears out of my eyes; I vowed to younger me that I would always be strong and no more crying at dumb things. I'm not that weak little boy anymore; no one is going to look after me I have to do it myself.

When school ends, I'm one of the first ones out of the building, not wanting a run in like this morning. I grab my board and head out. There is some place I have to stop first before I go to work. I have been thinking about it for a while now, it is time I finally figure out what happened to my parents, I dissevered to know.

I go down to the shady part of town where my social worker is. She should be able to tell me what happened to my parents or at least help me start to look. I am no stranger to this part of town; they give you alcohol down here without being of age, if you know where to look. I am not a heavy drinker, but sometimes I need to not feel like me. To not feel so fucked up.

I take a hard turn around a corner and wipe out. My knees hit the ground so hard I know I've broken the skin. I am hit with a really hard memory almost like déjà vu.

"Look Mamma," I say. But before I can make it to her I fall and scrap my knee, she is right there picking me up kissing my chuddy baby cheeks. My dad is there to he holds my hand while I cry into his chest. I can't make out their faces but Mom is right there whispering everything will be alright.

I shake myself off and grab my board, I am almost there I can walk the rest of the way. The memory of my parents just makes me angry. I thought they loved me, I just shake my head.

When I get to the social workers office her secretary tells me to take a seat that she will be with me shortly. I sit on the worn out brown couch, it is lumpy and uncomfortable. Lucky enough she comes out a second later to get me.

I fallow her into a little office that can barley fit one person let alone two. They don't have much money for us troubled foster kids as you'd image. I sit across from her and stare at her name plate, Leila Williams.

"So Theo, what can I do to help you," she asks.

"I really want to figure out what happened to my parents," I tell her not beating around the bush.

"Theo, you are one of my favorite kids here. But you know I don't have the power to find that out. You came here from the UK, we don't have any records of your parents buddy," she tells me. I knew it was a long shot but I had to ask.

"Yeah, but I am pretty sure that I am originally from the states," I tell her hoping this will help any.

"We don't know of any records containing Theo Ray. I am truly sorry Theo, trust me I have looked," she says.

Dejected I glance at my watch and hop out of my seat, crap I am going to be late if I don't get going now. I thank Ms. Williams and grab my board. My knees sting from earlier but there is no way I will make it to the shop if I don't board there, so I get on.

I really thought that maybe she could help me, guess not. If I am to find out what happened to my parents I am just going to have to do it on my own.

I board out of the shady part of town and into the richer neighborhood. I roll up to a little shop that says Sal's Piano's. I walk in and Sal is looking at me angrily, great another person I have pissed off today.

"Theo you are late!" he says to me.

"I know but I went to see my social worker today," his face softens a bit.

Sal has been looking out for me for years; his daughter was my foster mom a while ago. I really loved her but she died from cancer. That is when I gave up on things ever becoming good again. But Sal made me come work for him, said it was the least he could do. He truly is like my grandfather and he is the only person who has ever been allowed to touch me.

"How'd that go," he asks.

"Not as good as I wanted it to. I want to find out about my parents but my case worker has no information," I move back behind the counter next to him.

"So you are finally looking for them huh," I nod my head. Sal would adopt me but he is just too old to take care of a fucked up teen like me. But he makes sure that I am here to work every day just to see that I am okay. He stopped asking about the bruises a long time ago though.

"Well wipe down the counters and then we can have some tea and talk about it," tea is Sal's go to for everything.

I wipe down the counters and do a couple other odd jobs for Sal until it's time to close up for the time. We talk over a cup of tea and Sal tells me he thinks it's a good idea to look for my parents. He thinks it is time for me to stop being angry at them, he tells me that maybe something happened to them and they couldn't take care of me. Maybe he is right, maybe it was extreme circumstances and they thought I'd be better off in foster care. I snort at that, but I think it is time for me to stop being angry at them.

Sal offers me a ride home which I gladly take because my knees still burn from today's fall. Plus it is not safe being alone at night in the neighborhood where I live. Sal drives me to the block that I live on, he knows the drill by now. I don't want Henry to see me pulling up in a car.

"Look, Theo." He says placing a hand on my shoulder, I flinch a bit but not noticeable enough for him to comment on it.

"I will be here always if you need someone to talk to you know that right?" he ask, I nod. Sal is one of the good guys. I have seen a lot of things in my life, and endured quite a bit more, but I know when someone truly cares.

"Thanks Sal, I'll see you tomorrow okay," I tell him. I get out of the car and head towards my house, but before I can he calls out to me.

"And be careful on that thing will you! Don't think I didn't notice you limping," he points to my board. I laugh and wave telling him I will.

Not wanting to talk to Henry I climb through the window to my room. I strip off all my clothes except my boxers and climb into bed. My aching body finally relaxes into the mattress; I know it's going to hurt a whole hell of a lot more in the morning.

I grip the pendant that hangs around my neck and before I drift off I can hear a woman's voice in my ear, "Goodnight Teddy Bear, Momma and Daddy love you" then I am out.

**Preview for the Next chapter:**

"Theo! Theo! Wait up!" I turn around and see that annoying chick from yesterday. I look at her annoyed what does she want now.

"You have to look at this. Yesterday I saw that heart necklace you wear, it popped out when you where fighting. Look!" she thrusts out her iPhone and clicks on a video.

On the screen I see a reporter who is standing outside a tall building with the words Grey House at the top. There are many people standing around her with candles, a lot of them look really sad. I am about to ask her what this has to do with my necklace but then the lady starts to talk.

"We are outside Grey House in downtown Seattle. This is the business that is run by billionaire Christian Grey who is the CEO. He and his wife tragically lost their son 10 years ago; he was kidnapped and never found so now every year people come out to show their support for the family.

"Little prince Grey would be 14 years old now. On my right is a picture of what he looked like the day he went missing and on my right is what he would looks like now. If you have any info..." the video ends and I stare up at Jenny, holy crap I think.

**Okay I know that many of you are probably really uset about this chapter and again sorry but this was my plan from the beginning. That is why I added the preview to give you all some hope for the future. Until next time-AJ (hope I didn't lose to many of you) :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am back...again. I don't really have anything to say so I am just going to get on with it. Hope you enjoy -AJ**

Teddy Pov

"They don't want you anymore get that kid? They asked me to get rid of you, get it through your head your un-wantable," I sit up in bed panting hard, the sheets are sticking to my body from sweat. The clock on my bed side table reads 4:45; I groan and peel back the sticky sheets from my body.

I haven't had a nightmare like that it a really long time, it's usually a faceless man who starts to put his cigarettes out on my back and chest or sometimes he is hitting me across the face. This time it was the later.

I don't bother taking a shower; if I wake up Henry this early it surely would mean my death. I throw on a pair of old jeans that are slightly ripped in the knee, the ones I was wearing yesterday. I grab a white t-shirt and black and white flannel to go over it.

My head is sweaty from my nightmare so I try to push my hair out of my face but it useless. I'm out the door within a couple of minutes. I have both my skateboard and my backpack. Making sure I have enough time I get on my board and head to the coast.

It's still dark outside and it won't get light until about 7, which is perfect. The coast isn't that far from my home. There is a small beach town a couple of minutes away and the people there are always really nice. The cool early morning air on my sticky skin feels amazing and I feel at peace riding through the dark trying to make it to the coast before light breaks.

I stop at a small shop; they rent surfboards out to tourists. Mikey the owner has known me for a couple of years. He opens the shop really early on week days and if I can get there early enough he will let me take a board out.

Lucky enough I get there just on time. He sees me coming as he opens the door to the shop, then waves me on in. I fallow him through the shop and place my things behind the counter.

Mikey goes in the back and gets a wetsuit and a board for me. I put suit on then take the board from him.

"Don't you have school today?" he asks.

"Yeah but I don't start until way later." I tell him getting ready to head out the door, "Thanks Mikey I'll be back before 8."

I run down to the sand which is only a few feet away. The beach is beautiful at this time; there is no one around for miles. There is just enough light to see where you're going, but dark enough to keep the mystery alive.

I paddle my away from the shore and sit on the board looking out towards the horizon. I think about my foster mom Liza, Sal's daughter. She thought me how to surf amongst other things. She was amazing, I thought that maybe she was going to last forever and I was finally going to have a parent that loved me.

But she died and with her so did my hope. There is just too much hatred inside my heart for anything else. So I just continue to exist, drift like the ocean, endlessly, purposelessly.

But there is one moment that makes me whole. That's why I am out here today I need to see and feel the beauty that the world still has offer to someone like me. Liza showed me this and I come out here to honor her memory.

"Daddy, let's go swimming!" baby me yells. A man picks me up and puts floaters on my arms. When spend an hour in the water with me splashing around and him laughing.

I shake my head, that wasn't the memory I wanted to think about. I fall off the side of the board and float with my ears barley under the surface. The board bobs next to my legs and I let the ocean wave's crash into me. They are weak enough that I feel like I am floating.

I glance at the horizon again and this time I see the light seeping up. This is what I have been waiting for; I struggle back onto the board and look out to watch the sunrise. It's beautiful, it almost looks like heaven, and I'm not that religious.

The gold light hits the waves and it's almost as if everything goes still for a moment. The clouds are framing the sun making it look like the light is reaching out for me. I stand up on the board and reach my arm out to the light. Just like Liza used to do when I was young. I take a nose dive right into the water breaking the calm water.

I swim until my lungs can't take it anymore and I let my body float to the top breaking the surface one more time. It's time for me to go back to the shore, and as I paddle in I think about how I am running away from the light. It's like it has always been there reaching for me, but I am too far out of its grasp.

I get back to the shop before Mikey has even gotten any customers. I grab my clothes and change back into them still damp from the ocean. He tells me to come back anytime and I tell him I'll take that offer.

I make sure that I have enough time to make it to school; but I decide that I don't have enough time to go home and take a shower. There are worse things than smelling like the ocean for the day. It is still kind of dark out but not too bad, I speed around the corners of the streets really fast trying to not fall off like yesterday.

I make it to school in a reasonable about of time, I even have a few minutes before the bell rings.

I grip the necklace that has always hung around my neck; I kick myself for not even thinking about it when I went into the water. It's all I have left of them; I've made sure that I always have it on me. That is why I haven't ever gotten into too much trouble; I know if I landed in Juvenile Hall they would take it away from me and I would never see it again.

I am just about to sit down in the grass when I hear my name being called.

"Theo! Theo! Wait up!" I turn around and see that annoying chick from yesterday. I look at her annoyed what does she want now.

"You have to look at this. Yesterday I saw that heart necklace you wear, it popped out when you where fighting. Look!" she thrusts out her iPhone and clicks on a video.

On the screen I see a reporter who is standing outside a tall building with the words Grey House at the top. There are many people standing around her with candles, a lot of them look really sad. I am about to ask her what this has to do with my necklace but then the lady starts to talk.

"We are outside Grey House in downtown Seattle. This is the business that is run by billionaire Christian Grey who is the CEO. He and his wife tragically lost their son 10 years ago; he was kidnapped and never found so now every year people come out to show their support for the family.

"Little prince Grey would be 14 years old now. On my right is a picture of what he looked like the day he went missing and on my right is what he would looks like now. If you have any info..." the video ends and I stare up at Jenny, holy crap I think.

"That looks just like you!" she says waving her hand around, "Aren't you in the foster system?"

"Yeah, I am an orphan freak," I pull my backpack closer to my body. I hate talking about my situation. "Besides that can't be me."

"Theo," she looks at me incredulously.

"That kids name is Teddy, if you didn't hear. Mines Theo," I tell her slowly.

"Yeah Theodore Raymond Grey," she says convinced.

"Whatever, if you don't mind, I really need to get to class now," I tell her turning away and walking to my English class I missed yesterday. But then I start to think, that little boy looked a lot like me. And the older version is practically a near replica of me now. I pull the heart locket out of my shirt and open it. Inside I stare at the little boy who is supposed to be me. Uncanny resemblance I think.

I take off towards the computer lab, inside I find the lights off and no one in there. I remember Mr. Branson doesn't have a first period. I power up one of the computers and open a link to Google. I read an article from Seattle Nooz from 10 years ago:

Devastation hits the most powerful family here in Seattle: Mr. and Mrs. Grey's four year old son has been kidnapped. He was last seen at his pre-school where his parents had dropped him off earlier that morning.

Whoever has done this must have had a vendetta for the Grey family, because Teddy's CPO James Johnson known as JJ was found murdered at the scene. The Grey family has no leads as to where there son location is. Please if you have any information about where Teddy Grey could be please call in.

I finish reading and just stare at the words, could this be me? Could I have been kidnapped at a young age? But why would anyone put me in the foster system? There are so many questions flying into my mind.

I print out the article that has a picture of the little boy and the Grey family with him. I run out of the door and get onto my skateboard. Looks like I won't be going to school today. I skate as fast as I possibly can down to Sal's shop.

When I get there I burst through the door looking frantically for Sal, I find him inspecting a piece of piano. He jumps up a little bit when the door slams closed. He stands up and come towards me seeing that I am frazzled.

"Does this look like me?" I pant showing him just the photo of Teddy.

"Why yes, it looks exactly like you just a little younger," he says confused. I shove the article in his hands and take a seat behind the counter. I sit down with a huge breath; Sal quickly reads the article and looks up at me. He is making an 'o' with his mouth.

"Theo this could explain why you ended up like this," he says.

"Sal I don't even know if that is me," I tell him.

"Well the only way to know is if you call them," he says pushing his phone towards me. I just stare at him.

"This is crazy, Sal! I am not the son of a business tycoon in Seattle! I am nobody, a fuck up!" I yell at him.

"Theo," he says softly and I look away from him, "Theo you are like my grandson and if this is true, then you may finally get that happy ever after you dissever." He places his hand on my shoulder.

"There is no such thing as a happy ever after," I mumble. I get up and pull the necklace out of my shirt.

"I've never showed this to anyone before. This is the only thing I have left from my parents. Look at the picture of the little boy," I tell him holding out the pictures. He gasps and backs up a little bit.

"Theo, that little boy is you. You are Teddy Grey!" he says. He places the phone in my hand looking at me expectantly. I take it from him, the least I could do is call. I could just look a lot like this kid and if not, then I could get back to my life.

The phone rings a couple of times before it is picked up. A gruff voice answers and I momentarily freeze, what do I say 'Hi I think I'm you son that was kidnapped years ago' because that wouldn't go over so smooth. I start with the easiest thing I can think of.

"Hi, um, my name is Theo Ray."

**Taylor Pov**

I have been getting crappy phone calls all week, of people saying they have seen Teddy, most of them are bogus. It has been 10 years since we lost the little guy and everyday it still hurts. Sometimes I wake up with shortness of breath from nightmares of watching him being murdered or worse.

If I have it bad I can't imagine how the Grey's have even survived this long without him. He was the light of that house, and without him things are dull and colorless. He was Ana and Christian's pride and joy.

Every year around this time the boss puts me on desk duty to answer these dumb phone calls. I am just getting to the office this morning when the phone rings, here we go again.

"Hello," I say disinterested.

"Hi, um, my name is Theo Ray," a boy says unsure of himself.

"Hello Theo, what can I do for you this morning?" I ask like always.

"I don't know how to say this but um, I think I am him. The boy Teddy." He says and I straighten up, listening hard now. What did he say?

"I am sorry can you repeat that?" I ask

"I think I am Teddy Grey. I know you must get people saying that all the time. But I think I can prove it," he says. Man I like this kid, he has fire.

"Okay Theo, we will send someone your way. Can you tell me where you are at right now?" I ask.

"Well I have a foster dad, I live in Southern California. I can send an address to meet at if that is alright with you," he says, smart to I see.

Theo gives me the directions of the place he is at; California isn't that far from here I could be there and back in a day. This is the most promising lead we have had in 10 years! Oh god what if it is him, I start to pack my things up. There is no way I am going to tell the boss that I think I found his son. He would be crushed if it turned out not to be.

I tell him that I need to barrow the company jet, he doesn't say anything and just waves me out. I'll take that as a yes; I call the pilot and let him know that I will be ready in 30 minutes to leave.

Time to find out who this Theo Ray person is, I am curious as to what proof he has as well.

**_oKAY done with chapter 18. I Think Teddy/theo gets to see his family again in the next chapter so stay tuned-AJ _**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, back again. I think this is what you guys have been waiting for. Hope you all enjoy it, more to come later.-AJ**

**Teddy POV**

"This is dumb," I tell Sal while pacing around the shop. He sits calmly on one of the piano benches just watching me freak out.

"I'm not this kid!" I say, Sal still just sits there.

"My name is Theo, not Theodore Raymond Grey. And you know what else I lived in London for years before coming here. And why would they put me back in the foster system if they didn't want me to go back to the Grey's. This doesn't any make sense. I'm not this kid, so I think I will just go back to school and let this whole thing go. I mean I only have to wait two years then I can get emancipated."

"Okay kiddo I am going to stop you right there," Sal says standing up from the bench, "You are going to stay here and wait for this man. If it turns out that you just look a lot like this boy that went missing 10 years ago and you aren't him, I will do everything in my power to help you get emancipated. But this might be your chance and I am not going to let you walk out that door," he tells me putting his foot down.

I sigh and take a seat behind the counter. I think I am just really afraid of rejection; Sal is right this could be my chance to find out what happened and finally get to go home. Home, I laugh at the word, I haven't had a 'home' in years.

"I will make some tea," Sal tells me patting my shoulder then heading into the back.

This guy, Taylor, said he would be here in a couple of hours. At least it won't take long to find out I think to myself. I wonder how my life will change if this is legit, I don't know if I can be part of some rich snobby family. What if they realize I am not the same little boy I was and they don't want me anymore? What if they send me back to Henry, oh man I totally forgot about Henry. He will probably be happy to get rid of me.

Sal comes back from the backroom with a cup of tea, Twining English Breakfast my favorite, and a peanut butter and banana sandwich. I used to drink tea all the time when I lived in London, but they don't drink it here that much. So when Sal used to give me tea, it would make my day.

"How many times to I have to tell you not to bring that thing in here? If you have it in here then put it in the back Theo. I nearly tripped on it, I'm an old man I could have died," he says pointing at my board. Sal is so dramatic sometimes, but I pick the board up and put it in the back room where I usually keep it.

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind," I tell him. I sit back down and stare out the window my nervous are shot to hell. I keep a firm grip on my necklace; there are so many unanswered questions I feel like I am drowning. I feel a hand on my shoulder, Sal is standing over me.

"Why don't you play something?" he waves his hands towards the pianos.

"I can't, I haven't since…" I stop and look away.

"I miss her to Theo," Sal tells me.

"What's going to happen to you when if I leave? Who is going to take care of you," I whisper, still not looking at him.

"Who says I need looking after? Besides you can always call and visit, same with me," he tells me, "We will cross that bridge when we get to it," I nod.

Sal and I spend the next couple of hours talking about everything. He also yells at me for missing school and for getting into a fight yesterday. We talk a little about Liza and how she would be so proud of me. I shy away from that topic though not wanting to bring up the past. Sal complains that now he will have to get a new assistant to help out with the shop, then says maybe the next one won't be late all the time.

"I went to the beach this morning; I touched the light, like Liza used to do," I tell him.

"I showed her how to do that when she was a little," he chuckles.

Just then we hear the doors bell ring signaling that someone has come into the shop. My heart jumps into my throat and I am glued to the spot. Sal gets up and goes into the front of the shop; I hear hushed voice then Sal call for me. I clutch my heart necklace so tightly trying to take a deep breath.

"Theo can you come out here, please?" Sal calls again so I head out into the man room. Inside Sal is standing next to a huge burley man with a buzz cut. He looks military but he has softness around his face. His eyes meet mine and he gasps taking a step back. I swear I can see tears forming in his eyes.

"Teddy," he whispers coming close to me, I am about to back up but he is to close for me to move. Oh god he's going to burn me I think.

"No don't!" Sal yells but it's too late he already takes the step to hug me. I brace myself for the pain and my breath being sucked out of my lungs. But nothing happens, he hugs me and I don't feel anything. He smells really familiar, like home. I gently wrap my arms around him.

"Teddy, oh god. I found you," he pulls back to look at my face. There is wonder in his eyes as if he is seeing light for the first time in years. I walk out of his embrace and pull out my necklace to show him.

"Um I think you want to see this," I give it to him. He takes it and turns it over to see the initials that are carved into the back. His eyes get big when he opens it to see a picture of me and the sonogram.

"That is the only thing I have left from my parents," I explain to Taylor.

"Your mother gave you this on your first day of preschool, you didn't want to go. This is how she convinced you. And the day your parents found you Christian, you dad, gave this to you mom," he tells me giving back the necklace. I put it back on and tuck it under my shirt.

"So what happens now," I ask rubbing my head.

"Well, I take you back to yours parents," he say, "Is this your foster home?" Taylor turns to Sal.

"Oh no, this is my boss. I work here, this is Sal," I say pointing to him.

"Okay well do you want to leave now? Or do you have people you would like to say goodbye to?" he asks. There really is only Sal and maybe one more person.

"Can I have a minute with Sal?" I ask

"Yes, of course. Then we can go get your things," he tells me then steps outside.

"Sal..." I don't finish before Sal engulfs me in a hug, I know he can feel me flinch but he doesn't let go.

"This is not a goodbye, this is a see you later okay," I nod, "I expect you to keep in contact mister, or I will hunt you down, got it."

"Thank you for taking care of me for so long Sal, I'm going to miss you. Thank you for caring," I say.

"Thank you for being the best kid I have ever known," he pulls away and ruffles my hair. I start to walk to the door when he calls out to me.

"Don't want to forget this contraption, do you?" he asks holding up my board. Oh god I totally forgot, I grab it from him and hug him again.

"Good… See you later Sal," I say then I am out the door.

Taylor is waiting for me next to a SUV looking very stoic. He opens the door and I climb in, he climbs into the front seat and take off down the street. I ask him if we can stop one more place before we go and get my stuff.

Taylor pulls up in front of the high school; it should be letting out in a minute. As if on cue the bell rings and all the kids spew out of the buildings. I hop out of the car, waiting for one person in particular. I see her coming out of one of the buildings and she looks in my directions. She waves and comes over to me.

"Hey Theo, what's up?" she says causally.

"Hi, look I just wanted to thank you for being nice to me. Not many people in my life ever have been that nice, at least not without wanting something. So thank you." I say to her.

"You're welcome. Are you like going somewhere?" she asks.

"Yeah, I guess I am moving to Seattle," I tell her.

"Oh my god I was right wasn't I!" I just nod.

"You can't tell anyone okay, at least not yet. Promise," I ask.

"Yes of course! I am so happy for you, just don't forget us little people," she jokes. I nod and get back into the car with Taylor. He looks at me and then we leave the school. I give him directions to get to Henrys home.

As we get closer I notice that Taylor keeps looking at me and it is getting kind of annoying. What does he want!

"What," I mumble when he looks over at me again.

"You lived in this neighborhood?" he asks.

"Yes. The foster system doesn't have a lot of good rich people looking to take on poor fucked up kids," I say.

He looks away and I see his forehead wrinkle like he is thinking really hard about something. We finally get to Henry's place, man I really hope that he is not home today. It would be better if he just thought I ran away.

I walk up the worn out front porch that has the white paint chipping away from years of wear and tear. The rest of the house isn't any prettier; it is mostly just hanging in there by one nail. Don't even get my started on the neighbors, the pot dealer on one corner and the crack heads on the other. Taylor fallows me closely as we walk up to the door.

I gently push it open hoping that I don't hear Henry. No such luck he is in the living room watching TV. I sigh might as well get this over, so I wave Taylor inside. I hear Henry get up from his chair and come to the front door.

"What the fuck is this?" he slurs, oh fantastic he is drunk.

"I am leaving Henry," I tell him

"Yeah? Where the fuck you going?" I sigh.

"Home," I say

"The fuck you are. You don't have a home remember, you're an orphan freak, no one wants you. And lucky for me I get money for babysitting your ass," he says. Taylor steps in front of me and Henry.

"Go upstairs and get your stuff Teddy," he says so I head up the creaky stair to gather up all my stuff. I look around my tiny room, it's pretty bare to begin with. Being a foster kid you don't get to keep a lot of stuff because you move around too often to take things with you.

I grab my well worn suitcase out of the closet and toss all my clothes in it. I grab my toothbrush and hair brush from the bathroom and go back to my room. I take the picture of me, Liza, and Sal that was taken on the beach for my 11th birthday and stuff it into my suitcase.

Downstairs I can hear Taylor and Henry arguing and then some scuffing of furniture. I race back down stair to find Henry has pulled a knife and is lunging at Taylor. Taylor looks like he is holding his own. He sees me and waves me out the door. As Taylor stars to retreat Henry lunges but instead of getting Taylor, he gets me. The blade just grazes my arm and strings really bad. Taylor lunges for Henry and tackles him to the floor, with one good punch to the face he is out. Taylor gets up and hurries over to me.

"Are you okay Teddy," he takes my arms and inspects it.

"I am fine, I have hand worse before," whispering the last part, but he hears me.

"What do you mean you have had worse," he asks angry.

"I haven't had the best life you know," I say angry back at him. Instead of answering the confused look on his face I pick up my bag and head back to the car. He fallows but now he has sunglasses on so I can't see his angry face.

It only takes us a half an hour to get to the airport, I thought that we are taking a commercial flight back to Seattle but Taylor drives right onto the tarmac. I glance at him confused, but I see him smirking at me. What is this, I think as we pull up to a massive jet. On the side read the words Grey House. Jeez these people must be loaded I think to myself staring up at the plane.

The pilot Stephen says hello to me, probably not recognizing me. Thank god I don't think I could take another Taylor incident. Taylor sits next to me as the plane gets ready to take off. He doesn't look at me anymore consumed with typing on his phone. I wonder if he is letting my parents know he has found me.

I don't bother asking so I ruffle through my backpack and find a pair of headphones. When I turned 13 Liza and Sal had saved up enough money to buy me an iPod. That was the best birthday I have ever had. So I plug my headphones into my iPod. The first song that plays is 'Home' by Michael Buble. How ironic I think closing my eyes enjoying the music playing in my ears.

It feels like a minute ago that I closed my eyes, but Taylor starts to shake me telling me to get up, and that we are here. I didn't sleep well last night with the nightmare, so I am glad I got a nap on the plane. I stretch and make my way off the plane fallowing Taylor. I make sure to thank the pilot before I get off though.

Taylor leads me to an Audi SUV that is parked right next to the tarmac. He opens the door for me and I get in. When he starts to drive I get really nervous, what if they don't like me? What if I don't like them? I don't think I am ready for this; my heart starts to beat rapidly. I wipe my sweaty palms on my hand and take a gulp of air.

Taylor pulls into an underground parking lot underneath the Grey House building; the one that I saw in the video Jenny showed me. He gets out and opens my door again, that is getting really old, I think to myself. The he leads me to a private elevator that takes us all the way up to the top floor.

When the elevator opens I am blinded by white, the whole floor is white and cold. It looks pristine like I could break something just by standing there. Taylor leads me down a hallway and past a reception desk. The lady there stares at me with her mouth open gaping at me; I smile and try to push my hair out of my eyes. No such luck it just flops back to its messy place. She stares at me all the way down the hall. Taylor stops in front of a door and turns to me.

"Wait here okay," I nod and he disappears into the door. A couple seconds pass and Taylor opens the door for me to come through. Inside I see a man hunched over his work, Taylor clears his throat and the man looks up bored. His eyes settle on mine, he is out of his chair like a rocket.

He comes to stand in front of me and I get a better look at him, he looks older but handsome. He has a couple of wrinkles around his eyes and he looks like he is wearing a very expensive suit. I have an overwhelming sense that I know him, I feel a tug at my heart. He steps closer and brushes some hair out of my face and just stares at me.

One second we are staring at each other and the next I am hugging him and he is hugging me back. All the anger and the fear that I have kept in my heart for so long seeps out of me as I start to cry into his chest. My throat hurts as sobs poor out of my body he just pulls me tighter sobbing himself.

"Daddy," I sob. Holding on like if I let go this will all have been a dream.

"Shhh, Teddy. Oh god Teddy," he says through his own tears.

**CG POV**

I hear a knock at my door just as I am about to go home for the day. Great I don't want to deal with anymore incompetent people today. I look up to see Taylor standing in the door way, he is back already I thought he took the jet somewhere.

"What is it Taylor?" I ask disinterested.

"There is someone here to see you sir," he says nervously.

"Tell them to come back tomorrow I just want to go home," I tell him dismissively.

"You are going to want to see this person," he says.

"Urgh! Fine just send them in, five minutes is all they get," I'm angry now. Taylor goes back outside to get whoever it is and I glance back down to what I am working on. Taylor clears his throat and I am about to send whoever it is away.

I look up and see a raggedy dressed young man standing in front of me. He has on jeans that are way too big for him and a white t-shirt that is too small for his frame. Goodness this young man must be at least six foot. Then my eyes meet his and I am out of my seat so fast and in front of him. Could it be?

I push his copper hair away from his eyes to look at his face, oh my god it is him. As fast as I can I have him in my arms hugging him hard to me. He is all but skin and bones, but I have him here in my arms alive and well. I have my son in my arms again, that's when I start to sob. I can feel him crying into my chest. I can hardly breathe; I hug him harder hoping this is real and not some dream.

"Daddy," I hear him cry.

"Shhh, Teddy. Oh god Teddy," I try to soothe him still sobbing. I have him here, he is back. My baby boy, all grown up, is finally back and here.

**Okay!So how was it? Are you all glad that Teddy is finally back! Let me know :) -AJ**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so I deleted chapter 20 becasue I didn't like that chapter. So i went in and I rewrote it this time from Chrsitians prepective not Teddy's. So here it goes -AJ**

CG POV

I hold onto my son for as long as possible, until we are both cried out. He stays in my embrace; he looks exactly the same as he did all those years ago. He has gotten taller and is extremely tan, but he is the same. I sigh into his hair, finally after 10 years breathing a sigh of relief.

I pull back to get a good look at him, his copper hair hangs in his face much like it did when we first found him. It has been so long, I don't even know where to start. I need to find out what the hell happened and why I couldn't find him for so long. I place my hand on his arm leading him over to the couch at the far end of the room.

Teddy winces and pulls back away from my hand, I look at him confused. He places his hand right where mine was and brings it back to reveal blood. What the fuck is that! I grab his shoulders so that I can get a better look.

"What the hell happened," I bite out angrily looking at Taylor.

"We had a bit of a rough time getting here. Angry foster father," he says as a way of explanation. What? Not only did my son get kidnapped but he was abused by his foster father. I can feel the anger bubbling just under the surface. I am about to explode but I don't want to frighten my son right after we are reunited. I take a couple deep breaths and turn to Taylor.

"Get the first aid kit," I tell him, I bet he knows how angry I am because he rushes out of the office. I inspect Teddy's arm again, crap I think it is a pretty deep cut.

"We may have to take you to the hospital for stitches," I don't know how I will do that without the press catching on. Maybe I can take him to my mother and she can patch him up. Oh god, I think, there are so maybe people that don't know he is back yet.

"That's okay, I can do it. Not the first time I have had to patch myself up you know," he tells me so nonchalant. What does he mean had to patch himself up, what has he been through, I am seconds from blowing up. Lucky enough Taylor comes back into the room; I lead them over to the sofa so that Taylor can bandage him.

Taylor starts to clean his wound and Teddy just sits there unaffected. I fallow his eyes that are scanning the room; he lands on the photos of my family that are blown up in black and white. I get a faint grin on my face and sit next to him on the couch then point to the pictures.

"The first one on the wall, that's your mom Ana. The one of the baby sleeping is you, all tuckered out while watching Peter Pan. And the far one is your sister, Phoebe, man she is a ball of energy," I explain to him smiling.

"Teddy," he turns to look at me, "Can you tell me anything about being kidnapped? Anything at all?" I have to know it is killing me inside knowing that I didn't get to be a part of his life for 10 years because of these people.

"I can't remember much it was a really long time ago and I was only four," he tells me and I sigh, "But I remember being picked up from preschool by a guy named Peter. I remember being confused because you and Mom said that you would be there to get me," I look away just another failure on my part.

"Um then he took me to this run down house, I don't know where though. I tried to escape but…" he stops and gets a faraway look in his eyes.

"But the guy stopped me. There was a woman also, she controlled him, told him what to do. But that is all I really remember. It's not a lot, sorry I couldn't be more helpful." He tells me looking down at his shoes that look years too old for him.

"Hey that's okay; it's more than we had in years. I will find this person Teddy I promise, but you are the most important thing. And now you are home with your family," I tell him and put my arm onto his shoulder and he leans into me.

"What happened to my mother," he asks quietly.

"What do you mean? She is probably home right now actually," I tell him confused. He pulls away and looks at me and it is like I am seeing him again for the first time. I stand up and help him off the couch so that he doesn't hurt his arm anymore.

"Would you like to meet her?" I ask. He nods his head; I think he is a bit nervous though. Meeting dad is one this, but seeing your mother again after 10 years will be intense. I grab all of my stuff and start to head to the door making sure that Teddy is fallowing. I feel like if I don't have eyes on him he will disappear all over again, and I don't think I could handle it a second.

We make it to my private elevator and I notice that Andrea is staring at us the whole way to it. She must recognize Teddy; she was here when he was a baby so I'm not surprised. We ride the elevator down to the parking garage and Taylor opens the door for the both of us. Ted climbs into the back and I in the front. I glance back at him making sure he is still okay, he is just staring out the window. Taylor makes good time to the house on the sound.

While Taylor drives I get on my blackberry, the first person I text is Welch.

"_We found him,"-CG_

_"__You found him?"-W_

_"__Yes"-CG _

_"__Congratulations!"-W_

_"__I want to Fucking know where he was this whole fucking time Welch! He was in the Fucking foster system this whole time! How the fuck did we not find him Welch! I swear to god if you don't figure it out everyone is fired!" –CG_

_"__I am on it sir. Do you know the name of the foster parent he stayed with," – W_

_"__No, but I think Taylor does. Get it done Welch!"-CG_

I will call him late to chew his ass out, this is unacceptable there is no reason Teddy should have spent this long away from us, he shouldn't have spent any time away. Taylor pulls up to the house and I jump out waiting for Teddy to get out so we can walk up together. When he finally slips out his mouth is set in 'o' shape staring up at the house in awe.

"You live here?" he asks nervously. I laugh and sling my arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, so do you, now," I tell him and pull him up the front steps.

We get in the foyer and I strip off my jacket and shoes and Teddy does the same. I walk farther into the house going to the living room. Ana may have a heart attack when she sees her baby for the first time.

"Little Bear?" I turn around and see Gail standing in the kitchen staring at Teddy.

"Uh yeah?" he asks confused then is engulfed into a hug from her while she cries on him. Taylor comes over and she turns into him still crying. It's been hard for all of us these 10 years.

I look at Teddy and he is trying to fix his hair but without any luck as it just flops back into his face. I am surprised Ana hasn't come down yet at all the commotion going on down here, so I call up for her.

"Ana!"

"We are up here Christian," she calls back and I know she means her and Phoebe.

"Come down here I have a surprise for you," I yell.

"I swear to god Christian, if it is another expensive gift I will hurt you and it won't be pretty," she tells me her voice getting louder as she gets down the stairs. I can hear Teddy trying to laugh discretely without much success.

"Who is that? Is there someone here?" she asks finally getting to the bottom of the stairs. She gives me a kiss but hasn't noticed Teddy yet because he is somewhat in the corner. I wave my arm out in his direction; and he gives her a little wave.

**Ana POV**

I stumble back a bit running into Christian's chest; I put my hand over my mouth. I would know those eyes and hair anywhere. He is tall and lanky probably due to not eating much and he is so incredibly tan. I look back at Christian for conformation and he nods.

"You're… You're…oh god," I can't catch my breath and start to feel light headed. He is here, my baby boy, my little Teddy Bear. I can't do anything but fall to my knees and sob; crying out for all the lost time, all the days I didn't get to spend with him, the time I didn't get to see him grow up. He's here and he is all grown up.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and I look up to see my sons bright blue eyes shine with unshed tear. He gathers me into a hug and silently rocks me back and forth crying into my hair. I cry until my sobs turn to hiccups. I pull away and look into his beautiful face, his hair is so long you can barely see his eyes and it sticks up in all directions.

"Hi Mama," he whispers to me.

"Hi, Teddy Bear," I whisper pushing his hair out of his face and kissing his cheeks like I did when he was a baby. He smiles huge like he did when he got something new and exciting: he then helps me up off the floor and back onto my feet.

**CG POV**

I watch as my son and his mother get reacquainted and I feel tears start to gather in my eyes again. As soon and Teddy helps Ana off the floor Phoebe comes running into the room fallowed by Buddy our big golden retriever. She stops and looks at Teddy confused at why this strange boy is in our home but her politeness comes through.

"Hi I'm Phoebe Grey," she says to him. He looks at both Ana and I then back to her.

"Hi I'm Teddy Grey," he tells her and everyone gasps.

"Are you my brother? Cause that is his name," she asks him and he nods. She runs for him to give him a hug but as soon as she hits his chest he gasps out in pain. Phoebe backs up really quickly and runs into my arms.

Teddy is panting hard, Ana asks him is okay. I have seen this before; this is how I act right after someone I don't know touches my burns. I remember when he was little he had some nasty burns much like I did but he never had a problem with us touching him. The whole time he has been here he hasn't has a single problem with it until Phoebe tried to hug him. Maybe it's because he didn't know her when he was here, she wasn't born yet after all.

He takes a seat trying to recover from the attack on his body. I set Phoebe down and walk over to him on the couch.

"It's the burns isn't it?" I ask and his head snaps mine.

"Yes, how do you know," he asks

"We can talk after dinner okay," I tell him patting his leg.

Gail makes spaghetti for dinner because it is fast and easy, and Teddy looks like he will pass out if he doesn't eat something soon. We have a pleasant conversation about anything and everything relating to Teddy, wanting to know all the things he has been up to. However the only thing we want to know is how he was all these years, if he is okay now. I can tell he is holding back a little, I was in the same boat when I joined the Grey family all those years ago.

Gail is setting up desert for all of us when I get a phone call from Welch. I excuse myself and tell Teddy to come find me when he is done. I hurry off to the office to answer the call.

"Grey," I bark into the phone.

"Sir we have found out some information," he tells me.

"Well get on with it," I am slowly losing patients.

"We found out the foster Dads name is Henry Brown. Taylor provided me with this information so I looked into his background. It is less than pleasant sir, but the thing that interested me the most is that he doesn't have a fostering license," he tells me.

"Well how the hell did he get his hands on my fucking son then," I spit.

"That is my question as well. I am going through his banking records now and it looks like he gets a monthly check but not from the government from some off shore bank account. I am going to try to see if I can get past the fire wall system to see who controls it,"

"Good that's good. Look into his social worker, he must have had to have one if he got bounced around a lot," I tell him.

"Will do sir," he says.

"Get it done Welch; I have to know who these bastards are. The people who took my son from me will suffer and that is a promise," I growl into the phone and hang up. I walk over to my liquor stash and pour myself a glass of brandy. I gulp down the whole thing, then take the glass and throw it against the wall. I watch as the glass smashes into a million pieces.

They. Will. Pay.

**Okay finished, angry Chrsitan and you get to see Ana's reaction to her son. I knowit is depressing I never said it was going to be rainbows and butterflys. What do you guys think if I did a flashback to Teddy's time in London? Let me know in the comments. Until next time-AJ**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back, so I did a little flash back to when Teddy was in London, I must warn you though it is a little bit rough. Anyway hope you like it and plase review, it always gives me motivation to continue. -AJ**

**4 years ago-London**

**Teddy POV-10 years old almost 11**

"Theo, darling it's time to get up," I shift in my bed squinting into the dim sun as Mrs. Robertson opens the curtains.

"I laid out your uniform and there is breakfast downstairs when you're ready love. There is going to be this big business man from the states coming to talk with your class! Isn't that exciting" she says then hurriedly leaves the room and I just sit there staring at the wall, where the paper is peeling off. I don't feel like going to school today, but I'm not going to tell Mrs. Robertson that.

I strip the covers back and jump out of bed and hurry out of the room and into the bathroom trying escaping the cold floor. I groggily wait for the water to heat up before I step in, but halfway through Mrs. Robertson calls for me. She yells that I am going to be late and I won't have time to eat breakfast. I roll my eyes that woman is getting on my nerves pretending to be my mother; my own mother didn't want me why the fuck would she.

I put on the uniform that she laid out for me and fix my hair in the bathroom. My copper roots have grown out a lot since the last time I dyed my hair. I like the blonde look, makes me look less noticeable here. I run a bunch of gel through it so that it is sticking up in hardening spikes.

I rush downstairs hoping Mrs. Robertson won't see me leave, lucky enough she left the kitchen so I have enough time to grab a piece of toast before I book it out the door. I can't stand her 'have a great day sweetie' crap. She doesn't know that I haven't gone to school in a couple of days; I get home before she does and I erase the message from the school saying I'm absent. That places is so boring, half of the crap they teach is just common knowledge. And the kids are so dumb I can't stand it.

I walk down the street heading towards my usual hangout munching on the toast. I wish I had enough time to put some beans on it. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers right. I'm a few blocks from the hangout when the skies open up and it starts to pour. I pull my hood up and sprit the rest of the way there.

My hangout is in a small alleyway, there is an old abandoned building at the very end of it. There are a couple of loose boards that cover it up and I can just wiggle my large frame inside of it. There are a bunch of high school kids that hang out here; I'm pretty cool with most of them. Some are really mean and brutally violent; I try to stay away from those guys.

"Oi, Theo! Ain't you supposed to be in school?" I hear someone call to me as I pull myself through the boards. I look up and find its Jimmy, one of the younger kids like me, who is smiling down at me with his crooked teeth.

"Back off mate, you know I ain't been to school in ages," I say getting to my feet with his help.

"I know, just teasin you mate," he's got that typical London slang down unlike me which just sounds wrong coming out of my mouth.

"So what you wanna do today," he asks and we walk over to the folding chairs that someone set up a while back.

"I don't know man, just chill I guess," Jimmy pulls out a pack of cigarettes and offers me on. It's a nasty habit that I don't want to pick up so I wave him away; he shrugs and takes one for himself. I hear a commotion coming from the boards that let people in, then I see a brown mop of hair poke its way through. Then a body that I recognize appears; Lucas jumps to his feet and smiles at us when he notices that we are here. He's a senior and he looks out for us little guys, so he's cool

"He Jimmy, hey big T. Not going to school today I see," he says gesturing to Jimmy to give him a cigarette.

"Nah, not feeling it," I get out.

"Same little man, same," he says lighting his cigarette and taking a long pull on it.

"But listen mate, I'd get out of here if I were you," he blows a large puff of smoke in the opposite direction of us.

"Why's that?" Jimmy asks shifting in his seat. He is the most fidgety guy I have ever meet never sitting still for second, probably how he got the nickname 'Twitch'.

"Paul's girlfriend left him and he is out for blood. And if he sees you little ones here now it will certainly mean death for you guys," Paul is ruthless and we butt heads all the time, and if he is out for blood then I'd be the first person on his list of people to come after.

"You should go mate," Jimmy tells me.

"Yeah, and what about you?" I ask him.

"Man, Paul likes me a lot better than he does you. I bet you have enough time to even make it to school!" he says sarcasm dripping from his words.

"You're right, I should go," I get up and Lucas slaps my back then gives me a smile. I head towards the boards and wiggle my way out.

I make my way out of the hangout and am just getting to my feet when I hear the gravel shift in front of me. I slowly look up and find Paul staring down at me, just my luck to run into this asshole when he is pissed off. He has a sick smile on his face as he looks down at me. He is another senior like Lucas and he hates that they let someone so young into their group. Paul is a borderline giant; he's practically a full grown man.

"Hey there Theo," he says slowly, I notice that there are two other kids standing behind him but I've never seen them before.

"Hey Paul, I'm just leaving. Going to school you know," best not ruffle his feathers and get out alive.

"Yeah I don't think so; I'm having a pretty rough start to the day. I'm looking for someone to take it out on. Oh and guess what you happen to show up! The fucking brat of the group isn't that perfect," he says more to the guys behind him rather than me.

"Look Paul, I don't want to fight with you okay, I just want to leave and go to school," I tell him exasperated.

"Well I do want to fight," he brings his fist back and swings it forward towards my face, I duck backwards out of his reach and smile smugly at him. I bring my knee up into his groin before he can regain his balance. He howls in pain and drops to the floor holding his nuts from the pain. I grin at my handy work and not dying at the hands of this brute.

"That was not a smart move," I look up from Paul and the two guys from earlier are headed towards me. I don't have enough time to react before they each have one of my arms and twist them behind my back. I feel one of my arms pop, then I feel an excruciating amount of pain. It's white hot and I can't help but scream out as they hold me down on the floor touching my chest. The pain from my arm mixed with the pain form the scars makes my vision blurry and I can't breathe.

I hear a strangled cry from someone and then notice that it is me making that sound. My throat is on fire from the screaming. I hear a commotion behind me and then one of my arms being released. I can hear struggling, then my other arm is released and I am free again, I quickly turn over and see Lucas and Jimmy fighting with the other two guys. I make my way to my feet on shaky legs holding my injured arm.

"You little fucking brat, I kill you for this, I swear," I turn around and see Paul with a knife in his hand. The throbbing in my arm makes me to slow when he lashes out with it. I feel it cut through my black slacks and into the flesh of my upper thigh. I scream out as the blade slices me, I take my good leg and smash the heel of my boot into his face. He gurgles something then passes out.

I kept hold of my legs and try not to fall over, Lucas and Jimmy are quickly losing their own battles. Lucas kicks his guy good then grabs the back of Jimmy's collar and pulls him with as he starts to run out of the alleyway. Jimmy gets the hint and starts to sprint on his own, Lucas stops and helps me get steady on my feet.

"I can't carry you T, your gonna have to push through and run, I know you can do it," I nod and we both take off in the same direction that Jimmy went. I feel the burring in my leg but I push it and try to keep up with Lucas. I hear the other two guys running behind us and I pick up my pace, going double time.

We run for another block until we hear the other two guys drop back and turn around heading back. Lucas, and Jimmy drop into another alleyway and I fallow them in. I double over panting hard and clutching my leg that is still bleed pretty badly.

I flop to the floor to dizzy to stand anymore, the arm that they twisted hangs limply at my side throbbing. I look over to Lucas and Jimmy who are trying to catch their breaths as well. Lucas comes over to me and crouches in front of me.

"Mate, I told you Paul was out from blood," he touches my arm inspecting it.

"Thank you for the help," I whisper.

"It's not broken I can tell that much," he says talking about my arm, "I'll pop it back into place okay. It's going to hurt… a lot," I nod.

"On three ready… 1…2… Crack!" I flinch at the pain and bite back a groan. That wasn't as bad as I expected, I breath hard through my nose. Lucas moves on to my leg looking at the cut through the tare in my pants.

"You are so lucky T just a flesh wound. Could be a lot worse, but we can't take you to the hospital mate. Still it's pretty deep and needs stitches," he rubs his head with the back of his hand thinking about something for a minute.

"I'll just have to do it myself, Jimmy head down to the nearest shop and pick up a first aid kit," Jimmy nods and sprints out of the alleyway. I wonder how Lucas knows all this stuff, so I ask him.

"Luke, how do you know how to do all this stuff," I say gesturing to my wounds.

"Learn a few things along the way, when you're an orphan mate," he shrugs.

We don't have to wait long for Jimmy to get back with the first aid kit. Lucas takes it and finds string, a needle and some scissors. He takes a bottle of stuff and pours it onto my leg, I tense at the burning sensation. He treads it through my skin and I watch on as he does a couple of the stitches.

"Can I try," I ask and hands he the tread and scissors.

**CG POV-Present time**

I hear a knock on the door and I call whoever it is in, Teddy opens the door slowing poking his head inside. I push my copper hair back into place. I smile at him and gesture him to come in a sit down.

"You said I could come talk to you after I was done right?" he asks.

"Yes of course, you can always talk to me and your mom," I tell him sitting next time him on the couch in my office. He nods and stares around the room much like he did earlier; it's as if he is sizing the place up looking for an escape if he needs one.

"So um, how did you know about the burns," he asks.

"You had them when you where little, I'm assuming it was your foster Father when you where a baby." I explain to him.

"Yeah I see him in my dreams sometimes," he whispers glancing away.

"Teddy, we may not be biological similar, but you and I are more similar then you think." I tell him and he looks at me confused. I unbutton a couple buttons on my shirt and pull it down to show him my own scars. They are a little faded because of time but you can clearly see what they are. I want him to trust me with his problems because I had very similar one when I was his age but I had no one to talk to. He looks up at me shocked, and I button up my shirt.

"You have the same scars as me, don't the hurt?" he asks me, I shake my head.

"You and your mother where the first people that could ever touch my chest. I was so afraid that I couldn't hold you like any father would. Then you tripped and my first thought was I have make sure he doesn't hurt himself so I grabbed you and you place your tiny little hands on my chest and I felt no pain," I smile at him.

"Whoa, so I had these since before I met you guys?" he asks.

"Yeah, but you never had an attack like you did when Phoebe touched you. In fact you never minded when we would pick you up or anything," I explain to him.

"I feel so bad about that; I must have scared her so bad. I think it's because I didn't know her when I was here so I never got comfortable for her to touch me. I don't know there are a lot of things wrong with me," he says pulling away.

"There is nothing wrong with you; you have just spent too much time away from your family. But you will never have to be apart from us again I swear it," I tell him firmly, "What if you talked to someone, someone who could help you deal with all the things that happened," I say thinking of Flynn.

He nods and then we both hear a knock on the door, Ana comes in and smiles at the both of us. I see the tears start to gather in her eyes again as she comes further into the room.

"Hey Teddy, would you like to see you room? I bet you are exhausted after your flight here," she says. Teddy gets up and puts his arm around Ana.

"Yeah I'd love to," he says with a slight accent. I fallow them out and up the stairs to the room that is opposite ours. I haven't been inside in ten years, it must be filthy. I mentally remind myself to get Taylor to hire a team to redecorate tomorrow; I don't think this little boy's room will fit him anymore. Ana pushes the door open and Teddy slowly walks into it.

I wrap my arm around Ana's waist and fallow our boy into his old room. He stands in the middle of the room staring at everything with his arms slightly open as if seeing home for the first time. I kiss Ana's head trying to fend off my own tears.

"I remember this place," he whispers, "Yeah, there is something missing though," he twirls around the room and comes to a stop right in front of a little cubby. He pulls out a drawer then hums with pride as he picks something up. I glance at Ana and she shrugs back at me. He turns around and is holding up his favorite toy Lego ship that he loved when he was little.

"I loved this thing," he says. He places it on the bed and come towards us with his arms out stretched. He pulls us into a hug and both Ana and I hang on as if our lives depended on it.

"Thank you for never giving up hope," he whispers and Ana starts to cry.

"We love you so much Teddy never ever forget that. We have always loved you and we always will," I say touching his head. He starts to silently cry and Ana and just hold him.

**All done! what should I do next, anyone got ideas? Did you guys like the flashback? Yay or nah? let me know until next time everyone-AJ**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone I am going to keep this short and sweet sorry for the long time between posting. I hope you enjoy this chapter, a little sibling love lol :) Plz review.**

There is a soft knock on my door, I look up to see both Ana and Christian standing in the doorway. After they showed me my old room last night they left so that I could get some much needed rest. It had been a very long and emotional day, and I bet there is more in store later.

Ana smiles at me and I gesture for them to come in, Christian says that they have decorators coming to redo my room. I had to convince them that I didn't want to sleep in a guestroom. As much as I love seeing all my old stuff, I'd like something that doesn't scream toddler.

"Hey baby, Taylor is bringing up your bags to unpack would you like some help?" Ana asks me sitting on the small bed.

"That's okay, I don't have much. Just a couple sets of clothes and some pictures. You can't take much with you when you move to new houses," I explain rubbing my hands on my jeans. As if on que Taylor appears in the door way with my blue duffle bag.

"Thank you Taylor," I say taking the bag from him.

"The decorators are going to be here in a little bit, if you want to wait to unpack," Christian tells me. I nod but I want to make sure that my picture is okay. So I unzip the bag a pull out the beat up picture frame. It's the only one that I have kept all these years; it's my 11th birthday when I just arrived back in the states. Sal and Liza look so happy standing on the beach looking at me. I of course look grumpy with my blonde copper hair flying in the wind.

"Is that you?" I hear Christian ask looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah, it was my 11th birthday," I say and see both of the flinch.

"That hair!" Ana says with a smile. I grin at her expression.

"I had blond hair for a really long time. It was only recently that I went back to my copper locks," I laugh.

"You look so different," Christian whispers.

"Oh man there was this one time I went home and cut my hair into a mohawk, Liza my foster at the time, nearly had a heart attack," I tell then still smiling. But they both have gone quiet and have a faraway look in their eyes.

Phoebe comes running down the hallway with Buddy trotting along behind her. She stops when she see the door to my room open. I smile at her when she pokes her head into the room, Ana and Christian are still looking at one another having a silent conversation.

"Hey Phoebe, whatcha doing?" I ask.

"Um, me and Buddy are going down to the sound for a walk. I was just getting a bucket so I can collect shells." she tells me nervously.

"And who said you can go, because I don't recall either your mother or I saying such a thing," Christian says behind me. Phoebe looks at him completely exasperated and very sassy expression, she must get that from him.

"Well you guys are busy, plus I'm taking Sawyer with me so it's no big deal," she huffs at him and I can't help but giggle at her.

"Hey, do you think I can go with you?" I ask her needing to get away from all this emotion. I'm so used to people not noticing me and letting me be invisible, but know that I am a Grey I don't think that I will ever get that privacy ever again.

"Yeah totally!" she squeals and her blue eyes light up, "I'll meet you outside in 5 minutes okay." she takes off down the hallway.

"You sure you want to go? She can be a handful at times," Ana says.

"I feel bad for scaring her the other day, plus this gives her a chance to get to know her big brother," I say rubbing my head, "Unless you don't want me around your daughter, I mean I understand you don't know me that well," I can help but doubt the situation.

"No, No of course we want you two to bond! There is nothing we want more baby," Ana says pushing the hair from my eyes smiling at me. She kisses my forehead and I am struck with more emotions, this is what every mother should be like.

"We want to make the transition for you as easy as possible Teddy Bear," Christian says putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey come on! What's taking so long!" Phoebe yells as she races past my room. She is a quick kid I have to say. I give both Christian and Ana a smile then dart out of my room a fallow my little sister out of the house.

I fallow her down the steps to the front of the house, standing in the drive way is a man with dark shades on and looks a lot like Taylor. He is where a tailored black suit and I swear could be part of air force one. Phoebe runs up to him and they do this complicated handshake thing and he cracks a smile.

"Morning Luke! Ready to go for a walk with me!" she says.

"You bet! Who's your friend?" he asks looking over in my direction. I put my hands in my pockets and slouch down.

"That's my brother, duh. Where have you been this morning, it's all anyone in the house can talk about," she explains to him. He pushes his glasses up and his eyes are wide staring at me with an open mouth. He comes over and is reaching out to hug me then regains his composer.

"It's an honor, Mr. Grey," he sticks his hand out for me to shake.

"It's good to see you again to Sawyer," I ignore his hand and place my hand on his shoulder smiling. He grins and ruffles my hair, Phoebe yells at us to hurry up so that we can get down to the shore.

While Phoebe takes off towards the beach I hang back a little. Sawyer is in front of me so that he can keep an eye on Phoebe as she makes her way towards the beach. It's slightly overcast today and it reminds me a lot like London, nothing like sunny southern California. It's that type of weather that feels like it could rain any second and it feels like home. I have to keep reminding myself that this place is home now, and I finally have a family.

I have only been here for a couple of hours and it is all so surreal. The look in both my parents eyes when they saw me again, it was an indescribable feeling. It all feels like a dream and the next thing I know I am going to wake up and be back in Henry' house. I do admit that I miss Sal, he has been the only family I have had in years.

I feel a nudge at my leg and I look down to see Buddy wagging his tail at me. I reach down and pet him and he yips in happiness.

"You like that Buddy?" I ask petting him again.

"Mom and Dad got him for me on my 6th birthday," I look up and see Phoebe standing there with her bucket in hand.

"I've never really been around dogs much," I tell her.

"They got him for me so that I didn't get in their way looking for you," she says coming to pet him. He licks her hand and she smiles softly at him.

"They are always busy you know," she says.

"I bet the love you more than anything in the world," I tell her trying to make her feel better

"Not more than they love you though," she whispers. It must have been really hard for her growing up with parents who still have the sting of a missing child. She must feel as though they have forgotten her and try to pacify her with gifts and toys instead of love. I get down to her eye level so that I can look straight at her.

"That is not true, I just met you and I can tell you are the most amazing little girl in the world. Your super smart and kinda sassy, and you don't take nothing for no one; that's so amazing, I could never live up to that. I bet you're the type of kid that parents brag about to their friends." I tell her and she giggle. I smile glad that I could make her smile; she looks just like Ana when she does, but her eyes scream Christian all the way.

"I guess your right!" she laughs.

"I know I'm right!" I say and grab her picking her up and twirling her around not even thinking about my touch issues. She laughs in delight as I put her on my shoulders running slowly around the trees that surround the house.

"You're so tall Teddy!" she squeals. I laugh and continue trotting around.

"Okay, Okay put me down! I want to show you something," she wiggles and I set her back on her feet.

"No one knows about this except for a couple of people okay," she whispers and I nod intrigued at what it is she wants to show me.

"Luke! I'm going to show him the place!" she tells him and he nods a grin plastered on his face.

Phoebe takes my hand and leads me to the trees that encase the house. I hold on as she walks into them, there is a well wore foot path that leads somewhere. I assume that is the place she wants to show me. The trees circle us like a tunnel and I can hear Sawyer fallowing behind us. I close my eyes and take in the peacefulness of it all; the only sounds are the birds chirping in the trees.

"You can open your eyes now if you want," she tells me and I slowly open them. I'm breathless at the sight in front of me. We are on top of a cliff that overlooks the sound, the waves crashing at the bottom into the rocks. It is beautiful, I want to take it all in and sit here for hours. I know I'll be back here quite often; Phoebe takes my hand again and brings me over to a tree.

"Dad would kill me if he knew I come here and did this," she jumps up and grabs a rope and pulls it down. It takes me a second to realize that it is actually a swing and that it is attached to the tree.

"Uncle Elliot built it for me a few years back, said it was our little secret, if Dad knew oh man," she giggles and gestures for me to take a seat. I get on and it creaks under my weight a little but otherwise seems sturdily built.

"Have a go at it," she says and steps back. I haven't been on a swing in a really long time, but I kick my legs back and forth until I get some height. The feeling is incredible almost like I am flying. It is almost like I will fly off and right into the Sound. The wind rushes by me and I feel do peaceful I start to laugh wildly letting out a hoot. I can hear Phoebe laughing at my enjoyment, but I haven't felt this good since Liza taught me how to surf. I bet this would be amazing at dawn right as the sun is coming over the water.

"This is amazing!" I yell out.

**CG POV **

"I feel like I could murder someone Ana! Every time he talks about his past I see red. When he showed us that picture from his 11th birthday we should have been there to take him out on the boat. We should have been the ones to freak out when he came home with a crazy haircut. It should have been us!" I growl out pacing like a caged animal. Ana stands in front of me with her arms crossed listening to me rant.

"He was ripped away from his rightful family! I woke up last night in a cold sweat afraid that he was gone. I even sat in his room for a while just to make sure he was really here. Ana I feel like I can't breathe," she continues to hold it together.

"How can you be so calm about this baby?" I ask stepping forward to embrace her.

"I'm not I am on the brink of total collapse, but you need me right now. Teddy needs me right now. Phoebe needs me right now. We have a 14 year old boy out there who needs the love of his parents after a horrendous difficult life. We need to be there for him." She says into my chest. I sigh knowing she is right I need to get my act together for my family.

"There is one more thing as well," she says.

"What's that?" I say kissing her head breathing her in.

"You need to call your parents, they don't even know he is back," I sigh again I completely forgot about that.

"Do I have to do it now, I know they will rush over if they know and I don't think Teddy can take anymore right now." She gives me a look that says your-kinding-right.

I walk around to my office desk and grab the phone dialing my mother's number then putting it on speaker.

"Christian darling we missed you at the memorial," my mother says greeting me.

"I know I'm sorry," I never go to the memorial for Teddy I never could, "We have something to tell you" she doesn't reply.

"He's back mom, he's here…Teddy we have him," I tell he in a quiet tone. I don't hear anything in reply, I am afraid she didn't hear me. I go to say it again when I head the phone drop and thump on the floor. Followed by my father saying, "Grace, oh god Grace!"

My head snaps to Ana's and I yell into the phone trying to get my dad's attention, to find out what the hell happened.

**omg, cliff hanger... Until next time -AJ**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone long time no post I know hate me if you must, I've been so busy for a really long time. Just as a warning this chapter is really short but I wanted to give you guys something. I will be back soon with the second part of this chapter I promise and I will also try not to make you wait like 5 years. Thanks for sicking with me everyone-AJ**

A Pov

Part 1

My eyes jerk to Christian as he yells for his father over the phone. Jeez he could have broken the news a lot easier. I watch as Christian breathes a sigh of relief when his father finally answers his frantic calls.

"Dad, is mom okay?" he asks in a rushed voice.

"She is fine son; she just dropped the phone in shock. What did you say to her? She is in hysterics and won't tell me what is going on. Are you, Ana, and Phoebe okay?" he asks.

"We are all fine, we a finally whole again." Christians says.

"What does that mean? Christian?" Christian pauses about to blurt it out again. I jump in not wanting to give Carrick a heart attack.

"Carrick you might want to take a seat first before we tell you," I say.

"Just tell me damn it," he says frustrated.

"Teddy is back Dad, we found him." Christian tells him and we hear silence from the other side of the phone for a long time. We hear muffled sniffles and the faint sound of Graces sobs. Christian faintly calls out for his dad wanting to get his attention again.

"Are you positive it is him?" Carrick whispers.

"There is no way it can't be," Christian states firmly if not a little angrily.

"I believe you…Can we see him?" Carrick's voice is softly pleading.

"Oh course but don't tell Elliot or Kate or Mia yet okay. We don't want to overwhelm him just yet. Maybe we can put together a homecoming event for him but we just want him to ourselves for right now." I speak up.

Christian and his Dad make arrangements for them to come over in about an hour so they can see Teddy. We want to give him a warning before we spring his grandparents on him. Honestly I bet he just want to get back to a normal life, but who knows what normal even means to him anymore.

I want to crawl up into a ball just thinking about what he might have had to endured without us. I feel the same as Christian that it should have been us all those moments in his life. We should have been there for his achievements and there to hold him when he failed.

I feel a warm pair of hands wrap around me and I sigh into my husband, he can read me like a book. Suddenly there is a knock at the door, Teddy slowly pushes it opens and we smile at him. He gives us a tight lipped grin back.

"Ah, hey those decorator people are here, I thought you'd like to know," he tells us pulling on his ear.

"Hey Teddy we wanted to ask you something," Christian says.

"Look I knew this was coming, I know I'm not that same kid you adopted years again. If you want to ask me to leave then don't drag it out, I can go back and live with Sal until I'm 16 and can get emancipated." He turns his head sharply so he doesn't have to look at us.

I walk towards him and take his chin in my heads to force him to look into my eye, "Theodore," I whisper.

"We would never ask you to leave; frankly I don't give a damn if you think you aren't the same kid. What I see is a boy who has missed his mother and father for such a long time he doesn't know what to do know that he has them again. I will tell you this for the rest of your life Teddy, Mamma and Daddy love you more than anything in the world okay. We will never ever ask you to leave. "He stares straight into my eyes.

"That voice, I hear it ever night before I went to bed," he tells me. I usher him into my arms for a hug.

"I'm sorry I'm not used to so many people caring about me. The only person who has loved me in a long time was Sal."

"Buddy, we wanted to know if you'd like to meet your grandparents. It will probably be pretty emotional and I know how emotional this house has been for the past 12 hours," Christian finally says. Teddy stays in my embrace and I greatly hang on.

"Yeah that will be fine I guess, what did I used to call her. I think it was GG but I can't remember why or what it stood for. Urgh I'm such a bad son and grandson I guess, I can't even remember my own grandparent's names."

"Don't sweat the small stuff Teddy, you haven't talked to us in years; I am surprised you even remember that and GG stands for grandma Grace. " I pull him closer and he smiles please he remembered something from his past.

"Oh I totally forgot! Let's go talk to those decorating people, you can tell them how you want your room Ted." Christian says lighting the mood with his easy charm, so we follow him down the hall to find the decorators all ready to go.

Phoebe, Christian, Teddy, and I spend the next hour helping Teddy choose what he wants for his new room to look like. I see him opening up more and more to us, he has an easy going personality that not many people have gotten to see I bet. The time he spent here must have rubbed off on his personality because he acts a lot like Christian when he is in a good and playful mood. It's amazing to see your child throw his head back and laugh after 10 years.

Teddy choose a king size bed with a grey and black comforter. The rocking chair was removed and the whole wall on the side by the bathroom will be a desk and book set combo all in black. I like his style it is very modern and reminds a lot of my billionaire husband's style.

**oKAY so that is the end of this chapter I want to apologize for mistakes and such. Hope you enjoyed it and I will be back soon ish. And next chapter will be all about Carrick and Grace meeting Teddy again after the time lapse. Until next time -AJ**


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone I back and I have a little surprise for you guys at the end. I am so sorry for not updating all the time but I want to thank all of you that are keeping with me and if you are new to the story welcome and I really hope you enjoy it. AJ

**Teddy Pov**

I loved spending time with my family as they helped me decorate my room. I have never done that before, I moved around so much that I never got to decorate a room. As well as having a family to call mine, it is also so much to wrap my head around. So far I have only been here for two days and everyone has been nothing but welcoming. Without meaning to I have been waiting for the other shoe to drop and for these people to be like everyone else, just more wealthy. But that hasn't happened yet, I love it here. The other thing that makes being here easier is that Christian knows exactly how I feel , I can see it on his face. He must have had a really tough childhood not being able to let anyone touch him. I am lucky enough to allow my parents and to hold me without pain, I don't think that was the case for him.

Ana goes down to make all of us lunch and Phoebe takes off somewhere. That leaves Christian and I standing awkwardly in my old room as the painters start to work on the colors I picked. Christian laughs at our awkwardness and I crack a small smile, he slaps me on the back and steers me out of the room.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he says. We walk down a hall that I have never been to before. In fact I really only been to a couple places in this huge mansion, I should ask for a tour or something because I am bound to get lost. Christian stops in front of two double doors and pushes it open reveling a huge basketball court. I let out an audible gasp of surprise, these people are crazy rich.

"You up for a little game? One-on-one?" he asks smiling at my shocked expression. I take in the whole area and notice off to the side is another area that is surrounded in glass, there are two rooms from what I can tell. There is a giant Olympian sized pool and a good sized work out area.

"You're on old man, you sure you can keep up with me?" Christian toss his head back and laughs a deep belly laugh.

"You are going to eat those words, young man." He heads over to the ball rack in the middle of the room and grabs a ball then strolls back to me.

"We'll play until my parents get here okay," He tells me.

"Sure, sounds good to me," I snatch the ball from his hand and start to dribble it to the end of the court. I played a little ball when I lived in Europe but I mostly played soccer with my mates on the weekends, as basketball was as popular.

After a couple of seconds Christian catches up to me and tries to take the ball away. We are off playing hard both trying to score on the other, we both play so hard that eventually both our shirts are soaked with sweat and we have to get rid of them to keep playing. We play for 45 min and those 45 mins where the best of my life, other than finding out I still had parents that cared for me of course.

I just make a jump shot that end the end as me the winner, Christian groan. I run around the room with my arms up expressing my victory over my dad. He is now laughing at my antics but I continue my victory tour around the room until I hear my mother's voice from the door. I pull up short in front of my dad and look over to the doors we can in at.

Standing there is not only my mother but an elderly couple with aging faces with grey hair. Behind them are two other couples; a burly guy with curly blonde hair and a woman that has blonde hair as well, then a darker girl as well as a man with a sandy color hair. I could guess who the older couple was but I had no idea who the other couples are. They are all staring at me with their mouths open and shocked expressions radiating from their bodies.

I start to become conscious of my scars thinking that is what they are staring at; I step behind my dad hoping his frame will block me from their stares. My breath starts to come in pants and it isn't due to the fact that I just ran around the room for 45 min straight. I can hear the whispers in front of my dad and my breathing gets worse knowing they are talking about me.

"Can you give Teddy and me a minute please?" Christian asks and relieving some fear from me. I hear a couple of protests and the older lady starts to sob, but my mother puts her foot down and everyone shuffles out of the room.

"Teddy, it's okay, you okay," Christian says turning around to face me. He places his hands on my shoulder and I start to calm down. I cover my scars not wanting him to look at them anymore, or stranger as well.

"Wait here a second I'll grab us some shirts that aren't soaked in sweat okay Ted," he says and I nod. He disappears into a room for a second then comes back out with two t-shirts.

"This might be a little big but you're tall so it should fit," I gladly take the shirt from him and throw it over my head.

"Who were all those people in here? I thought only your parents where coming over," I asks as we make our way out of the basketball court.

"It was only supposed to me my parents, but they must have told my brother and sister as well. Knowing them they would not have waited to see you again, I know I wouldn't have if it was me. I'm sorry Teddy I know that must have been really uncomfortable for you." He says with an expression that says he is beating himself up.

"I'm just glad you where they so I could hide," I tell him. He places his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to him.

"You never need to hind from your family okay Teddy; they all know about the hard ships I faced when I was your age and they never once judged me or made me feel less apart of the family. We all love you okay." I nod at his words.

GrACE POV

I nearly fell apart when I saw him again; he was so tall but looked like he needs to be fed more. Right away I notice his scars and it broke my heart knowing the pain from his past and present must be excruciating. To watch him run around the court with his father laughing alongside of him was so precious.

I had to tell the rest of the family they dissevered to know, but I should have known they all would have wanted to come out to see him as soon as possible. Know I just feel awful that we startled him so bad that he had to hide from us. I truly hope that he is okay; this is all such a transition for him. Carry pulls me to him and gently kisses my head pulling me out of my day dream.

"They will be up in a minute everyone," my sweat daughter-in-law tells us. She comes over and greets everyone. She has never been the same since she lost Teddy, rightfully so, but she has always put her best foot forward when it comes to her family especially Phoebe.

Speaking of Phoebe I notice her playing dolls with Ava on the floor both completely unaware of what is going on around them. She has had a pretty rough go of it since her parents where so focused on finding Teddy these past few year but she seem okay with herself, and hopefully will get more attention now that Teddy is here again.

Speaking of Teddy he walks into the room flanked by Christian who has him under his shoulder and they are both laughing at something. The whole room goes quite all of us anxiously waiting for something to happen. Mia being Mia leaves Ethan's side and trots over to both Christian and Teddy.

"Wow, it is so good to see you! Omg your all grown up I can't even believe it, I would give you a huge hug, but your mom told us you don't like to be touched, Christian was the same way when he was your age but he is doing better with it know. Oh goodness I didn't even introduce myself! I am Mia your aunt," She tells him in one breath. He has this look on his face that is almost comical, most likely in awe of how fast she got that all out.

"Um… Hello I'm Theo but everyone around here calls me Teddy," he gives her a smile and reaches out his hand which she takes smiling like a loon.

"You are so precious, you have got to let me take you shopping. Or I could just do it and bring it here if that would be easier. Your Dad and uncle stopped letting me shop for them years ago, it's no fair!" everyone giggles at Mia being so herself.

That's when I start crying again, all of this is so much. Every year we would put on this memorial service for a little boy that we all thought died or was out there just waiting for his family to come and get him. Truthfully I thought he was lost to us as to many of the family, if Christian couldn't find him then he would never be found.

But here he is right in front of all of us laughing and smiling like the three year old boy we lost so long ago. He is a little different, but he is still my baby grandson that I never got to see grown up. He has never experience the love of a family, so I feel so guilty for giving up on him. He should have grown up with Phoebe and Ava, he should have come to us when his parents wouldn't give him something and we as grandparents got to spoil him. The only thing I can do is cry for this poor should whom I couldn't save.

I feel someone touching my arm and I look up to see him, his eyes bright and a smile of his face.

"I don't remember a lot from my time with the Grey's, it was so long ago and I was so young that it makes it hard to remember a lot of details about my family and things like that. But I do remember you GG, we spent countless hours in your garden. I remember you playing legos with me, I remember swimming in the pool with you, I remember you," he says and leans in for a hug.

"Oh sweet boy, words can't describe what I am feeling," I tell him rubbing his back.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you GG," he whispers, I hold him tighter to me.

Next On.

"Thanks for the ride Taylor, can you pick me up in say two hours?" I ask.

"Sure thing Teddy I'll be right here," he says and starts to drive away.

I make my way up the long drive way of my grandparents' house, I wanted to visit Grace and see if she wanted to eat lunch with me. She has been really great since I got back, she never pressures me to be a part of anything and seems to just get me the way Christian and Ana do. I love the other members of my family as well but Elliot, Mia, Kate, and Ethan can all be a little bit to much to handle. Carrick his cool to, he told me he'd take me fishing with Ray (my other grandfather) some time to get away from all the stress which made me laugh.

I didn't tell GG I was coming because I wanted it to be a surprise; Christian said it would be okay just to walk into the house. So that is what I did, I pushed open the door and called out for Grace. I hear talking in the living room and make my way to that room. But I stop cold when I hear a voice that I hadn't remembered for a long time. I am struck with a sudden memory

_"__Is he here," the blonde lady asks._

_"__Yes Mistress," Peter says._

_"__Good, this is what we are going to do. Listen closely if you fuck up I will punish you. You are going to stay here with him for a few days then you are going to the airport. You are going to get on a plane headed for London. _

_To be Continued….._

**Okay did you guys like the ending let me know, I am getting ready for them to find out what really happened to Teddy all those years ago. Stay tuned I will really try to update regularly. But until next time you guys-AJ**


	25. Chapter 25

**I BACK! I felt really bad for not updating in a while so I decided to do a couple extra updates. Please plase please review it makes updatinging a lot easier. Anywat, what you have all been waiting for, Ill get right to it.**

**CTG POV**

1 week after Teddy's return

The Grey family has settled into sort of a pattern this past week, myself included. Everyone has taken the week off in order to spend time with Teddy. I don't know how much he enjoys it seeing as he doesn't talk too much when the family is around. But I am glad to see that when it is just the four of us he feels right at home and will talk with me, Ana, and has even allowed Phoebe in. He has also really connected with his grandmother; they seem to have really hit it off in the past week and usually try to talk at least once a day.

Today is Saturday and it is so early in the morning that the house is silent as I make my way to my office. I decided to get a little work done before my family arrives and the house erupts with noise again. But I decided to check in with Welch and see how the hunt for the bastards is going, knowing full well that he is working nonstop with this endeavor.

"Welch, you and Barney got anything for me yet?" I ask not barking into the phone for once.

"Yes sir, and you aren't going to like it one bit," he tells me a bit apprehensively.

"There is no point in skirting around it, tell me what it is," I almost growl into the phone.

"Sir, Barney traced the IP address of the off shore bank account that was supplying money to Teddy's foster father. We got a name sir, its Leila William sir," he almost whispers the last part. I grip my chair so tight to keep myself upright. That dumb bitch should have known better then to cross me, and to take my son away well that is as good as a death warrant. I hang up the phone without saying anything to Welch.

I toss open the door to my study with a bang, my blood is pumping so hard through my veins I think I am on the verge of a heart attack. The outside of my vision is starting to become red as I walk across the lawn of my house.

Making my way to the small cottage that sits on the far end of the property I contemplate our course of action. Leila didn't abduct Teddy that much I know; she isn't smart enough to think of this plan all on her own. No she is just a front man hired to wire money to people who would take one Teddy without questions asked.

I stop in front of the cottage door and begin to pound on the door, surly startling whoever is in there.

"Taylor! Get your ass up right now! Damn bitch helped take my son," I mumble the last part. But no more than ten seconds latter Taylor is swinging open the door, half dressed, with a gun pointed at my face.

"Put that thing away, you know I don't like those things around my kids. Get dressed; I have three words for you. Leila fucking Williams." I tell him.

"Shit! I'll be right out," his eyes go wide and he disappears through the door again. I know I was a little harsh but these are desperate times we are facing. Taylor reappears dressed and ready to go, I notice Gail in the living room waving at the both of us. I give her a half smile and Taylor and I take off back to the main house.

A couple hours later Taylor and I have gotten nowhere, we have no idea how Leila is even involved with this whole thing. Let alone how she got access to money to pay off the foster families. Taylor suggests that I ask Teddy if he knows who she is, that it might give us some insight into how she is involved. I don't know if I want him to be associated with that kind of person, he doesn't need to know the depths of my depravity.

Although I agree that it might help our investigation a little if he can provide us with a little more information. Taylor and I are going to wait until he is up to ask him questions, so that should happen in the next half hour.

**Teddy Pov**

This week has been great so far, I am slowly getting to know my family again. Bits and pieces of my memory come back about my time with them. I no longer feel angry and empty because they didn't want me; I know that isn't the case. Christian always makes time for me to play or play sports, Ana is so kind and everything a mother should be, Phoebe is so full of energy and she makes me feel normal when everything gets overwhelming. Last Thursdays she got me to play dolls with her, Uncle Elliot and Dad got a kick out of that until Ava and Phoebe demanded they play to. I am slowly getting to know Elliot, Mia, Ethan, and Kate. But I feel more comfortable with my grandparents then I do them.

Today is Saturday and I am hoping one of those security guys can drive me over to GG house so that I can eat lunch with her. She makes me feel so much more normal than the rest of the family; she reminds me a lot of Sal who looked after me.

I would really like to ask if I can visit or if Sal can visit, I really miss him sometimes. I am a little afraid they will think I am ungrateful if I ask to see someone from my past. I make a mental note of it as I walk down stairs to the kitchen to see if it's okay.

It's still pretty early so Ana and Phoebe are still asleep, but I'm not surprised to see Christian at the breakfast bar eating cereal. One of the few things he can actually make himself I have come to learn.

"Hey Dad," I whisper as I grab a bowl and some cereal as well. I still feel a little uncomfortable saying Mom and Dad, but I am coming around.

"Hey Ted, good morning," he says giving me a half smile. "What are your plans for today? I heard it's going to be sunny for once."

"I was actually going to see if I could go over to Grace and Carrick's house for lunch." I tell him digging into my cereal.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm sure they will love that. I will get Taylor to drive you okay," he says I nod because my mouth is still full.

"I would like to ask you something when you're done with you breakfast if that is okay," he says while standing.

"Yeah I'm met you in your office in like 5 minutes," I saying pondering what he wants to talk about, probably more questions of when I was younger. He ruffles my hair and head in the direction of his office. I continue to eat intently read the cereal box when I hear a squealing behind me.

"Teddy! We have to go down to the sound today and get some seashells; I bet Sawyer will even come with us again." Phoebe says making her grand entrance. I laugh as he half runs have gallops into the room; I look behind her and see Ana stumbling into the room as well.

"Morning Baby," she says kissing my temple and starts to make breakfast for herself and Phoebe. I inform them of my plans for the day, Phoebe looks disappointed but Ana looks delighted.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea honey, I'm sure they will love that very much," she tells me. I finish up my breakfast and give my mother and sister a kiss then go to find my father.

I knock before I enter the office trying to be polite and good mannered; when I close the door behind me I notice that it isn't just Christian in the room. On the far end of the room are Taylor and Sawyer who I recognize immediately, but there are two other people I have never seen in my life standing across from my father's desk. I look at him silently asking for an answer as to who these strangers are.

"Hey Teddy, this is Welch and this is Barney. They are a part of my security team, we need to ask you some questions okay buddy," I nod taking a seat in one of the chair facing Christian.

"Do you ever remember coming across a person named Leila Williams?" he gets straight to the point.

"Well yeah of course," I say, he looks confused.

"Ms. Williams is, well was, my social worker. She is the one who place me into different foster families, not that she ever did a very good job," I tell them. Christians head jerks to the one he pointed out as Barney. Barney pulls out a laptop and starts to tap away on it.

"Can you remember anything about her son," Christian asks.

"Well before my friend showed me a video that ultimately led me to you guys, I went to her. I was always really angry with you guys because I thought you didn't want me anymore and just dumped me off with that Peter guy, so I never wanted to find out who you guys were. But Sal convinced me that it might be time to give up that anger. So I went to my social worker, Ms. Williams, to see if she had any info on my parents. She convinced me that because I was from the UK they wouldn't have any records of my parents, even though I was sure I was from the states. But that is really the only interaction I had with her that wasn't 'Get in the car there is another family waiting for you.'" I try to recall anything else that was important about her but there really isn't anything note worthy. Christian runs his hands through his hair and lets out and exasperated sigh obviously agitated.

"Sorry I couldn't be more help. What does my social worker have to with anything?" I ask confused.

"We think she was in on your kidnapping this whole time," Taylor speaks up from the back of the room.

"What! Really?" I say perplexed.

"Yes, we are doing everything we can to make these people pay Teddy," Christian says standing up coming over to me. I nod my head thinking about all the interactions I have ever had with Ms. Williams but I can't come up with anything important, I sigh frustrated.

"I am sorry that I couldn't be more helpful," I tell them running my hand through my hair a habit I think I pick up from Dad.

"It's okay Teddy, you gave us information that we didn't have a while ago. If you remember anything please tell us right away okay," Christian pats my shoulder.

"Teddy, I will be driving you to your grandmother's house, whenever you are ready to leave let me know," Taylor says breaking the silence.

"Um I am ready now if that is okay," he nods and we both head to the door.

I shout out to Ana and Phoebe that I will be back soon and to have a good day, all while still trying to wrap my brain around this whole Leila thing. She never seemed like she could be involved with a kidnapping ploy.

Taylor holds the door open for me and then jumps into the front seat himself, he looks into the back seat and can tell that I am over thinking the whole thing.

"Teddy don't over think things, we have a whole team working around the clock to figure out what happened okay. Don't worry too much," he tells me in his authoritative way.

"Hey Taylor, do you think it would have just been easier on Ana and Christian if they had never found me that day in New York. I'm not throwing myself a pity party or anything, but really don't you think they would have been better off? They wouldn't have to spend so much time and energy on finding me and now finding out who took me in the first place. Phoebe would have been better off to you know, she would have gotten all of Christian and Ana attention and wouldn't have been so neglected," I try really hard to be nonchalant about my words by shrugging my shoulders, but I know Taylor knows my words are true.

He gently pulls the car over to the side of the road and turns to look back at me. He has a look of hurt in his face as if what I said physically hurt him. In a way maybe it did, Taylor is as much family as the rest of the Grey's. He was even the one who flew all the way down to Southern California just to come pick me up and take me home.

"I was there that day, when your mother and father stumbled onto this little broken boy who needed help. Your mother loved you instantly I could tell, and so did Christian but we all knew that he was afraid that you might turn out like him. But what he didn't know at the time was that would've been the best thing for you. When they saw what that man did to you there was no way they were ever going to give you up again. You brought them love an innocence, you where so strong back then as you are today Ted. So no, no one would have been better off if you hadn't come along, once again you have brought more love in the Grey household," he stares at me for a while trying to get his words to sink in, I nod and look away. Taylor starts the car again and we are on our way.

I try to get my mind off of it so I look around the back seat of the car. I notice my skateboard right away; I must have accidently left it in here when I first arrived. But now I can show it to Grace and Carrick and show them my ingenuity in building it, I smile to myself.

The ride to their house isn't too long in fact it is just around the corner from the other Grey mansion. Taylor pulls into the huge driveway that resembles ours a lot, the only thing missing is a giant gate to keep people out.

"Thanks for the ride Taylor, can you pick me up again in a couple of hours?" I ask jumping out of the car.

"Sure thing Teddy, I'll be here waiting when you're done," he says and starts to drive away.

I make my way up the very long drive way with my skate board under my arm. I wanted the visit with Grace to be a surprise. She has been really good about making me feel like a normal person not demanding I be a part of something. Carrick is pretty cool to, he says he will take me on a fishing trip with my other grandfather Ray so us men can get away for a while, I laughed at that.

Christian said it would be okay if I just walked into the house, so that is what I did. I knocked first announcing myself. I push open the two great big doors and walk furtherer into the house. I call out for Grace wondering where she is hoping I don't startle her. I hear talking in the living room so I start to head that way when I am struck with a very old memory.

_"__Is he here," the blonde lady asks._

_ "__Yes Mistress," Peter says._

_ "__Good, this is what we are going to do. Listen closely if you fuck up I will punish you. You are going to stay here with him for a few days then you are going to the airport. You are going to get on a plane headed for London."_ I am transported to a time when I am really small, and I remember being hungry. I remember wanting my mommy and daddy, and being very dirty.

I am snapped out of my day dream when I hear a familiar click of high heels coming in my direction. I feel as if I can't move whoever is behind that door is the person who took me away from my family, who denied me the right to a good life. Suddenly I feel so blindly angry like I could physically hurt this woman, yet at the same time I feel as if I should just run away and tell those who care about me. Then I hear Grace's voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you Elena? You are no longer welcome in my house, next time you step foot on my property I will have security escort you off and it will not be pretty," Grace tells the woman.

"Grace, darling what did I do to upset you so much?" her voice is the same as it was all those years ago.

"You tried to grope my son, and if that isn't bad enough you tried to do it with his wife and child in the room!" Grace nearly yells.

"That was so long ago dear; can't we let bygones be bygones?" Elena purrs out.

"Get the hell out of my house right now you creature," this time Grace really does yell. The click comes fast until the blonde lady from my nightmare stands a couple of feet from me. The world seems to stop for a minute as she stares at me. Clearly she recognizes me as her mouth hangs open in a 'o' shape. My heart is beating so fast I think I might pass out or vomit, maybe both. I hear Grace come into the room and demand Elena leave still not seeing me standing in the foyer. Elena grins like the cat that got the milk as she walks right past me and out the door. As soon as she left I felt my whole body relax and my breathing return to normal, that's when Grace noticed me standing in her doorway.

"Teddy Bear, what are you doing here? I am sorry you had to see that piece of trash hon," she says reaching out to hug me. I give her a side hug not really into it, I really need to leave and clear my head like I used to.

"I just wanted to say Hi GG, but I should be going now I think Taylor is waiting for me at the end of the drive way," I lie right to her face knowing this is the only way she will let me out of her view.

"Oh, okay are you sure? We could have lunch together if you want baby," she says pushing the hair away from my eyes. I give her a smile and tell her maybe next time. She holds the door open for me and I make my way out of the house glad to see the devil isn't waiting outside to snatch me again. I wave to Grace to let her know nothing is wrong and hop on my board and ride it to the end of the drive way where I disappear from view of the house.

I really just want to clear my head before I head back home and tell my parents what happened. Elena, I guess her name is, looks exactly the same as she did 10 years ago if not slightly older. It must be all that Botox she does, when I was little she looked like someone had peeled her face back and injected stuff into it. But that's not here nor there; the fact that she had the gull at all to stay around when she kidnapped her best friends (ex-best friends) grandson shows just how twisted she really is.

I ride my board until I find myself in this place called the pike-market district, I must have road for about an hour lost in my own thought. The area is really nice and there are booths set up all around the shops that sell fresh fruits and different nick-knacks. It hits me that I haven't really gotten to see much of Seattle yet, I have been hole up in the mansion for a week.

I decide to take this time to walk around the little place and look at some cool stuff. I am walking along when out of nowhere this girl bumps into me; I wasn't going to take much notice because it's crowded here, but she turns around to look at me.

"Oh goodness, I am so awkward! Sorry I didn't mean to run into you like that," she says the darts off, weird I think to myself. I sigh, still not feeling right about the events of this afternoon, that lady made me feel like I wasn't in control of my life anymore.

I pull a couple of dollars out of my pocket that Ana made me take 'just in case', she told me. I head down the street looking for the place that I know will give me just a little control back. I walk straight in and am seated immediately; the stylist looks at me questioning me on what I want.

"I'd like you to shave the sides so that it is long on the top, then I want the upper layer of hair bleached blonde," he nods and gets to work.

**oKAY, done with this chapter, what did you guys think. Trust me you will get to see Christian lay into Elena soon. WhAT DO YOU THIN THE gREYS reaction will be to Teddy's drastic new hair? Again I love love love when you guys reveiw! Until next time-AJ**


	26. Chapter 26

**New chapter my lovelies, sorry about anything grammatical I typed it out of my phone. Enjoy**

Taylor Pov

I just dropped Teddy off when I get a call from the boss; I know he is stressed about finding out who took Teddy. It's almost as he is trying to tell to Ted that he is sorry he could find him early by throwing his body mind and soul into this endeavor.

"Taylor, Welch is trying to look further into the banking records of Teddy's boss, the one whose daughter was his foster mother. I really hope they had nothing to do with this whole thing Teddy would be devastated," he informs me.

"Understood sir," I reply.

"Tell me what you really think Taylor, I need my friend on this one," he sighs and I can tell he is exasperated.

"I think Teddy has been through a lot, I think that the sooner we can catch this fucker the sooner he can heal. If that means digging into the banking records of every person he has ever come in contact with then by all means do it," I tell truthfully.

"Thanks Jason. Have you dropped him off at my mother's house yet?" he asks.

"Yes, the staff on site should be there to monitor him sir. He asked to be picked up in a couple of hours." I tell him.

"Okay, I'll see you back at the house," then he hangs up. Not even ten second later my phone rings again. Without looking at the ID because there is no doubt that it is Christian again, I pick it up.

"Yes Sir?" I ask in a gruff voice.

"Taylor?" Mrs. Grey answers.

"Pardon me Mrs. Grey, I thought it was your son calling again," I explain.

"No problem, I was just wondering if Teddy got outside to you all right. He left here in quit a hurry, he said that he just wanted to say Hi and you were in the car," shit.

Teddy Pov

I look into the mirror and grin to myself; my hair looks amazing paired with the new clothes that Mia instead that I have. I thank the barber and make my way outside to the sunny Seattle day. I decided while I was in the barber shop that I would stay in town for a while, sometimes being a "Grey" can be a little overwhelming. Plus I haven't seen much of Seattle yet and I hear from my family that it is amazing. I know when I get home my parents are going to freak out and yell, but that means they care. And since Sal I haven't had that for a while. Not to mention I have what I have to tell them I'm not quite ready yet.

So I take my board and skate along the pike market district so a while and I must say it is a pretty great little place to shop. There are a lot of little venders and then really big shops as well, not to mention all the people are really kind.

I stop at one of the booths to look at some of the fruit they were selling; feeling a little bit peckish from skipping lunch I decided to buy a peach. I only get to take one bit when a guy barrels right into me knocking the fruit right from my hands. I look up and glare at the man who is now standing right in front of me.

"Watch where you're going next time," I bite out. He looks angry enough to actually throw a punch, not that he would land on one me.

"You stupid brat, don't talk to me like that," well there goes the kind streak that I was experiencing.

"You bumped into me you ass…," I see his eyes grow wide and he gasps out loud. I look at him wondering what the hell happened.

"Holy Crap! I'm going to be rich! You're him aren't you!" he has gotten the biggest smile on his face.

"What are talking about?" I ask confused at his reaction to me.

"You're Teddy Grey aren'tcha!" I gasp and step back, how does this random guy on the streets know who I am? I go to step back farther but the man grabs my arm and pulls me back. He hold it up and over my head then shouts into the crowd of people.

"Look what I got! Teddy Grey long lost Prince of Seattle!" I struggle and try to pull away but people swarm around us trying to get a good look at me. They start to roar and cheer; they point cameras into my face and shout questions at me. Obviously they have been watching the news for the past 10 years. I continue to struggle against the man holding me; he drops me suddenly and as soon as my feet touch the ground a hand grabs mine and yanks me away from the crowd.

I glance back and see the crowd is still swarmed are the man who hand hold of me clearly unaware that I am no longer there. I look at my rescuer but all I can see is a swarm out curly light brown hair and long legs. We are running full tilt trying to put enough space between me and the mass of people who had hold of me ten seconds early.

We round a building and the girl pulls me against the wall, and then looks around the corner to make sure we weren't being fallowed. The last thing I expect is happens when this girl breaks out laughing I just stare at her like she is crazy. But her laughter is contagious so between gasps of air I laugh until I start to cramp up. I slide down on the ground holding my side and suck air into my lungs, then giggle a little bit at how familiar this situation is. The girl who saved me slides down next me trying to get her breath as well; she turns to look at me and I hear and we can't help it but the laughter bubbles up again.

"Okay, Okay, sorry but that is something that has never happened to be before and I totally feel like a badass," she tells me.

"Believe it or not but I have defiantly been in tougher situations before," I laugh.

"Oh yeah Mister Tough Guy, I didn't see you fending to well back there. If fact did you see me swoop in and save your but because I did and I was pretty badass. It's okay you can admit it," she says smugly

"Alright yeah you were pretty bad ass. I'm Theo or Teddy doesn't matter," I tell her reaching out my hand.

"Hi Theo or Teddy, I am Kali nice to meet you," she take my hand then I remember where I have seen her before.

"You bumped into me earlier right?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot! I wasn't watching where I was going and I am really clumsy," she laughs.

"So is it true what that guy was saying? Are you really the son of Christian and Anastasia Grey?" she asks and looks down. I look away and nod, she then stands up and brushes off her pants stretching out her hand.

"Come on my car isn't too from here; I'll give you a lift home," she tells me so I take her hand and she helps me up. I fallow her for about a block until we come to a stop in front of a car; it's a 1992 Toyota Corolla. I grin because this car just screams her all the way. She jumps in the driver's seat and leans over to unlock the door for me.

We take off down the street and she rolls down the windows letting the breeze in. She asks what kind of music I like and I shrug not caring because I like a lot of music. It surprises me when she puts on a hardcore rap song which makes me laugh. I finally get a chance to get a good look at the person that literally comes out of nowhere.

'I can't believe I didn't notice how beautiful she is' is my first thought. Her light brown hair is wildly curly and it looks like she has blonde highlights at the bottom of her hair. She has these cute little freckles that are on her nose and cheeks. I notice as well that she must be about my age if not a year or two older. I smile when I see her singing along the rap song she has on.

"It's not nice to stare Theo or Teddy," she says over the music.

"You don't have to call me both you know," I tell her and she grins over at me.

"I know but you never told me which one you prefer so until then I will call you both,"

"Call me Theo, to many people her call me Teddy." I tell her and she nods. We go back to silence again for a few seconds until she reaches over to turn the music down.

"Hey look so before I saved you butt, I saw you eating a peach and it got knocked out of your hand. So I'm going through McDonalds to feed you okay, not butt, not nuts, no coconuts, got it." I just nod for one feeling quite famished after today and who am I to turn down free food.

She goes through the drive through and we both order food so that we can eat in the car. We make pleasant conversation on the way back to my house, even though I am not too great with directions, but I am glad that she is asking about me and not about my past. She never once asks me about being kidnapped even though I know she knows.

I am laughing so hard at something she said when we finally pull up to my house. It looks damn near like the SWAT team has shown up. There are a ton of black SUVs parked out front and a bunch of security guys walking around all in black. Did they call in the National Guard because I have been gone for a couple of hours? Kali looks at me in shock and I must mirror her right now.

She pulls up to the gate and I jump out to that I can just call in and go up, I don't want them to think that she kidnapped me or something.

"Hey, thanks for everything today Kali, you were a total badass," I smile at her.

"No problem, I'll see you around Theo," she smiles back and backs up away from the gate.

I press the button that allows me to call up to the main security office that will allow me into the house. "Grey Residence" a voice answers the call.

"Hi um this is Teddy, I was wondering if you could open the gates for me," I ask.

"One moment Sir." The man disconnects the phone and ten seconds later I see 10 security guys, Taylor, Sawyer, My Dad, the guys who were in the office this morning, and my mother, come barreling down the driveway. Taylor reaches me first and he looks mad, like really, really mad.

"Teddy where in the HELL have you been! We agreed that you would stay at your grandparent's house until I came to get you later," he nearly bellows. My father isn't too far behind him.

"You scared me to death Teddy! Do you know what that did to us! Taylor had to call and tell us you were gone again, did you even stop to think about us when you went running off?" my mother doesn't say anything but she is crying and comes to hug me. Not to long after I feel my dad wrap his arms around me as well and I can feel his tears drip onto my head as well.

He was right I didn't stop to think how this would affect them; all I thought about was getting away from my kidnapper. My kidnapper, crap I still need to tell them who it was. Ana and Christian both pull away for they can check me over for damage that may have happened to me.

"Oh my Teddy, you hair," my mother says while grinning.

"You like it? I wanted something different, "I tell her tugging on the ends of my hair so I can see the blonde.

"Yes I do like it, it is somehow very you dear," she smiles and kisses my forehead. I look towards Christian and he nods ruffling my hair agreeing with Ana. I need to tell them right now or it will never get out and I will be hiding it forever. I square my shoulders and look Christian right in the eye.

"Dad, I need to tell you something really important. Can we take Taylor with us and talk in your office," he nods looking confused but he knows that it is something serious. He tells Taylor to fallow us and we start to head towards the house. Ana tells us not to take too long because dinner is almost ready. When we get to the office I take the seat where I sat earlier and Taylor sits beside me while Christian sits right behind his desk.

"What is it Teddy, whatever it is you can tell okay buddy," he tells me in a soothing voice. I keep my hand in my lap and my eyes firmly fixed on them.

"I remember who stole me away from you guys, or well the person who came up with the plan anyway," both Taylor and my dad gasp and sit up straighter.

"Who Teddy! Who," Christian says shocked.

"I was just dropped off at GG's house when I heard arguing in the living room. I called out for GG but that's when I heard it. The sound of high heal clicking was always part of my nightmares and this time it wasn't any different. And that voice it was like a snake, I am pretty sure she hissed as well. Anyway she was kind of old but young at the same time like she has had a lot of work done on her face. I think your mother called her Elena." I end my story and Christians face looks like it might blow up from anger or faint.

**Okay!Done with this chapter, what did you think? is Kali going to be good for young Theo? what is Christian going to do? Let me know in the comments.**

**Oh and I wanted your guys feedback, when I am done with this story should I write a squeal where Teddy is a few years older? Please let me know. Until next time-AJ **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone! I know that it has been a very very long time since I have updated this story. I am finally on summer break, so I think I will have a little bit more time to write than I have in the past year. Thank you to all that continued to ask for updates because that is truly why I am here now writing more chapters. Anyway lets get to the story now, let me know what you think! Hope you like it, one last things it is a shorter chapter.**

**Christian **

Elena, a person I used to entrust my life to. A person who I used to think helped me out of the depths of my depravity. I used to think that with out her I would be living on the streets without the love and support of my family backing me. I truly believed that I could never love or be loved. Then came Ana and with her the realization that what I had with Elena was wrong, she manipulated me for years and I was nothing but a pawn in her manipulative evil game.

When I met and married Ana I rid myself of her like yesterdays trash. Then came Teddy, our little light; that was the defining moment when I truly realized that unconditional love was a real thing people truly where able to attain.

When Teddy went missing, so did a piece of my soul, everything was just a little bit more grey. 51 shades of fucked up was how Ana and I spent the next 10 years. There are no words to describe the pain and heartache of losing a child.

Even though he was gone for 10 years, he came back to us. We are going to make up for the time we lost. I would be kidding myself if I didn't say I wasn't throwing so much of my effort into finding the person responsible in order to block out the fact that I couldn't save him…or so Flynn says.

So when I hear Teddy say the words, "I think your mother said her name was Elena." My body no longer could feel or hear anything around me. I can't feel my body moving without my consent. There is muffed sounds around me but I block them out, instead focusing on where my feet take me. I go right out the front door, past the swat team that is set up on my lawn, and right to the Audi SUV that is parked right by the gate. I fire up the engine and leave the house behind in a squealing turn. I vaguely see Taylor hop into another car that was in the driveway as well and start to fallow me.

That Bitch is going to die, is the only thing that I can focus on. My hands on the steering wheel tightens and I press a little harder on the gas. That Bitch will die, That bitch will die, That bitch will die! I repeat over and over, holding onto the angry that washes over me in waves every second.

I arrive at my mothers house in Bellevue, screeching to a sudden stop. Without turning the car off I jump out of the car and stride up to the house. Throwing open the door I storm in, striding into the living where I hear a distant murmur. Taylor is not far behind me walking through the now open door.

There she is, sitting posed and fake as if she is a plastic doll make out of silicon. She snake like grin turns to me and stretches across her botox face. I stock over to her like a predator hunting its prey getting ready to strike. My mother stares at me as if I had two heads, I barley hear her say, "Christian, what a lovely surprise. Do you need something dear?" Paying no attention I walk farther into the room, only keeping eyes on Elena.

I vaguely wonder if she knows why I am here, she gives nothing away. Then I remember what a manipulative bitch she is and know that I am playing right into her hands. But this time I don't, this time I will be the one in control of the situation.

I'm right up by the couch now, Elena turns to look up at me with her fake snake like smile. At that moment something inside me snaps and I lose it. I grab her barbie blonde hair in my fist and yank it, pulling her up and over the couch where she can lay at my feet. I here my mother gasp in shock behind me but I block it out.

"You dumb cunt, you thought you could get away with it didn't you." I seethe. Her eyes grow big in disbelief at the words I just spoke.

"Why Christian, I have no idea what you mean and frankly what you just did to me was quite appalling." she try to brush me off and starts to get back on her feet, but I push her down. My mother tugs at my arm trying to pull me away from the devil herself, "Christian you stop it this instant! This is no way to treat a guest in my house you hear me young man! Have you lost your mind?" I pull away from her still glaring at Elena.

Breathing hard, I turn to my mother finally giving awareness to her presence, "Would you like to tell my mother what deplorable things you have done to our family, or would you like to." I bite out taking satisfaction in the fact that Elena's eyes get huge at my statement.

"You wouldn't dare you stupid boy. That would ruin the both us and you know it, now be a good boy and help me up," he says in her sickly sweet voice.

"I am done letting you control me and my family, you bitch!", I roar at her, " Manipulating and abusing me for years is one thing. But hell will freeze over if I let you do the same thing to my family!" My mother gasps at the abusing part, I have decided to finally let all of my past come out. It needs to if we are ever going to get away from this horrible monstrous beast of a woman.

Elena manages to climb to her feet, then- like the conceded bitch she is- goes about fixing her hair. "Christian, you have some misconception about me; because I have absolutely no idea what you are taking about. To be perfectly honest I think you owe me and your mother an apology for barging in her and especially for messing up my hair Mister!"

I have had it for this deceitful woman, so everything that I have ever learned about being a gentleman goes out the window. I grab Elena by the neck and slam her up against the wall making that her feet dangle so that she is struggling to breath.

"Don't fuck with me Elena, you are lucky I can show some restraint! I am so mad that I could kill you! Do you understand me!" after a brief pause she nods her head slightly.

"Tell me what you did! I need to hear it from you!" I say harshly. I set her on her feet so that she can breath again.

"I took the brat. Is that you want me to say? I took him, I beat the fucker until I drugged and shipped him the the other side of the world." She doesn't have a chance to say anymore because behind me I hear the loudest scream coming from my tiny mother.

"You did what?" she yells at Elena.

"You heard me Grace, not only that but I also beat and fucked you special little son right here to. The best part is that he liked it! Right Christian, choke me harder come on you know how I like it boy!" I step back away from the vile creature. Then like a ball of lighting my mother jumps on Elena, throwing punch after punch on her plastic face until she passes out and I have to pull her off of her in fear that my mother would become a murder on my behalf.

Taylor comes out of nowhere and I can tell that he would like to finish the job that my mother has started. "Sir I got the whole confession on tape, we can cut out the whole part with you. We can put her away for a long time, she will never get out. I promise" he tells me. I sag with relief wash over me with Taylor's words.

"Thank you Taylor, for always having my back." Elena starts to move a groan a little bit on the floor where she now lays. I lean down, pulling her up by the collar of her shirt and whisper in her ear. "Your finished Elena, I told you to leave my family the fuck alone," I drop her back on the floor.

"That's what you think," she whispers right before she passes out. I don't pay any attention to the miserable hag that destroyed my family walking right past to my quivering mother.

"Mom, I…." I don't even know where to start with her.

"Christian, what the hell just happened?" her whisper is barley audible.

"That, I think is a conversation for all of the family. There are some things in my past that I am not proud to admit and I was so scared for them to come out. But now I need to because it was all my fault that Teddy had to spend so much time away thinking he was unloved. Its my fault this whole thing happened. God mom I am just so sorry that this whole thing even happened, its all my fault, everything these last years." I grow more and more angry at myself for even letting Elena into my life.

My Mother places her hand on my arm and looks at me with kind understanding eyes. "Christian, I don't know the whole story. But one thing I know is that Teddy and Ana and Phoebe, they all love you more than anything else in this world. Just like me, your brother, your father, and your sister do. We all love you, and we can work this out as a family. Okay?" she cups my cheek, I nod and reach down to give her a hug.

"Lets get everyone here and talk about what has happened. I'll go call your father okay," she pulls away and kisses my cheek. I can say without a doubt I am not looking forward to this conversation with my family.

**oKAY, so I am finished with this chapter. I promise to try and continue with this story. Also I am getting ready to write a brand new story that it completely different than this one, so check it out on my profile sometime.**

**Until Next Time -AJ **


End file.
